My Paramour
by Nicky-2890
Summary: Post Breaking Dawn. Nessie tells the story about her life with cullens, and about how she falls in love for the first time. Jacob doesn't imprint on Nessie, he remains as a family friend. My first Fanfic! Read and Review!
1. Prologue

**My Paramour**

**Nessie POV**

It has been years since that day when we almost got slaughtered by the Volturi. I remember it so clearly, even though I was so young. I remember the fear, the anticipation, and most of all, all those guests we had. Our house was crowded! Every room was filled with people! They had all liked me and they believed our story, but that didn't mean anything if we couldn't convince the Volturi of it.

I almost forgot, I haven't told you my story, or life for that matter, so here it goes:

My family is not an ordinary family. We are vampires, well almost all of us; I'm a half vampire, half human. I am the product of a vampire father and a vampire mother. My whole family has incredible speed and strength. We are a coven of 9. My grandparents, Carlisle and Esme, my auntie Rosalie, who is married to Uncle Emmet. My auntie Alice, wife of my uncle Jasper. My mother, Bella, and my father, Edward. And last but not least, me: Renesmee Carlie Cullen.

I would like to tell you my relationship with all these people. Let's begin with grandpa Carlisle, he is very wise and smart, sometimes I get the feeling he knows everything about everything. He is a doctor, very impressive for a vampire, I know, but he's a great doctor. I look up at him, he is pretty much everything I could ask for as a grandfather. Most of the time we spend together, we talk. About what? Everything! From our life style, to literature, to what he does in the hospital every day. He is over 600 years old, so he has seen a lot of history. We have a perfect grandparent-grandchild relationship, but to the rest of the house, he is the father figure.

Grandma Esme is more of an artistic person. She has decorated every room in our house. We spend our time painting and those sorts of things. A perfect grandmother who doesn't look like a raisin!

Auntie Rosalie is like my mother number two. She is constantly worrying about me, checking if I'm well fed, comfortable and so and so on. Uncle Emmet is another story; he's my partner in crime. I could say that every bit of mischievousness I have was taught by him, and proudly.

Auntie Alice is such a great aunt. She may be really short by size, but she is a tornado! She is in charge of the family's wardrobe and everything I wear is approved or picked by her. She's the one who takes me shopping, talks to me about friendships and that kind of stuff. We're friends. And I love her. Did I mention she can see the future? She has a special "gift" as we like to call it. She sees things that will or could happen depending on the person's decisions, but for some reason, she can't see my future.

Uncle Jasper and I have a very deep relationship; you see he also has a gift of his own: manipulating and feeling people's emotions. It's a very subtle gift. We spend a lot of time together. He has taught me everything I know about personal defense (much to my father's disapproval), and we just get each other. I don't really know why, but we do. He seems a little shy to any person who looks at him from a outside perspective, but I know him better than that. I know he loves my auntie Alice more than anything, he lives for her. And I also know he earned lots of scars from past battles. I can't really describe with words my relationship with him, but I can assure, it's really deep.

My mother and I have something I like to call "modern relationship" 'cause it's not like other people. For example, she doesn't order me to do anything, she suggests. We are both very independent so it's not really necessary anyway. I tell her everything about my life (not that there's much to tell since I only started going to school half a year ago), but yeah, she knows everything. There isn't really much I can say about her, but I know she love me and my dad above all things. She also has a gift, it's a kind of shield. She can block any gist from anyone else and she can extend that shield to other people too.

And last, my dad. We have the most amazing father-daughter relationship I can imagine someone could have. And you know why? 'cause we're not father- daughter, I like to think of us as buddies, friends, partners in crime. I learned my musical side from him. He plays the piano. And has incredible taste in music. I learned how to play the piano when I was 2 years old. I remember I just sat on the bench one day and started playing the lullaby he wrote for my mother. He was delighted to say the least. I also play the guitar since I was 3 years old. I found my uncle Jasper's old guitar in the basement, and learned by myself. Back to my dad and me, we also talk about everything. He has taught me all my manners. He has the gift of reading people's minds. I learned over the years how to block my thoughts from him without him noticing because it can be pretty annoying to have your dad inside your head.

Now, let's talk about me. I have curly hair the same color as my dad's, brown eyes like my mom's used to be, pale skin, but a little darker from the rest of my family, that sort of glows in the sunlight, and basically according to my family I'm incredibly beautiful. I have a gift that consists on transferring my thoughts to other people's minds by pressing my palms to their faces, but I haven't used my gift for about 6 years because it makes me feel like a freak. I don't like it when people touch me or stare at me. I sing quite well (everyone says amazing but whatever), I love every single kind of music, except country. I love having friends and people to talk to. I like being alone too. I'm an extrovert, but I'm very calculative like my father calls me. And I hate, note: HATE being called by my full name. It's not that I don't like it, because I really do. But I don't feel comfortable with people calling me Renesmee al the time. So I prefer Nessie, or Ness, or N like some of my closest friends call me. I also have something very odd: I've never been in love, not even once. Maybe star crushes, but never with someone I know.

So this is me and my family. Enjoy.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't own Twilight, or New Moon, or Eclipse, or Breaking Dawn!!!!! Stephenie Meyer does..*sniff*..**

**Please read and Review!!!!!! If you review, you give me a reason to keep going!!!!!! Remember that!!!!**

**Chapter 1**

**Nessie POV**:

Today is an ordinary day; My mom and dad are curled up in the couch, auntie Alice and Rosalie are internet shopping and Uncle Jasper and Emmet are playing chess. My grandparents are both in the hospital. It's a Saturday so we have nothing special to do. Or that's what I thought.

"Mom, I'm bored, can't we do anything like normal people? I mean, It's Saturday." I asked.

"Well, what do you want to do?" She answered, looking up at me.

"Uh, I don't know..." I really didn't feel like going to the movies, or shopping, or really going out of the house, with any of my family members for that matter. And now that was secure, I was free to go wander in the woods by myself.

"And what exactly are you going to do alone in the woods?" My father asked, clearly hearing my thoughts.

"You now, that's very annoying. Nothing is private in this house."I said, frowning at him.

"Was that supposed to be private? Why?" Oh, now I have to give an explanation. God, I hate explaining things to him in particular.

"No, it wasn't supposed to be, I'm just telling you the truth about your eavesdropping." I said shrugging.

"Nessie, be nice. You know your father has to know EVERYTHING about you. Besides, that way he can track you down in case of emergency." Uncle Emmet said sarcastically. I giggled a little at his way of making fun of my dad without even trying.

"Nice, Emmet, very nice. Now my own daughter doesn't take me seriously." My dad replied slightly annoyed. "Go, but don't be late" He added with a smile. I liked his smile. It was crooked and very pretty, just like mine. I never noticed that until my mother told me. That was a very long time ago. I was still a baby.

"Fine, I'll be back in a while. See ya!" I grabbed my jacket and headed out the door. The day was lovely. The sky was a faded gray, but that's how it is here in Alaska. I started getting deeper in the woods and when I was sure I was out of hearing range from my father, I let my mind wander.

I thought about my childhood, specifically when the whole deal with the Voltury was over. When people started leaving but a few kept behind. One of them was Nahuel, he was a boy just like me, and when I mean like me, I'm referring to half vampire-Half human. He was older than my father. He had tanned skin, jet-black hair, piercing blue eyes and was very, very tall, a little taller than my father. I remembered how my grandpa Carlisle interrogated him about my future. Apparently we could live as long as a normal vampire, my strength would increase over the years, my speed too and I would stop growing by the age of seven, which already happened a year ago. I could live of human food or blood, but human food wasn't as good as blood was. Its taste was kind of off, except for things with a stronger flavor like chocolate, which I liked.

I never really got to talk personally with Nahuel, none of my family gave him a chance to address me directly, and that bothered me. I had my own questions about my future and present.

It was almost the end of the school year; I was portraying a 10th grader along with Alice and my mother. I was a week away from summer and I still had no idea what my plans were for the next two months, I think my dad is planning something but I'm not sure yet.

I looked at my cell phone's watch. "Shoot!" It was almost eight o' clock I was surprised my family hadn't sent a search patrol in my behalf. As I speed through the now dark woods my mind slipped back to Nahuel and his aunt Hulien. Where would they be right now?

When I got home I found my mother sitting on the front steps. "Where have you been?" She asked. "I was very close to going looking for you". I laughed. I knew she would react that way to my disappearing.

"Sorry, lost track of time". I offered, coming to sit by her.

"It's fine, actually I wanted to give you some good news, well your father does."She replied.

I ran inside with her close behind me and found my dad sitting in the dining room. That's weird, we never use the dining room, except when we need to discuss something with the whole family. I sat down in front of him and my mother sat down next to him. Slowly, every member of my family started coming in and sitting at the table with us, even Carlisle and Esme were there.

"Well" My dad started. "I received a call from Zafrina, do you remember her?" He asked me.

"She's from the Amazon coven, right? I said.

"Exactly, you know she made me and Bella promise you would visit her" He said.

I was so excited I almost jumped from my chair, but then I remembered he still hasn't finished.

Dad chuckled at my impulsiveness. "Zafrina decided to invite you over for the summer, but she didn't invite anyone else, just you. She said there were things she thought she could teach you."

"So you're saying..." I started, but my mom finished my sentence. "You're going to Brazil for the summer!"

"REALLY?!" I squealed. "Oh my god!" I finally jumped from my chair and hugged my parents.

"Oh this is so exciting; Nessie will go to her first solo trip!" Auntie Alice said while she clapped her tiny hands.

Everybody in the room was smiling widely, except from Uncle Emmet. "So we won't have little Nessie the whole summer?" He asked sadly.

"No, we won't honey" Answered Auntie Rosalie, smiling sympathetically at him.

"Oh, well. Guess I'll have to find someone else to goof around with." He cracked a smile.

"Thanks guys, really I'm very excited" I said.

"Yes, I can feel that" Said uncle Jasper, clearly influenced by my good mood.

I couldn't stop smiling, my first solo trip as Alice had said. Next week couldn't come soon enough.

**Ok, so I know it's not that incredible, but I swear next chapter will be more interesting, although I would post it faster if I get lots of reviews!.**

**Stephenie Meyer owns everything!! Even Edward.. ******


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ok, so I just got my first review!!! Just two words, but still pretty exciting!!! :D**

**I don't own anything, not Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse or Breaking Dawn. Stephenie Meyer does!!!! **

**Today I saw the New Moon trailer, almost got a heart attack!! But it was SO worth it!! **

**Ok, so on with the story…**

**Chapter 2**

**Nessie POV:**

Today was my last final, Geometry, and then I was free from school! I was leaving to Brazil tomorrow, finally, I couldn't wait! I'm going to have so much fun, I can imagine myself running in the Amazons with Zafrina and learning more about how to control my powers, although I had pretty much perfected that, It has been years since I had to worry about accidentally revealing my family's secret if I touch someone the wrong way…

"Nessie!" I turned around and came face to face with my friend Carol. She was slightly hyper all the time, but considering I had a kind of hyper personality, I could handle that. "Are you ready to get this over with? I'm so happy we're finally getting out of here!!" She started rambling about what she would do this summer until she remembered I was with her. "Oh, sorry, I was rambling again. You almost haven't told me anything about your sudden plans to going to Brazil. What's up with that? Are you running away from the authorities? Did you finally commit a crime? I knew you would, you have a natural mischievousness inside of you."

"No, I haven't killed anyone yet." I sighed; it made me very happy to have someone outside my family to talk about this. "I'm going to Brazil because a friend of my family made my mother promise I would visit her and her sisters someday and she decided that someday was now, so the rest is history."

"Esme and Carlisle are so cool to let you go by yourself." Our story was pretty much the same as always, Esme and Carlisle are the adoptive parents, Rose and Jasper are the Hale twins, Alice, Emmet and my dad are adopted siblings. The only thing that has changed is the fact that me and my mom are new in the whole family story. I'm dad's twin sister and mom's Emmet's little sister. "My parents would never even dream about letting me go to another country without them."

"Ha, well... I guess I'm lucky." I smiled internally, I knew for sure I was, indeed, very lucky.

"You are! Now tell me, are you planning to hook up with some guy over there? I heard Brazilians are hot! Plus it's like the capital of soccer or something? That must be attractive to you." She said.

"Nobody is hooking up with anybody, and I don't only say it because of me." I gave her a warning look.

She laughed. "You know I'm a saint. I won't do something like that." She smiled innocently.

"Sure." I replied sarcastically.

Just then the bell ringed and I was on my way to ending the school year once and for all.

I aced my test for sure, but that was the last thing in my mind when I headed to the parking lot to join my family. I was finally less than twenty four hours away from boarding a plane to Brazil.

"Impatient are we?" Said my dad with a smile as I got in the car.

"To say the least." Replied uncle Jasper. I glared playfully and that made my mother giggle.

"She has a right to be excited; it's her first trip-"She was cut by Auntie Alice.

"Solo!" She squealed, clapping her hands again.

"Yes, you've been pretty clear on that Alice." I said smiling broadly.

"When we get home I am going to help you pack your bags, you're going to need a lot of stuff, it is three months you know." She said very seriously; this was a big thing for her, my wardrobe was supposed to help with first impressions, and last time I saw Zafrina I was less than three feet tall, so this could count as first impression.

When we pulled up in the driveway, Auntie Alice grabbed my hand and toed me to my room. I was in for a very long afternoon modeling different outfits for her since she couldn't 'see' how they would look like, but I didn't mind. I liked modeling for her.

While she disappeared in my closet I thought about my parents, about how grateful I was for them letting me go on this trip, I wanted my dad to know exactly how I felt, besides surprise. I didn't think he would let me go so easily, maybe he's finally grown tired of my presence and wanted some time alone with mom.

"You know that's not true!" I heard him call from his room. I laughed out loud to that. _I'm just messing around with you, dad._ I heard him chuckle. Then Auntie Alice came out of my closet after having tossed on my bed about my whole closet.

"Ok, so first try on the jeans and we'll match them up with tops." She said while handing me a pair of dark navy blue skinny jeans. My favorite kind. I smiled while I grabbed them and put them on.

"So promise me one thing" She said with a slightly sad look on her face. It wasn't so frequent I got to see Auntie Alice sad, and I didn't like it to be honest. "Anything." I answered without thinking about it.

She grabbed both my hands with hers and stared into my eyes. "I want you to call me every day, they have reception there, so there is no excuse for you not to call me. I also want you to take tons of pictures and email them to me. Not one or three, a lot, okay?" She demanded.

"I will Alice, and I will also try and post them on facebook so you can see them anyway." I answered.

"Thank you." She smiled widely at me, while handing me a black and white stripes shirt.

I put it on and did a cat walk and turn for her. "You really are grown up, aren't you?" She asked grimacing.

"Just on the outside. In the inside I'm still a little girl who loves to play with dolls and coloring books." I answered.

She giggled. "One good thing is that you still like me to dress you, never a complaint. Unlike other people in this house…" She replied.

It was my turn to laugh. "Yes, well you do have impeccable taste for fashion; maybe you should consider designing someday." I suggested. "But of course, you wouldn't have many clients, since I would buy each piece of clothing you make." She hugged me and I kissed the top of her head.

"You truly are the best niece ever!" She said. "Now let's move on to the next outfit, we have a lot to do before you go to sleep." She said while rummaging the mountain of clothes she had got out of my closet.

It wasn't until nine o' clock at night that I finished trying on and modeling everything Auntie Alice wanted me to take with me. She even threw in a few bathing suits, why would I be needing bathing suits for the jungle? But she said I should always be prepared, and she's the expert so I just left her to finish off, and went downstairs looking for Auntie Rose. She would probably be moping about me going awa for the summer and I wanted to give her a proper goodbye.

She was sitting in the couch watching TV, but I knew she wasn't watching anything, unless she suddenly became interested in the making of very tall buildings. I sat down next to her.

"Hey" I said. "Is anything good on?"

"There's never anything good on, so no." She replied grimly. "So tomorrow is your big day?"

"I guess, yeah. But it's nothing compared to spending the summer with you guys, you know that. It's just… Different." She smiled. That was good, at least she wasn't mad or anything of the sort.

"I'm going to miss you, honey." She said carefully, like she didn't want me to get the wrong idea. "But I do want you to have fun. I suppose I didn't really notice how grown up you are until now."

"People have been saying that." I said. "But as I said before, I'm only big in the outside."

"Having a fun personality doesn't mean you are childish. Has Emmet been calling you that?" She said with a hint of anger in her voice.

"No, he hasn't." I said quickly. "It's my own thoughts, no one else's. But you know I like to criticize myself a lot. And I do think I'm a kid."

"You are not a kid, Nessie." She said convincingly."Kids are not as smart as you are, or perceptive." She had always said I was perceptive because I noticed details in everything.

I giggled. Maybe she was right, but I would never stop feeling like the baby in a house full of people who have lived for centuries, except from mom.

"Now on with what's important." She said in a way that sounded like she was ready for business. "Did you finish packing?"

"Alice did, or is, I'm not sure."

"Oh, well she knows what you need." She said approvingly. "Are you taking anything extra with you?"

I knew what she meant by extra. "I'm bringing my guitar with me, but nothing else." My guitar always traveled with me, no matter where I went.

"Good, you'll be needing that in case you get bored." She said. I doubted I would get bored, but whatever, right? "Well it seems like you're all set."

After that we talked for about half an hour and the rest of our family joined us. I got a chance to be with everyone and before I went to bed I had a really long talk with my parents. I didn't really mind, because I wanted to spend time with them before I left. My flight was leaving at eight thirty in the morning, so it's not like I had much time.

I was woken by my mom and dad, even though I wouldn't over sleep. I only slept two hours normally. Four if I had gone for a while without sleeping, which I could do if I wanted to, but my family didn't like it when I did that.

"Good morning, honey." My mom said smiling. Dad was leaning against the wall at the other end of the room and he was smiling warmly at me.

"You should get up and start getting ready before Alice assaults you." He said, humor obvious in his voice.

"Good morning guys, I'm up." I said casually, while hoping out of bed, giving each one of them a hug, and slipped in the shower. I already knew what to wear. Auntie Alice has left it hanging in the back the bathroom door. When I had finished showering and was fully changed, I came out.

Not very surprisingly Auntie Alice had joined my parents and was waiting for me in my dresser.

"Are you kidding? I have to be in the airport in an hour." I laughed.

"She insists in annoying you one last time before you go." Said my dad.

"Very funny, Edward. Now, out!" She pointed to the door. Dad flashed his smile at me and left with mom close behind him.

"You shouldn't be so mean to him, Alice." I said grinning. "You'll hurt his feelings, you know."

She giggled. "Maybe, but I don't like him around when I'm trying to make you look gorgeous, not that I have much to work on, you're gorgeous as it is." She concluded. I smiled, she constantly told me how beautiful I was, not that I really paid attention to any of it, but it was nice to hear it.

When Auntie Alice was done with me, I went downstairs where my whole family was. We all got in separate cars: me, mom and dad in the Volvo, uncle Jasper, Alice, Rose and Emmet in auntie rose's BMW, and grandma and grandpa in grandpa's Mercedes.

So basically my whole trip over to the airport mom and dad kept telling me that if I needed anything they would do what they could to help, and if I felt home sick they would send me a plane ticket as soon as possible. Nothing new, just the usual over protectiveness, but I didn't complain, considering they were letting me o on my own to a trip half across the continent.

When I said my final goodbyes I did the usual hug and kiss, but when I got to Auntie Rose, it was a whole different story. She grabbed me by the shoulders and said:

"I swear to everything that is holy that if you feel the tiniest bit uncomfortable I will take a plane myself and go wherever you are and bring you home with me, just give me a call and I'll be on my way."

She said this very seriously and she looked like she would be crying if she could.

"I doubt that will happen, but I'll keep it in mind, just in case." She finally gave me my hug and kiss, and I was off.

I boarded the plane and began my long journey to the Amazons. I only fell asleep once during the whole flight, and that includes the plane changing.

I finally saw the green woods of Brazil and felt the plane lower until we hit the ground. I was officially at the beginning of hopefully the best summer of my whole life.

Zafrina greeted me joyfully and took me to her house –which was at the side of an abandoned road in the very edge of the Amazonian jungle- where her sisters were waiting. They all greeted me and to my surprise, had a tiny party prepared for me. It was just the four of us, Zafrina, Kachiri, Senna and me, but I have to admit it was very fun. We sang, danced and laughed.

They all asked me questions about my life in Alaska, which I answered more than willingly, but then I remembered I had to call my family. It was very late in the night, but considering the circumstances, I knew it didn't really matter. It wasn't like I was waking them up or anything.

I dialed Auntie Alice's cell phone number and she picked up at the first ring.

"Nessie!" She squealed. "How are you did you have a nice flight?"

"Yes I did." I answered happily. "To my surprise Zafrina, Senna and Kachiri had a little party set up for me, that's why I didn't call earlier."

She giggled. "Really? I guess I'll have to do the same when you get back so I keep my spot as your favorite aunt."

"Don't be silly Alice; now put me on speaker phone, I want to say hi to everyone."

"Okay, hold on." I heard a key tone. "There, say hi."

"Hi everyone!" I said. "How are you?"

"Bored." I hear Uncle Emmet say, and then I heard a smack. "OW!" Auntie Rose hit him, at least that was something I knew I wouldn't be missing.

"We are very good, thank you for asking, honey. We miss you." She added.

I laughed. "I miss you too."

"Do you want me to come over?" Auntie Rose asked impatiently.

"No, I'm fine, believe me." I answered quickly, even though I knew she wouldn't do anything unless I asked her to.

"Don't worry about her Nessie, she's just a little out of place because she doesn't have anyone to spoil all day." It was my dad, his beautiful voice standing out of everybody else's.

"If you say so, dad." I said, laughing. "Mom, are you even there?"

"Of course I am, sweetie. I was just giving everybody a chance to speak." She replied. "Is it beautiful out there?"

"Yes it's wonderful, it has to be one of my favorite places in the whole world so far, and I haven't even taken a good look at it." I answered.

"I hope I get to hear a song inspired by that." Said dad, remembering how inspired I got when I saw a beautiful place.

"Oh, there will be plenty of songs as soon as I go out and explore a little."

"Take pictures too." Grandma said. "Try to find time to read the book I lent you." Said grandpa.

"I already read it in one of my flights." I answered proudly.

"That's great." He said.

"Don't forget to write me everyday" Said uncle Jasper, I was beginning to worry that he hadn't spoken yet.

"I would never forget to keep you informed, Jazz." I smiled widely at how easy it was to speak to my family.

After another while of talking I said goodbye and hung up. I went upstairs and Senna was waiting for me to show me my room. I was up for a great summer. I hope something interesting happens.

**So it's a longer chapter, that's good. I like long chapters :D**

**I hope you liked it, what will be the "interesting" thing that will happen? **

**Find out next chapter!!**

**Adios!! xD**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: I don't own anything!!! Stephenie Meyer does!!!**

**I just got another review!! So exciting! But it was only signed as "nat" so, whoever that is, thank you!! It's very inspiring for me to know people actually like what I'm doing, 'cause it's not easy. It's taken me forever to write what I have so far! But you guys make it worth it! **

**Well, moving on...**

**Chapter 3**

**Nessie POV:**

I woke up this morning and I couldn't believe where I was. I could have sworn everything that happened yesterday was a dream, but I'm glad to know it wasn't! My room wasn't as big as my room back at home, but it was beautiful. It had blue walls and the furniture was all made of wood. My bed was queen size and it had a blue bed cover. I had a mirror that cover one of the walls completely, and a closet that wasn't the size of a room, but it was a walk-in closet. I didn't really care about that, it would've been the same to me if I didn't have a room at all, I could sleep in a couch, so this was pretty much more than I asked for.

I got changed, brushed my hair and went downstairs. I found Zafrina at the bottom of the stairs waiting for me, she must have heard me.

"Good morning Nessie!" She said. "Did you have a good sleep?"

"Good morning, Zafrina, and yes I did have good sleep." I replied. "You house is very beautiful." I said as I got a chance to really look at it. I hadn't had time yesterday.

"Thank you, it's nothing, really." She said. "We just needed a place to be when we weren't out, so we got this house. And since it's so close to the woods, it's perfect."

"Yeah, I can see that."

"So today is a little cloudy, so we are free to go downtown, would you like to come with me?" She asked. "It is not very often that we have days like this, it must be your presence what gave us such luck."

I laughed. "Yes, I would love to come with you."

We spent the whole day going to markets and stores and buying a few things here and there, but it wasn't really a shopping trip, so we didn't buy a lot of things. I got to see around a little more, this place is amazing! People were so different than the people in Alaska, plus this wasn't a small town where everybody knew everybody, so Zafrina didn't have the problem of having to move when people get suspicious.

We even got to see a few street shows, turns out the circus was in town and they were doing street shows. The first one we saw was a mime, he pretended to be inside a box and tried to get out, it was very funny. The second one was three clowns. One of them wanted to get married with somebody in the audience, and guess who they picked, me.

"I see a beautiful girl for my partner, Pav!" Said the clown happily. He came up to me and pulled me inside the circle formed by the audience. I wasn't really willing to do this. "Are you going to bail on him? He will be so sad!"

Oh, well. This couldn't hurt; I guess I'll just make something fun out of it. He guided me to the tiny car where Pav was. I sat down in the hood.

"This is what's going on: Pav needs his muse to have a few qualities for him to fall in love with you." Said the clown. "First of all: Do you want poor and lonely Pav to fall in love with you?"

"Of course it would be an honor, the first time that a clown would fall in love with me." I replied, playing along.

"And would you fall in love with him?" He asked.

"Sure, why not? He looks very handsome." I said. The crowd went crazy.

"Well, there is only one thing missing. His muse has to be a clown too!" He said. "What do you say? Would you be willing to become a clown?"

"No, but I could try. For love, you can turn me into a clown." I said. I didn't want to get my face painted, but I was already here.

It wasn't as bad, they only painted my face white and gave me a hat. They led me back to Pav and I sat down in the little car's hood.

"Now she is perfect! All you have to do is get married now!" Exclaimed the clown.

The pretend ceremony was very fun and they gave us toy certificates and rings. I have to admit it was a very fun and different thing to do. When I came back to Zafrina, she was smiling broadly.

"That was wonderful, Nessie, have you ever acted in front of an audience like that?" She asked.

"Well, never with clowns, but I have acted in school plays and stuff like that." I answered.

"Well, it was very natural; anyone would think you are one of them." She said.

We headed back to the hose. It was getting very late. When we got there I went straight to my room and washed my face, I still had white paint. When I got it all I proceeded to call my auntie Alice again.

I told my family about my day and announced I was officially married to a clown. They all burst into laughter when I said that, but luckily I had given Zafrina my camera and she took pictures of the whole thing, so I had proof.

When I was done talking with my family I heard people downstairs with Zafrina, but it wasn't Senna or Kachiri, there were two people. I hear a women's voice, but the other person didn't seem to be talking. I decided to take a peek from the top of the stairs.

I saw a woman with black braids and skin lightly tanned, clearly another vampire, talking to Zafrina. I recognized her. She helped us with the Volturi incident, but I couldn't remember her name. She was tall, about six foot one, I guessed. It wasn't until that moment that I remembered there was supposed to be another person there, so I searched with my eyes the other person and what I saw left me in complete shock.

The other person was a man, approximately nineteen years old in appearance. I recognized him, too. I remembered he was related to the woman, but he was different. He had her same slightly tanned skin and jet black hair, but he had something she didn't have. His eyes were the most beautiful color I had ever seen. They were a weird shade of blue, almost green. He was taller than the woman, about six foot three, maybe four. He was the most beautiful person I had ever seen in my whole life. In that moment his eyes locked with mine. Did I say that out loud?

"Renesmee?" He said, in low whisper. His voice was deep, but gentle at the same time. His accent was barely perceptible.

Zafrina and the woman turned in my direction, and I suddenly felt like I was being pointed with a spotlight, for the second time today, I thought grimly. I was down the stairs and next to Zafrina in a second, the man's eye's never leaving mine.

"Yes, it's her, look how big she is! Isn't she gorgeous?" Zafrina said proudly, while putting an arm around my shoulder.

"Hi" I said in a small voice. I could barely move my lips. I felt like if I were locked. I couldn't move under the man's gaze, every single one of my muscles were locked in place.

"Gorgeous is an understatement!"Said the woman. "Do you remember me? I'm Huilen."

The man turned his gaze to Huilen and I felt like I could move again. "Yes, I remember you. Thank you for what you did for my family, we are eternally grateful for it. I didn't have the chance to tell you this last time we saw each other."

"It was nothing, we are glad to help our own, besides, it is not very often we come across somebody like Nahuel." She said softly. Now I remembered him. He was a half-breed like me; he told the Volturi his story and practically saved us.

His eyes locked with mine again and the feeling of being paralyzed returned. "It was a pleasure to help you." He said in a low voice, apparently he didn't speak very loud. Was he shy? He smiled, and his whole face seemed to soften with the gesture, making him look more beautiful, if possible. I mimicked his expression.

Just then I remembered Huilen and Zafrina were there and turned to them, Nahuel did the same. We caught then exchanging a conspirational glance before they composed themselves. Huilen quickly turned her gaze at us.

"This is just wonderful." She said. "Now that you are both here, you could talk and catch up. I hope you two become great friends." She put her hand on Nahuel's shoulder and he gave her a warning look before turning to me again. Now I remembered how they were related. Huilen was Nahuel's aunt.

"Yes, of course." He said. I wondered if he really meant that or if he just said it to please his aunt. He smiled, so I guess he didn't do it that reason.

"Well, I have an idea, why don't you two go out for a walk while I and Huilen have a little chat? Said Zafrina, smiling at me. I had the impression she just wanted us to have time alone. I thanked her secretly for it.

We went out of the house and walked towards the jungle. We didn't speak. I was already nervous as it was, I couldn't make the first move. And that was the weird part of it all: I was never nervous. We went deeper and deeper into the jungle, but I wasn't really worried, I assumed he knew where he was going because he didn't falter at any moment.

He finally broke the silence. "You know 'little chat' means we have a few hours to talk." His voice had me in a trance, but I had to snap out of it before he thought I was retarded.

"I imagined that, yes." I said. I couldn't just leave it there, or we would be trapped in this awkward silence forever. "So you cut your hair."

He frowned. Did I say something wrong? Somebody save me! "You remember." He sighed. "Well I got tired of the long hair. I was never very fond of it, anyway. I just kept it that way out of laziness."

"Oh." Oh? That was all I could say?

"You have certainly changed a lot since the last time I saw you." He said. "If it were not for my good memory, I would have not recognized you."

"Yes, well… I can't really say the same thing, I mean you haven't changed at all since then, but you do seem happier." That was the best I got, so I hope he could give me more material to work with as we went on.

He smiled. Bingo! At least I got something right. "Yes, I am. I own that to you, actually."

To me? "How come?" I asked.

"Well, you know my story. It does not have the happiest beginning. But when I saw your family, I realized it was not all my fault. I was not destined to be a monster. I forgave myself. I have to admit it was not very easy, living my whole life hating myself and suddenly wanting to forget about those feelings. But I have tried, and succeeded. Thanks to you, Renesmee." He said. It was a longer speech that I had imagined I would get from him, but I guess we were progressing.

"Please, call me Nessie, or Ness or N. whatever you prefer." I said automatically to the sound of my full name. It was an old habit I had. "But, you're welcome. I'm really glad that you're happy."

"Well… Nessie, I have to say I am surprised you have not bombarded me with questions, yet." He said. "I was expecting that, considering the last time I was with your family, they had that behavior towards me. Especially your grandfather."

I laughed. "Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I think it's much too early for us to play 20 questions. And about my grandfather, well, he's a doctor so it's kind of his nature to want to learn things like that, especially about a species like us." I said.

He laughed too, the sweetest of the sound. I had to focus. "Well, can I know what this '20questions' game is about?" He said. That took me a little by surprise. He didn't seem like the curious type of person. At least not at first glance.

"Well, the name says it all itself. One of us asks a lot of questions and the other one answers them." I said casually.

"Do you mind me starting with the questions, then?" He asked in the same tone as me.

"I guess not." I replied. What could he possibly want to know about me?

"Do you like having such a large family?" That was something I was definitely not expecting. I guessed he saw something in my expression because he tried to take it back. "If that is too personal, I can ask something else, if you want." I smiled at his concern, but did my best at answering.

"Well, it can be a blessing and a curse at the same time. For once, it's never lonely, so I'm rarely bored. Besides, I'm the baby of the family to say the least. Since everyone there, except my mom, has lived at least a hundred years. So that is good for me because they are always trying to please me one way or the other, and we love each other very much. But in the other hand, I don't know the definition of the word privacy. With a dad that reads minds and an uncle who can feel every single one of my emotions, it's hard to keep secrets. But, thank god, I mastered the art of blocking my mind to my dad with the years, but everything I keep from him; I end up telling him eventually, so it's really no use. And about uncle Jasper, well, we have a really good relationship, so I always talk to him about what I feel."

To all of this he listened intently, as if I were telling him the most interesting story of all times.

"You love them all very much, don't you?" He asked with a weird look on his face. Almost jealousy, but not quite.

"Yes, I do." I replied. He started walking again, and that's where I realized we had stopped in the first place.

"Do you like Brazil?" He asked. Another thing I wasn't expecting.

"Yes, it's very beautiful. Completely different compared to my home." I said.

"Is this the first time you travel by yourself?" How did he know that?

"Yes. How did you know?" I asked.

"You look a little bit home-sick." He said. I guess he was right, but I didn't even notice it.

"Yeah… I guess I do. But it's not that bad." I mumbled.

"Alright… Maybe I should try less personal questions." He said. "What do you do for entertainment?"

"You mean, for fun?" I asked. He nodded. "Well, I do a lot of things. For example, I like going out with my friends, or just getting together with them. I like going hunting with my family, or just going out with them. And I also love dancing."

"What do you dance?" He asked.

"All kinds of stuff. I dance ballet, jazz dance, hip hop, whatever. It depends on my mood, really." I answered.

"Wow that is very impressive." He stated.

I smiled. "Oh, I also play the piano like my father and the guitar."

"What kind of guitar do you have?" He asked.

"An old Epiphone. It was uncle Jasper's. I found in our basement and it was love at first sight." I said, remembering the day when I discovered a very important part of myself.

"An Epiphone? Those are wonderful." He said.

"Do you play?" He had to, how would he know so much about it?

"Yes. I have an old Peavey." He said with a smile on his face.

"Peavey? They make great amplifiers." I said with a smile in my face, as well. "I have one for my Less Paul."

"You have a Less Paul?" He said, with a little shock in his face. "That is my dream guitar, although, I have never played an electrical guitar before."

"We have that in common, then. It's my dream guitar too. I had to practically bribe my dad for him to get it for me." I said. "But electrical guitars aren't hard to play. I think acoustic ones are harder."

"How long are you staying?" He stopped walking and faced me.

"The whole summer." I said. He smiled again.

"I could show you around, if you would like to." He said.

"Of course, that would be great." I answered, smiling. I had never smiled so many times in one night.

"Do you want to go back? I believe our time is over." He said.

"Sure, let's go." I replied.

When we got back to the house, we found that Zafrina and Huilen had moved their conversation to the living room, and were sitting on the couches. I noticed Senna and Kachiri weren't there yet. That must mean they were hunting.

"We're back!" I said. They both stood up.

"Well, Huilen it has been a pleasure to have you here. You too Nahuel. Have a good night." Said Zafrina.

"The pleasure is all mine." Said Huilen. She came towards the door and faced me. "You are beyond beautiful, Renesmee. It has been an honor to see you again."

"Me too." I said.

"I will come back tomorrow morning." Whispered Nahuel for only me to hear. I nodded.

Zafrina gave me a weird look when I was heading to the stairs. I wonder why that is. Oh, well. I'll ask her tomorrow, for now I have to think about my day, and what tomorrow will be like.

**Well???? Hope you liked it!! I think it turned out a lot better than what I had planned, but that is up to you guys to decide!!**

**Stephenie Meyer owns EVERYTHING.**

**I watched the MTV Music Awards last night. OMG! Twilight won five awards!! Incredible! My brother was a little pissed by that, you see, he doesn't really like Twilight, at all.**

**Well, please review!!**

**See ya next chapter!! :D**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: I don't own anything!! Stephenie Meyer does!!!**

**I want to thank ScienceStar who gave me a really cool review!! I looooove reviews! As you may already know, but still I want my awesome reviewers to know I appreciate what they do for me!! **

**Ok, so I am totally obsessed with Ryan Sheckler!! I love him!! I was out of town for a few days with a friend and we spent every day swooning over Ryan.. I know that it sounds pretty pathetic but I can't help myself! Well, to whoever loves Ryan, great!! And those of you who don't like him... well, shame on you... xDD**

**Let's carry on...**

**Chapter 4**

**Nessie POV:**

Today Zafrina woke me up. She was going hunting for the day with her sisters and wanted to say goodbye to me.

"So, I see you befriended Nahuel very quickly." She said. That reminded me of her weird look last night.

"Yeah, any reason why you gave me that weird look last night?" I asked as innocently as I could manage.

"No reason at all." She answered in the same tone as me. "I was just thinking that maybe you two should spend some time together since you have a lot in common."

"Oh, ok." I replied. Somehow I wasn't really convinced but I decided to drop it.

"Well, I will see you later." She stood and walked to the door. She stopped there. "I hope this is not a problem, I mean, if you feel lonely I can stay."

"No!" I said quickly. "Really, I'm fine. You need to go hunting; I will find something to do, just go I don't mind."

"Oh, fine then." With that she left. I waited until I heard the front door click to get out of bed. I changed and grabbed my guitar and went outside. I started walking into the forest until I found a comfortable place for me to sit down. I took my guitar out of it's case and started playing the first song that cme to my mind. It had been a while since the last time I could play freely without having someone listening in what I was doing. Or so I thought.

"You are very talented" A deep and gentle voice said. I turned around, it was Nahuel. He walked towards me and sat down in front of me.

"Thanks." I said in almost a whisper. He smiled.

"So you are a Yanni fan." He said. He knew the classics?

"You know Yanni?" I asked. He had to be very familiar to him, because I didn't even play the whole song, and I changed a few things init to make it fit better for a guitar.

"Who does not know him?" He said.

"Hey, I know a few people who don't have any idea of who Yanni is." I answered.

"Well, they do not know what they are missing." He said. The way he spoke was so… correct. I noticed he didn't use abbreviations when he spoke.

"Nope, they don't." I said, playing along. He chuckled.

"But, again, you are very talented." He said.

"Well, again, thanks." I said.

"How long have you been playing?" He asked.

"Ever since I was three." I answered.

"That is a very long time." He replied.

I put my guitar back in its case and looked up at Nahuel. He was just watching me with a peaceful look on his face.

"You do not have to stop on my account." He said.

"Its fine, I'm too distracted to play anyway." I said the last part in a low whisper.

"I am sorry if I am the cause of that distraction." He didn't miss a thing.

"You know what? We should keep playing 20 questions." I tried to change the subject.

"I agree, there were many things I did not get the chance to ask you." He said with a smile. I guess that meant he was still the one asking the questions.

"Well, here's your chance. Give me your best shot." I gestured him to go on with my hand.

"Do you know what you will do later on with your life?" What a strange question. But I had to answer. He seemed to be concentrated on asking personal questions, but I didn't mind. It was surprisingly easy to spill out my whole life to him.

"I've never known what I want for my future. It's not like I can't decide, it's just that I've never really given much thought to it. There's only one thing I've ever thought of… more like wondered." I said.

"And what is that?" He asked curiosity clear in his tone.

I faced him. "If I'll ever have what everyone in my family has, what my parents have. You know… Love." I bit my lip and looked away. I had just spilled my deepest secret to a stranger, but somehow, he didn't feel like a stranger to me, he felt more like a friend I haven't seen in a while and needed to catch up with, or something else but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"Your secret is safe with me." He said softly. I looked at him, but he wasn't looking at me, he was staring at his hands, which were folded on his knees.

"I grew up without a father or a mother to look up to." He said. "All I ever had was my aunt Huilen. She has taught me many things, and I am grateful for her company. But she was never a mother figure to me, we were more like companions. I love her very much; she is my aunt, my family. And I am truly impressed by the fact that he has never hated me. If I had been in her position, I am not sure I could have done for her what she has done for me. Even after I dragged her into this life with me."

I listened intently to all of this, I had the impression he had never told anyone else what he was telling me. He looked up and his eyes met mine.

"Your secret is safe with me." I said. He smiled.

"I know that." He said. "Somehow I feel I can trust you. It is the least I can do, considering you just told me something very personal. I will keep your secret and you will keep mine."

"I'm ok with that." I said smiling.

"I do believe you will find what you are looking for." He said. "There is no reason in the world why you should not."

"That' very sweet of you." I said.

"I try." He said.

"You know, you're not the person I would've thought you were." I said.

"And what kind of person is that?" He asked.

"I don't know… withdrawn?" I said.

"Withdrawn? Why would you think that?" He said with a frown. I hoped I didn't offend him.

"I don't mean it as an insult." I said quickly. "It's just that you didn't seem to be a very talkative person. Not at first glance, at least."

He looked away. "I am not."

"Ok, now I'm confused." It was my turn to frown.

"I never speak a lot with other people." He said simply. "I suppose withdrawn fits my description pretty well."

"But, you've talked to me. A lot." I said.

"I know." He said. He turned to me then. "I wonder why that is."

I swallowed. I didn't want to be an intruder or anything like that.

"But I don't mind talking to you, in fact, I feel quite comfortable doing so." He said smiling.

"I know me too." I said, relieved.

"Good, because I intend to spend more time with you, if you do not mind." He said.

"I don't mind at all." I replied.

He studied me for a while. The sensation of being trapped under his gaze came back. I don't know for how long we stayed like that until he broke the silence.

"So far, the only things I know about you is that you are a very good guitarist, a fan of the classics and you love your family very much." He said. That surprised me. I didn't expect him to say something like that after studying me with his eyes.

"That's pretty much who I am." I said. "I'm not that complex."

"I have to disagree with you." He said. "I find you incredibly interesting and complex. It seems to me that there are many things I can still discover about you. For instance, I just discovered you look down upon yourself."

"I don't." I defended myself. "I'm just realistic."

"Silly would be a better choice of words." He said.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "And what about you? You don't seem to be a number one fan of yourself either." I said with a spark of annoyance in my tone.

"I am working on that." He said. "I apologize if I bothered you with my comment."

"You didn't." I said, calming down. "It's hard for me to accept it when people see through me."

"That can be something you could work on." He said smiling.

"I suppose it is." I replied, smiling as well.

"Listen, why don't you leave your guitar back in Zafrina's house so we can go out for the day?" He asked me.

"Alright." I stood up and began to walk back to the house, but he caught my arm before I could take the first step. I turned around.

"You are not even going to question me?" He said incredously. "I mean, it is not an obligation, you come with me if you want to."

"Believe me, if I didn't want to go with you, I wouldn't." I said. He let go of my arm and walked beside me instead.

When I placed my guitar safely in my bedroom, I went downstairs. If I wouldn't have been so agile, I would've bumped into him for he was waiting at the bottom of the stairs. Our eyes met for a second, even now because I was standing two steps taller.

"Ready?" He said. I nodded. We left and headed downtown. He wanted me to get to now the place a little better, even though I had already told him I had been there with Zafrina. We walked around and watched people do normal things. A kid with a balloon, a women sitting on a bench updating her agenda, a man with a suitcase walking hurriedly across the street.

We walked by a boutique that sold ballet supplies and I stopped at the window. I was looking at these tiny slippers and remembered the first time I had set foot in a ballet studio. I was deep in thought when he spoke to me.

"Do you think you can stay here for a second? I need to go get something." He said. I simply nodded.

I went back to staring at the slippers. I don't know how long it was until I felt Nahuel stand by my side again. I turned around and faced him.

"Thinking about ballet?" He asked.

"Yes." I answered. "Where did you go?"

He was smiling. "I just went and got something for you." He presented me with a beautiful blue rose. I loved blue roses.

"It's beautiful." I said shocked. He took my hand and placed the flower gently in it.

"A beautiful flower for a beautiful girl." He said.

"Now you're just embarrassing me." I said, while blushing. No one ever made me blush.

"You are blushing." He commented. "What a human thing to do."

"It's my human side kicking in." I said.

"It suits you." He said. "The slight red in your cheeks I mean."

"And it definitely suits you." I said. "The complementing I mean."

He chuckled. "You make me laugh, I like that."

"I try my best at humoring the people around me." I replied.

"That is a nice quality." He said. Again with the compliments. "People should laugh more often. The world is filled with too many bad things, laughter makes it easier."

"That's an interesting philosophy you have." I said. "I might do the same thing and laugh at my problems."

"It has worked for me." He said. "Although, I do not see why you would have problems. Good people should not have to face situations like that." I laughed out loud at that one.

"Why is that funny to you?" He said confused.

"You think I'm a good person?" I said with a giggle.

"I am positively sure you are a good person." He said confidently.

"Really?" I said. "Do good people do this?" We were passing by a fountain and I bent over, caught some water in my hand and sprayed him all in once.

"Why did you do that?" He asked shocked. I laughed at his expression.

"Because I'm bad. Bad to the bone." I said theatrically.

"Oh, alright." He bent over and got some water and sprayed me. We started chasing each other around the fountain and sprinkling water on each other. People were staring at us but I didn't care, and apparently neither did he.

After we were completely socked in water, we finally stopped. We were laughing like madmen. I felt like a child again.

"Come on!" I said, while grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the woods with me. When we were out of sight of humans I broke into a run and he followed me. We ran deeply into the woods until we were in the same clearance we were this morning. We dropped to the ground and laid in the grass. I didn't realize my hand was still in his until I actually saw them linked. He never made any attempt at freeing his hand from my grasp. I looked at his face and found he was still smiling his beautiful smile. His eyes were full of joy, so I knew he wasn't faking it. My own smile widened at that.

"You have the most beautiful smile I have ever seen." He said. "I wish you smiled all the time."

"Well, you can always make me smile, so there shouldn't be a problem with that."

He sighed happily. "I cannot remember the last time I felt like a child." He said. "Neither can I remember the last ever having fun like this."

"Really?" I asked. "Never?"

"Never." He said.

"That sucks." I said. His widened but quickly went back to normal when he realized I didn't mean for it to be offensive.

"I suppose it does." He said.

"Everyone should have fun once in a while." I said. "It takes the pressure off. Being serious all the time isn't healthy."

"Is that your philosophy?" He asked.

"I guess it is." I replied.

"It is a good one, I have to admit." He said.

"Of course it is, it came from me." I said.

"Oh, I see I succeeded at raising your self esteem." He said.

"That's what this was all about?" I asked. "Raising my self esteem?"

"Do not get me wrong." He said quickly. "I meant everything I said about you. I never say things I do not feel."

"I hope that's true." I said, even though I was sure it was the truth because I could see it in his eyes.

"Would I lie to you?" He said bringing his face close to mine. His breath was tickling me.

"I guess not?" I said, not even sure of what I was saying. The closeness of his face had me completely distracted.

"Good." He said, going back to his original position and pulling his face away from me. I didn't like that, but I didn't tell him.

"I do not want you to get wrong impressions of me." He said.

"Don't worry, I'm not." I assured him.

"Tell me." He said.

"Tell you what?" I asked confused.

"What impressions you do have of me." He said.

"Oh, well… You really want to know?" I said.

"Yes." He encouraged me.

"Let's see… I know that you play the guitar, you love Huilen very much and have great taste in flowers." I said.

"That is good, I suppose." He said.

"I'm not finished yet." I said.

"I apologize for interrupting you, please continue." He said.

"Okay, but no need to be so formal." I said with a laugh. "You give the impression of being shy, but you're really not. You're just not really talkative, but when someone asks the right question you give very good answers. It's not common to make you talk more than a sentence, you never use abbreviations when you speak. You're very observant and perceptive. And you like walking and standing beside people, not in front or behind."

"You keep surprising me." He said. "You are a lot more perceptive than I gave you credit for, you read me like a book."

"Yeah, it's whole being the daughter of a mind reader deal." I said.

"Well, I will have to be more careful around you." He said. "I do not want you to find out about my secret identity."

"Oh, you're superman now?" I teased him.

"Maybe." He said, playing along. I laughed again.

"You call me unexpected, but you keep surprising me as well." I said.

"I have to keep up with you." He said.

"If you say so." I replied.

We went silent after that. He never looked at our hands, which were still linked, much to my enjoyment. He didn't bring it up, so neither did I. We just stayed there, laying on the grass and staring at the sky. At one point I felt his eyes on me, but I didn't ask him about it. He seemed to stare at me a lot. Maybe because I'm the first person he's met that is like him and isn't related to him. It's very weird for me too, I've been living with perfectly normal vampires my whole life and the only freak there was me, so it's very strange to meet someone like me.

"Are you having a good time?" he asked. Of course I was. I was in Brazil, laying on the grass with a completely gorgeous guy and holding hands with him.

"Yes" I answered. "Why?"

"I just wanted to know." He shrugged.

After that we kept walking and talking. I got my hand back, to be honest let go of his hand. I didn't want to bother him, but when I did he gave me a weird look, somewhere between confused and with a ting of hurt but yet again, maybe I was just seeing things.

**Sooooo??? What do you think??? Was it good?? Please let me know!!**

**I'm so inspired right now!!! A friend just gave me a plot idea for another Nessie and Nahuel story, but that would be a one-shot.**

**Well, please review!! I've been getting lots of reviews lately and that makes me very happy!! And when I'm happy, I write! So please review!**

**Well, see you next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 5

**..A/N: I don't own anything!! Stephenie Meyer does!!!!! Even Nahuel and Renesmee!!! **

**Ok, so I decided to make this chapter a little more romantic, because one of my reviewers said she was hoping that Nessie and Nahuel would go on a human date (Special thanks to xAshbellax!!!) But I will tell you one thing, this won't be the typical going to a restaurant date, just so you know what NOT to expect!!**

**So, let's get going!!**

**Chapter 5**

**Nessie POV:**

I hadn't seen Nahuel today, it had been two weeks since we re-met and we spent almost every day of that week together. I had learned a lot about him and so did he. We had become very close and I was happy about that. But this week, I had spent it with Senna, Zafrina and Kachiri. It had been great, I had talked to my family and I told them about meeting with Nahuel and Huilen, but I spared the details about me getting so close to Nahuel and spending all those days alone with him.

Right now I was with Zafrina and her sisters, but we weren't at their house, we were in town visiting a friend of theirs who, of course, didn't know about their true identity. I was beginning to feel left out in their conversations, so I decided to go out for a while.

"Excuse me, Zafrina." I said. "I was wondering if I could go get some fresh air, I won't go far."

"Of course, sweetie. Do you want me to come with you?" She asked with concern in her voice.

"No, its ok, I just want to go for a walk." I said. She nodded. I excused myself and went out the door.

It was a sunny day, so I had to be careful of where I was going. I decided to go back to that boutique I saw that day with Nahuel. When I was almost there the sun rose a little, so I had to say in the shadows and couldn't cross the street.

"How funny to find you here." I turned around and there he was, in all his glory leaning against a building and staring right at me.

"Right back at you." I said, walking over to him. "What are you doing here?"

"Honestly?" He said. "Waiting for you."

"For me?" I asked perplexed. "How did you know I was coming here?"

"I did not know you were coming here, but I was hoping you would." He answered.

"Oh, well then here I am." I said.

"Yes, you are." He straightened up and got loser to me. "Have you ever gone horseback riding?"

"No." I answered. Why would he ask that? Animals are naturally afraid of us.

"Would you like to do that now?" He asked.

"We can't. Not even if we want to, horses don't get near us." I said. He grinned.

"You see, my horses are different." He said. "I've known them ever since they were born. We're used to each other."

"You own horses now?" I said. His grin turned into a wide smile.

"There is a lot you do not know about me." He said. "Now let's go before the sun gets to high and we cannot move freely."

I started walking with him, but then I remembered one detail: Zafrina and her sisters didn't know where I was. I stopped on my tracks. He turned to me and gave me a questioning look.

"Zafrina." I said. "She doesn't know where I am." He smiled a confident grin.

"It is all taken care of, trust me." He said. I started walking again. What was this all about? I hadn't heard from him for a whole week and now he comes and asks me to go horseback riding with him? He couldn't treat me like that.

"So you decided I'm worthy of your time again?" I said without meeting his eyes.

"What do you mean?" He asked confused.

"It means, you ditched me for a week and now suddenly you want to go horseback riding." I said with annoyance clear in my voice. I never got angry, so I really hated this. He shouldn't have so much power over me. He grabbed my arm and turned me around so I was facing him. I glared at him.

"I did not ditch you." He said firmly. "I had to take care of some things, and Huilen was driving me insane with questions, so I decided that I had had enough and came back for you."

He had a point, I mean, I'm not the most important thing in his life, and we barely know each other. I shouldn't be affected about him not spending every minute of his time with me. I folded my arms in defeat.

"I'm sorry." I said. "It's not my place to be upset about this."

"It is alright." He said and went back to walking. I followed. "It is fun o watch, though. Your possessiveness over me." I can't believe he just said that I was so embarrassed.

"I wasn't being possessive!" I tried to convince him. Not that it worked. "Ok, maybe I was being a little possessive, but that's what happens when you spoil me."

"I will remember that for the future." He said. "But right now I want you to look at what is in front of you. We are here."

I stared straight ahead and saw a stable not very far away. I could hear horses moving inside. He broke into a run and I followed. We were there in a matter of seconds. We went in and I could finally see the horses. They were huge! A lot bigger then I imagined them to be. Nahuel walked up to a black horse.

"This is Medianoche." He said while stroking his hair. I was impressed the horses where so calm with our presence.

"He's beautiful." I said.

"He is." Nahuel agreed. "He was my first horse. We have an incredible bond, the two of us."

"I can see that." I said. He moved over to another horse that has three colors. Chocolate brown, white and black.

"This one is a very special one. She is the only horse that I gave a name to in English." He said. "Rosewood."

"Rosewood..." I repeated while walking over to her.

"She is the horse you will be riding." Right we were riding. It was a good thing I was wearing jeans today. You can touch her, she will not bite." I narrowed my eyes at him. He actually thought I was afraid of her?

"I know that." I said. I reached out and touched Rosewood's hair. It was half blond and half black. She turned her head to me and gave me a playful tackle. I laughed.

"She likes you." Nahuel said. I guess he was right. "Now saddle up, we should get going."

When the horses were ready, Nahuel grabbed to cowboy hats and placed one on his head. Then he walked up to me and spoke in a very low voice.

"I know this is the first time you do something like this, but I will be close behind in case you need help." He placed the hat on my head and took a step back to examine me. "You look perfect."

I smiled. "You do too." I said. "But we have to get going, don't we?"

He helped me get on Rosewood and gave me the instructions on how to direct her and pretty much all the basics. I gave Rosewood a little kick and she started moving. I turned around and saw that Nahuel was already on his horse, waiting for me. He nodded encouragingly. We finally went out of the stable to the open field.

"Keep going straight ahead until you see a trail." Nahuel said. I gave Rosewood a little kick and she moved forward.

"May I ask you where we're going?" I said.

"To a place you have never seen before." He said simply. I nodded.

"Alright." I decided it was time to start going faster so I nudged Rosewood again and she sprinted off, Nahuel kept close beside me.

We rode for a while in complete silence, but it wasn't an awkward silence, but a comfortable one. I turned my head and smiled a wide smile at him and he did the same, our eyes locking for a long time. All I could see were trees, trees and more trees. I began to feel like we were going in circles, but Nahuel never said anything, so I just kept going.

After another while I noticed a trail right in front of me. It didn't seem to be created by someone, in fact, it looked really natural. Nahuel instructed me to take it and keep going until it ended. I did, and what I saw in the end of the trail was one of the most beautiful sights I had ever witnessed. I was a lake, right in the middle of nowhere. Behind it, there was a gigantic stone wall and there were huge rocks all around it. There was a tree and one of its branches landed right on top the middle of the lake and there was a rope tied to it.

"After you." Said Nahuel. I got off the horse and so did he, we tied them to one of the trees and walked forward a little. I faced him.

"It's beautiful." I said. I was completely awed by the place, I couldn't even say how beautiful it was, but that had to do. He grinned.

"I used to come here as a child." He said. He pointed to the rope tied to the tree branch. "I did that."

"Wow." Was all I could say.

"It is my favorite place in the whole world." He said.

"Thank you for bringing me here, it means a lot to me." I said.

"Do you mind getting wet?" He suddenly asked.

"No, not really." I said. "Why?"

"Because we are going in." He had never been so authoritive about the places we went, so I guessed he had planned this whole thing previously.

Before I knew it he was taking off his shoes and his shirt. That's when I lost all of my focus. He had an amazing body, his chest seemed to have been made with a chisel and he had a six-pack, no it was more like an eight-pack. I was deliberately staring and I knew but I couldn't stop. But, unfortunately, Nahuel caught me.

"Is everything alright?" I heard him ask. I blinked a couple of times.

"Uh huh." Was the best I could do, with my current state of mind.

"Okay." He said slowly, while heading to one of the sides of the lake. He climbed one of the huge rocks and grabbed the rope. He swung Tarzan-style and dropped into the water with a splash. He emerged and his hair was plastered to his face. He couldn't look more gorgeous.

"I hope you are not expecting a printed invitation." He said. I snapped back to reality.

"I'm not." I answered. I took my shoes off and then realized I couldn't take anything else off. I didn't feel like going into the water with a guy in my bra and panties, so I decided to just go in as I was. I walked to the opposite side of where he had swung himself from, where the rope had landed. I took it and swung the same way he had and dropped in the middle of the lake.

I emerged and there he was staring right at me with a smile on his face. At that moment I realized that what I felt for him wasn't just friendship. It couldn't be. I had been hurt, actually hurt, because he hadn't come seen me for a week. I even counted the days I hadn't seen him. And when I did see him, I was so overcome with joy, I could barely contain myself. I thought about him every minute of the day and my heart skipped a beat every time he spoke to me. When he looked at me, it felt like his eyes were staring right into my soul and I could easily get lost in them.

He interrupted my thoughts by asking me if I was really ok. That was embarrassing.

"Yes, I'm fine." I said. "I was just a little distracted by my own thoughts; I guess it's the whole sight that makes me think."

He didn't say anything; instead he came closer to me and grabbed both my hands. I would have been bothered by that, as I said before, I hate it when people touch me, but his touch felt so warm and gentle, it felt right. He spun me in circles around him slowly and I giggled. He laughed too. Then he stopped and pulled m closer to carry bridal style. I tipped my head back so I was lying in the water.

He spun me once more and then stopped. I took a chance and wrapped my arms around his neck, and he responded by pressing his forehead to mine. We both closed our eyes and concentrated in just breathing in and out and listening to the sounds around us. I opened my eyes again, and so did he.

"I do not understand what I am feeling." He whispered. "When I am around you, everything seems so simple and so calm. It brightens my day to see you. And your beautiful voice puts every bird's song to shame. I am honest by telling you I have never felt this way for anyone in my whole entire life. You make my long existence seem worthy."

I couldn't say anything. What could you answer to something like that? I was speechless. I couldn't believe I was so lucky to have somebody like him to feel the same way towards me as I felt towards him.

"I hope with all my might that you are not offended by what I am about to do." He said. I couldn't understand, what could he possibly do that might offend me? In that moment he pressed his face closer to mine until our noses touched, his breath tickling my face. Then he pressed his lips very gently to mine.

If someone ever asked me how it felt when he kissed me, I wouldn't be able to answer. There were so many emotions rushing through me that not even I could understand what I was feeling. And then, as fast as it happened, it ended. He pulled away ever so gently and simply looked at me, as if he were looking for any signs of anger, or something like that.

I stared back at him and smiled a tiny smile, just so he would know I wasn't offended. I rested my head on his shoulder so he would calm down, and so I could regain focus. We stayed like that for a long while until the wind started blowing.

"Let's get out, I do not want you to be cold." He whispered. I nodded and unwrapped my arms from his neck, almost unwillingly. He helped me climb the rock and we sat on the grass next to where our shoes and his shirt were.

"You have not said anything in a very long time." He said, a little worried.

"I don't think there's anything I could say." I replied. I was a little embarrassed of the fact that I wasn't able to say something so beautiful as what he just told me, but I figured it was best if I didn't try, so I wouldn't ruin the moment.

"I see." He said, bowing his head. I had to do something before he would get the wrong idea, so I scooped closer to him and laid my head on his shoulder. He grabbed his shirt and wrapped it around me. I looked up and smiled.

"I suppose that is enough for me." He said, flashing a smile of his own.

"I won't be offended if you wrap your arms around me." I said, and he did immediately.

I had never been as happy in my whole life as I was in this moment. I never thought it possible for me to find someone like Nahuel and share with him what I had shared. It was the happiest moment of my whole life.

**I am so proud of this chapter, you have no idea how hard it was for me to find the perfect stage for their first kiss, but I guess it came up pretty well. **

**Special thanks to me fanfriend ScienceStar who gave a review requesting for me to update, I almost couldn't because I have been so busy, I actually planned this chapter to be longer, but I just cut it there so you people could read some of it. **

**Hope you liked it, and please review!!! I also accept ideas from anybody who wants to give them!! So please, if you have any ideas, even if it's silly (which I'm sure they won't be), please feel free to write them down in a review!!**

**A million thanks again to all of my readers.**

**See you next chapter!**

**P.S: One of my cousin's uncles is going on a trip to L.A. and he is invited to a party to which all of the actors from the movie Twilight will be going, and he promised us both he would get us autographs!! If he does, I promise you will be the first ones to know!!**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: I do not own Twilight, or New Moon, or Eclipse or Breaking Dawn… Unfortunately… Stephenie Meyer does!!! I only wish she had come up with a better idea of who Renesmee would end up with, but luckily I did!!! I'm sorry if I offend any Team Jacobs out there, but I really hate Jacob Black, the whole idea of him is just horrible!!! First he interferes with Bella and Edward's relationship (no one should ever mess with Edward ********) and then he comes and imprints on their daughter, so she can't even have a choice on who to be with!!! Can you imagine that? Never being able to have first and second boyfriends because some wolf boy decided you were his??? I don't know you but to me that sounds terrible…**

**Ok, so sorry about my little episode, it's just that Jacob really pisses me off…**

**On with the story…**

**Chapter 6**

**Nessie POV:**

"Do you want to leave?" Said Nahuel. "It is getting quite late."

"Yeah, your right." I said. "Let's go."

He offered is hand and helped me up. We untied the horses and took off. We were silent the whole ride back. I kept trying to say something but every time I was about to open my mouth I just couldn't do it. I guessed he was deep in thought because his body was there but his mind seemed to be someplace else.

When we got back to the stable he finally talked. It was making me really frustrated that he was always the one to break the silence, because usually, that was me. But everything seemed to be different with him.

"I have been thinking this whole way here." He said, not meeting my eyes. "That maybe I took that step too quickly, maybe I forced you into this way too soon. And that is why you have not said anything, because you are confused."

If I was confused before, now I was completely perplexed. He couldn't actually think I didn't want this, because I really did, in fact, it was all I wanted right now. I knew I would give him the wrong idea by not saying anything, so this was my only chance of mending it.

"You didn't take the step too quickly." I assured him. "Believe me; you didn't force me into anything. No one has ever forced me into doing something; it's not how I work. And it's not that I'm confused, well maybe I'm a little confused, but it's not about you. I just… Don't know how to act. I've never been in this situation before; it's the first time I have ever felt this way about anybody. I just don't know what to do, so you will have to be a little patient with me until I get used to this whole thing between us. Although, there is something I want you, no I need you to know. I want this, I really do, even if it doesn't seem to be that way, I really want this. So don't regret what you did, please, just don't."

When I was done, all I could do was look at Nahuel. He finally faced me and his expression was more relaxed, thank god. At least I had done something right. He even smiled a little.

"See?" I said. "You can't regret something that made you smile."

"I guess you are right, again." He said.

"Exactly." I smiled at him. "Now take me back to Zafrina's house, because I'm sure I will have to answer a lot of questions tonight."

"Of course." He said, coming closer to me. He stopped when we were only inches apart."But first, you will have to answer mine."

"And what is that?" I asked in a low voice.

"I do not know yet, but I will figure it out." He said, the he leaned down and pressed his lips against mine for the second time today. And it was exactly the same as the first time, I couldn't understand what I was feeling, but I knew it was something good because I smiled against his lips. He pulled away and grabbed both my hands, pulling me out of the stable. When we were outside, he dropped my hands.

"So this was an interesting day." I said.

"Yes it was." He answered.

"For how long have you been planning it?" I blurted out and clapped my hand to my mouth. "Sorry."

He chuckled, at least he wasn't mad. He never seemed to get mad. "It is alright." He said. "After all, I did plan it. A few days ago, if you must know."

"Oh, okay." I said. Then something came to my mind. "Does Huilen know?"

"She imagines it." He said. "She even asked me if there was something going on between us, as if she hadn't been hoping for it since the first day you came." He said the last part in a mocking tone.

"She has?" I asked. Now that explained why she and Zafrina were exchanging creepy looks that day.

"Yes." He answered. "And I am guessing Zafrina does too, and Senna and Kachiri."

"That is so none of their business!" I said with a laugh. "Our lives are not a soap opera they can sit and watch!"

"Tell me about it." He said. "I warned Huilen to keep out of it, but that only made her enjoy the situation even more."

I sighed. "We're doomed." I said, grabbing his hand.

"We are." He answered. We were already seeing the house so I decided to stop there.

"You should go, I'll face this alone." I said, placing my hand on his chest.

"Are you sure?" He asked full of concern. It was actually funny how he was reacting to this, like if I was on my way to war or something tragic like that. I smiled.

"I think I can survive." I said with a giggle. "Now, remember you have to face one yourself, so good luck."

He smiled and turned around, I did the same. When I came into the house I didn't see anyone, but I could hear them in the kitchen, so I took a deep breath and came into the kitchen. Kachiri was leaning against the counter; Senna and Zafrina were sitting at the table. They all had huge smiles on their faces and were staring at me expectantly. That made me uncomfortable.

"Hey." I said. I had to break the silence before I went insane. Why was this so hard? I felt a kind of fear to what they might ask and I didn't know why.

"So, how was it?" Asked Senna.

"Did you have fun?" Said Zafrina.

"Oh, this is so exciting!" Squealed Kachiri, clapping her hands. She reminded me of Alice, but the thought didn't exactly make me happy.

"It was great, I did have fun, and yes, it's very exciting." I answered to all three of them.

"I want details." Demanded Zafrina. That question didn't scare me, I was trying to figure out why I felt scared.

"You know, we went horseback riding and he took me to this beautiful place he used to go to when he was a kid, there was a small lake, we went for a swim and came back." I said.

"I said details." She said, a little annoyed. "I already knew that."

"We talked." I said. "Do you wanna know everything we said to each other?"

Senna slapped her hand to the table. "Did you kiss or not?!"

Oh, that's what they wanted to know. I would make them suffer.

"There are a lot of answers to that question, you know." I said.

"No, there's not." Said Kachiri. "It's a yes or no question."

"I will have to disagree with you." I said. I was having so much fun right now!

"Why won't you give us an answer?" Said Zafrina.

"Yes, no, to get to the other side, 3.14-

"Nessie!" They all exclaimed angrily. I burst into laughter.

"This is so fun!" I laughed a little more and finally sobered up when they glared at me. "Why do you want to know that?"

"Because, we are the ones who have enjoyed the live show and the things we can't see, you need to tell us!" Said Senna.

"Exactly. We don't want your family getting angry when we can't answer their questions." Said Zafrina. Terror struck me right there and there. The thought of my family knowing about this was simply horrifying. Suddenly I realized why this confrontation seemed so scary to me; I didn't want my family to know anything.

"Are you okay?" Asked Kachiri. I looked at her with pure fear in my eyes.

"You told them?" Was all I could manage.

"Np, of course not." Said Senna. An incredible relief washed over me. They exchanged confused looks. "Why?"

"They can't know." I said.

"Why not?" Asked Zafrina. That was a good question; I didn't have an answer for that.

"I don't know." I said slowly. "I just don't want them to know."

"Alright, it's your decision after all." Said Zafrina.

"Thank you." I turned around and headed for my room, and then I stopped. "Oh and, yes we did kiss, twice."

I didn't turn around so I never saw their expressions, but as soon as I started climbing the stairs I heard their squeals.

I sat on my bed and thought about what had just happened. I was terrified at the idea of my family knowing about the whole Nahuel situation, which was understandable because if they knew, well specially my father, that I got involved with some guy they hardly knew while I was here, in Brazil, all by myself, they would never let me travel alone again. This would turn into my first and last 'solo trip' as Alice would say.

It wasn't a smart thing to do; in fact, it would be one of the stupidest things I've ever done. Not only would they be scandalized, but I bet they would all fly here to get me. I've always known that if there was the slightest chance of me falling for someone, anyone, it would be a major thing. I was the youngest, the weakest, it had always been that way. Therefore, they all felt this pathological need to over-protect me.

But that still doesn't explain everything. My fear was partly caused by that, but there was something else I hadn't really thought about until now. I had to look at this from a larger perspective; I had to think about a future. Maybe I was getting ahead of myself, because, technically, Nahuel and I don't have a relationship per se. We had just had our first so-called 'date' today, if that's what it was. But still, I had to think about the future. I had always thought like that whenever I had a matter in hand. Never about myself, but still, I was the girl who made pro-con lists about everything, and this was no different.

On one hand, this was great, a dream, heaven. But in the other it was hell because I couldn't tell anyone about it. I was happy now, but at the same time I was sad. And most important of all, my stay here was only for the summer, after that I had to go back to reality. And what was I going to do then? Keep a secret long distance relationship? No. That was precisely the reason I was so afraid of coming into this house earlier, I was afraid they might ask what I was going to do now that I got myself into this mess. I didn't want to answer, because I knew they would be against what I said. I had already made a decision I didn't even know about.

I sighed. I wasn't going to think about this for now, I still had a lot of time left, so I was going to make the best of it. I put on my pajamas and fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow. I had a weird dream. I dreamt I was living in Brazil. Everyone was in my dream, Senna, Zafrina, Kachiri, Huilen, and of course, Nahuel. But the only difference was that my family didn't exist. And I was perfectly happy without them. My relationship with Nahuel was perfect, we went out horseback riding, I didn't go to school, I didn't have to put on a show. For once, I was me. My life was filled with all the things I enjoyed: music, dancing, love… It was perfect. But as I looked closer, it seemed like it wasn't a real thing, it looked like a movie, and in fact, it was. As I looked at the scene from a larger perspective, I realized I was alone in a movie theater, my only company was the tape rolling and the screen in front of me.

I woke up with a start. I was panting heavily. It had been so long since I had a nightmare, it had been so long since I had an actual dream. My nights were usually dreamless, but tonight it changed.

"I have to get out of this house." I mumbled to myself. I got up and changed quickly. I chose Capri pants in a very light fabric and a simple t-shirt with ballet flats. I didn't feel like dressing up today.

"Senna." I said as I went down the stairs. She was at the bottom. "I'm going out for the day."

"Are you alright?" She asked me. "You don't look very well." Maybe she was right.

"Don't worry, I'm fine." I assured her. I didn'tknow if that was actually true.

"Are you going to see Nahuel?" She asked with a cocky smile on her face.

"I don't really have any plans for today, but we'll see." I answered.

"Okay." She got out of my way, and I headed for the door. When I was about to turn the doorknob she spoke. "If you need anybody to talk to, you know I'm here for you. It may not seem like it, but I can be a very good listener."

"Thank you, Senna." I whispered, and went out. Thank God it wasn't a very Sunny day. I headed for the town. As I was walking in what felt like circles I captured a sound. _Pon de bras_. I recognized the words. It was a ballet step. There must be a ballet studio nearby. I decided to follow the instructions I heard the teacher say to her students. She sounded like the typical ballet instructor: firm and disciplined. It had taken me a while to adjust to someone ordering me around. Now that I think about I never really got used to it. I just tolerated it. I've never liked following orders. I'm a free spirit, but my passion for this dance had helped me with it. I hadn't been to a ballet studio for years. I don't really remember why I left it.

I got to the studio it was called 'Studio de ballet Giselle Vieira'. I went in and was greeted by a middle aged woman.

"Bons dias señorita." She said. I don't speak Portuguese, but I inferred that meant good morning or something.

"Hello." I said.

"Vemme a classe?" She said. I had to let her know I don't speak her language.

"I'm sorry, I don't speak Portuguese." I said.

"Oh, it's alright." She answered, with a heavy accent. "Are you here for class?"

"I don't go here, I saw your studio, and decided to come and see." I said honestly.

"Do you dance?" She asked me. I nodded. "Do you have an instructor?"

"No, I don't." I said. "To be honest, I haven't danced in a long time."

"I am very sorry to hear that." She said sadly. "I can let you in, so you can watch."

"Thank you." She signaled for the glass doors ahead of me and I went in. It was a large room with wooden floors, mirrors covering every wall and a golden bannester that divided every mirror in the middle. There were about fifteen young women in there practicing. And the instructor was in the front. She had golden hair tied in a bun and a simple black leotard with tights on.

I sat on one of the benches in the back and looked at what seemed to be my past. I had started dancing for grandpa Charlie. I was in his house once and he said I looked like a ballerina. He howed me on tv what ballerinas did, and I made him watch the whole thing with me. He wasn't having avery good time, but I sure was. My appearance at the time was of a six year old girl. I told mom I wanted to dance and Rosalie and Alice thought it was a great idea, they said I could use something like that, because I needed to be calmer. I've always had a lot of energy.

"Teu ahi atras." Said the instructor. I didn't recognize that step, so I guessed she was just talking, for all the girls stopped and turned their attention to me. "Estas fosse ou dentro?"

"Me?" I asked pointing to my self.

"Veem aqui." She said gesturing me over. I walked over to her and on my way I saw the girls exchanging looks. I ignored them.

"Que faces ahi sentada?" The instructor asked me.

"I'm sorry, I don't speak Portuguese. I'm American." I said.

"Are you new here?" She asked with the same accent as the receptionist.

"Yes, I am." I said.

"I'm senhora Vieira." She introduced herself. "I am the instructor of this class."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, miss Vieira." I said.

"Podem descansar." She said to the class, and they went to sit at the back. "Do you dance."

"I used to." I said. "I haven't done it for a very long time."

"How far did you get?" She asked.

"I got to the advanced class." I said.

"Do you wish to join this class?" She asked me. I didn't know what to say. I haven't danced in a long time.

"I haven't danced in a long time." I said.

"Well, now you can." She said. "What slipper size are you?"

"I'm an eight." I said.

"Coming right up." She said. Before I knew it, I was being handed a pair of beige ballet slippers, and miss Vieira was making me stand in front of the class. "Follow my instructions."

She asked me to do the basic ballet steps and I followed her orders correctly. These weren't things you could forget easily, especially when you had done it for years. Things continued that way for about half an hour, and then we were all dismissed.

As I was heading back to the house, I catched a familiar scent, just the one I was wishing I would catch today.

"Hello stranger." I whispered to the ground.

"Hello." Nahuel whispered back. "Will we always meet like this? In the middle of the woods?"

"Maybe." I turned around and instantly felt better when I saw his beautiful face. It seemed that every time I saw him, my heart would skip a few beats. "But isn't it worth it?"

"Always." He said, coming closer to me. He circled me with his arms and I lay me head on his chest. "So, tell me. What have you done today?"

"You remember how I told you I danced?" He nodded. "I used to dance ballet, but I left it. I haven't danced in a few years. But today I found a ballet studio and went in. I ended up taking the class."

"Did you have fun?" He asked.

"Yes, I guess I did." I answered. "I don't know why I stopped dancing in the first place."

"Sometimes we do things we do not understand at the moment, but our reasons clear out later on. Maybe that will be your case." He said.

"Yeah, I guess so." I said. "But enough of that. How did it go with Huilen?"

"She wanted too much information." He said. "How about you?"

"Same thing, but it went well." I replied.

He reached out and caressed my cheek." You have not smiled today." I had to keep my composure in front of him. Talking about what I had discovered last night and my dream wasn't a good idea right now.

"Sorry." I smiled. "I guess I forgot to smile."

"You should never forget to smile." He appraised me. "The things that erase the smile from your face are the things you do not need. The things that do make you smile are the things you have to hold on to without regrets. Never regret the things that once made you smile."

"You know what would really make me smile and I wouldn't regret?" I said.

"What?" He asked with a tiny smile on his face. How happy I felt when he smiled!

"Hum… Let me see." I said. I stoop on my tip toes and pressed my lips firmly to his, my fingers tangled in his hair and so did his. I deepened the kiss, and he kissed me back willingly. I felt one of his hands move to my waist and linger there, as if he was holding me in place. I moved one of my hands to his cheek, my mind full of so many thoughts I couldn't even identify the pictures in my head, all I could understand was that I felt truly happy at that moment. But Nahuel pulled away, much to fiercely.

"Wow!" He said surprised. "What was that?"

"What are you talking about?" I said frantically, I was worried, what had I done wrong?

"I started seeing all these images, but they weren't my own thoughts. It seemed like someone was placing them there." He explained. I stared at my hands. I couldn't believe it, it had been years since I had used my ability and all of those years of training were turned into nothing the minute he kissed me back.

"Did you do that?" He asked in a whisper. I stared at him with an apologetic face.

"I'm so sorry, Nahuel. I didn't mean to do that." I said. "I wasn't aware of it. I was distracted."

The look in Nahuel's face was of incredulousness, like if what I was telling him was completely ridiculous. I don't understand, was it so horrible? Was I that much of a freak?

"Sorry?" He asked me. "Why would you be sorry?"

"I don't understand-

"It was amazing!" He said. Now I was the one staring at him like he was crazy. "Really, it was. Can you do it again?"

"Do it again?" I asked. "Why would you want me to do it again, it's freaky."

"No, it not freaky at all." He said. "It is very wonderful; I could see what was going through your mind. I could see you were happy."

"So, you don't think I'm a freak?" I asked.

"That is the most ridiculous thing you have said so far." He chuckled. "Of course I do not think you are a freak! In fact, I think you are truly amazing."

I couldn't believe he thought that of me, even after experiencing something like that. I guess I was very lucky to have found someone like him. We spent the rest of the day talking about my ability and how it worked. For the very first time in so long, I felt normal.

**A/N: Okay, so here it is my next chapter. I know Nahuel isn't in it a lot, but I gave it a good ending, I promise there will be more fluff...**

**So, I haven't updated in a while because I haven't felt very inspired. With the death of Michael Jackson, I have spent more time in front of a TV watching his videos and interviews and latest news than writing!! I really am sorry that he died. I grew up listening to his music, and there is no doubt that he was one of a kind. I only wish people would focus more on the good things he did, than in the bad ones.**

**Anyone who gives me a review feel free to give me ideas for next chapter and tell me which one was your favorite Michael Jackson songs and videos! My favorite videos are Thriller and Remember the Time. **

**Thank you for reading, see you next chapter!!!**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: I do not own The Twilight saga.. I wish I did, but Stephenie Meyer does!! Again, the only thing I do own is the idea of Nessie and Nahuel together!!! And, of course, the plot of my story..**

**I'm sorry it took me so long to update last chapter, but I didn't feel very inspired.. When I write it's because I get this wonderful idea and get all inspired and stuff.. But I was a little sad because I had planes to go to Miami for a month and the plans got canceled, but then everything got cleared up and I'm going to Miami!!!! Yay!! But not so yay foryou guys, 'cause that means I wont update for a month.. Or even more, 'cause then It'll be seven days before I go back to school and I'll be busy getting ready.. So, anyway, I'm leaving next Thursday!! So I hope I can update at least twice or maybe even more before I go!!!!**

**My dermatologist told me I don't drink enough water! So here I am, writing with my glass of water right next to me :D!**

**Let's move on ladies and gentlemen..**

**Chapter 7**

**Nessie POV****:**

I stared into Nahuel's hypnotizing eyes. I swear, I felt like I could get lost in them, they were beautiful and deep. He had very expressive eyes. I could tell anything about him by just looking at them. Right now he was happy. I knew he was, and I was happy too. I was so happy it was ridiculous. Right now, I felt like dancing in the rain, the only problem was that it wasn't raining, and it would probably make me look like an idiot to dance around under the rain. That has got to be the most stupid thing I have ever thought about in my whole life, but I don't care. There are no mind readers around, so there is nothing to worry about.

"What are you thinking about?" Asked Nahuel. He was playing with one of my curls absentmindedly.

"Something stupid." I said simply. I could be as honest as I wanted when I was around him. He wouldn't judge me for anything.

"Coming from you, I doubt it is stupid." He said. He smiled warmly at me and so did I.

"Well, this time you're wrong." I replied. I leaned in and kissed him. His hand held the side of my neck and he kissed me back. It was as if he was inviting me to do more. I kissed him more hungrily and so did he. I knotted my fingers in his hair. I could keep going forever. Kissing Nahuel was the most wonderfull sensation ever. But all good things have to end eventually so I pulled away, or tried to. Nahuel didn't let me go. The second our lips parted he pulled me back and kissed me again. So I surrendered for another while. Then tried again and this time he let me go.

"You want to leave me too soon." I smiled but froze at the same time. There were two meanings to those words, but only I knew that. "I will not let you do that."

"Yeah, I noticed." I said. I had to let it go for now. "Did you do it just kiss me like that to see what I'm thinking or because you want me to kiss you."

He pondered that idea for a second. "Honestly?" He said. "A little of both." My mouth fell open and I let out a dramatic gasp. He chuckled at that.

"I wasn't trying to be funny." I teased him.

"Sorry for finding your hurt amusing." He answered. He played with my hair again.

"I forgive you." I said.

"So quickly?" He said. "I thought you would make me suffer a little more."

"I'm too happy to torture you." I replied. "But I do want you to try and make it up to me, just so you don't get used to my good nature."

"No problem." He said. "Spend the day with me."

"We're already doing that." I said. "Besides, the day is almost over. The sun is going down."

"In that case, I hope Zafrina and the others don't mind if you come home late today." He said. I giggled.

"I hope they don't" I agreed. "But, what are we going to do?"

He was silent for a moment, thinking. He looked cute when he was thinking, concentrated. I smiled at the thought. I was becoming a teenager with a crush, but this wasn't just a crush. Not to me.

"Do you want to come to my house?" Nahuel asked me. I was immediately excited.

"Sure!" I said.

"Come on then." He got up and offered his hand, I took it and he helped me up. He kept my hand. "You should not expect much. We only have a house because I need to sleep. Otherwise we would not have one."

"I'm not expecting anything." I assured him. "I'm just excited. It is your house you know." He smiled and we broke into a run. We were there after a few seconds. The house was incredible. I couldn't believe it was in the middle of the jungle. It was a one story wooden house. To get to the door you had to climb a flight of wooden stairs. The house was completely brown, except for the large windows.

"Here we are." Nahuel announced. I went ahead a few steps and turned around so I could face him. I had a huge smile on my face. I looked at him and then back to the house.

"Are you kidding me?" I said. "Seriously, are you kidding me?"

"What do you mean?" He asked confusedly.

"`Don't expect much`" I quoted him. "Are you serious? This house is beautiful!" I said pointing to it.

He snorted. "It is not. You are just being polite." He said. I shook my head.

"I'm not being polite. It's awesome." I said. "Did it belong to someone?"

"Yes, it used to belong to my mother." He answered. "She liked living here. She thought she would live a happy life with my father in this house."

"Oh." I said. "I'm sorry."

"That was a long time ago." He said pulling my hand and leading the way. We climbed the stairs and he opened the door, which was unlocked. The inside was just as amazing as the outside. There was a living room and a dining room that led to the kitchen. Everything was very open, with large windows in every wall. The living room had two big, black couches and a wooden arm chair, behind one of the couches there was a huge mirror and a cabinet with two lamps, there was no coffee table, just a side table next to the arm chair with two more lamps on it. The dining room was very simple: a long rectangular wooden table with eight chairs.

"It's beautiful." Was all I could say. I was in awe. Nahuel sighed next to me.

"Thank you. We only have it because I have to sleep. If I didn't need sleep, we would not have a house." He said. "Do you want to see the rest of it?"

"Yeah." I said excitedly. This was a big step for our relationship. He had already seen my house, well, my old house. But he invited me to his. And that was great. We went past the living room into a hallway with two doors. He opened the one on the right. The bedroom was beautiful. There wasn't a bed, but there was a round crystal top table with a vase full of flowers, two blue arm chairs, a dresser, two large mirrors that covered two of the wall and a book case.

"This is Huilen's room. She doesn't use it much." Said Nahuel. He took my hand and pulled me out into the hall again. He put his hand on the doorknob and looked at me. "This is my room."

He opened the door and inside there was another bedroom. His room was the one with fewer windows, there was only one right next to his queen sized bed. There was a book case on one of the walls, but it didn't have many books. It had a few cd's, too. Next to that book case there was a guitar, the one he had described to me before. I walked in while he stayed at the door watching me. I walked around studying what he had. I stopped in front of the book case to check his cd's. He had Yanni, U2, and a band called Mana. I didn't recognize it, so I pulled out one of the cd's and studied it.

"Are they good?" I asked without looking up.

"Very." Nahuel answered from where he was standing. "It is one of my favorite bands."

I nodded slowly and put the cd back in its place. I walked over to his guitar. "So this is the famous Peavey?" I asked him. He nodded. "I guess you won't serenade me today."

"Only if you want me too." He smiled and walked over to me. He picked up the guitar and sat on a chair that was in front of desk. He placed the guitar on his lap and held it there. "What do you want me to play?"

I shrugged. "Anything you feel comfortable with." I said. "I don't have any requests."

"In that case, I will play a song from the band we just talked about. Sit." I sat down on his bed and listened intently as he began to play a very beautiful melody. Every now and then he looked at me shyly and smiled. He continued for a few minutes and then ended the song.

"That was beautiful." I said. "You're really good."

"En el muelle de San Blas." He said. I didn't understand the words. I don't speak Spanish. "That is the title of the song. It is one of my favorites because it tells a story."

"What kind of story?" I said.

"It is about this woman who says goodbye to her lover on a pier called 'El muelle de San Blas'. She swears to wait for him and he swears he will come back, but he never does. She waits for him for many moons; she never changes her dress in case he comes back, so he will recognize her. One day people try to take her to an asylum, but they can't and they start calling her 'the crazy woman from the Saint Blas pier'. Nobody ever separated her from that pier and she fell in love with the sea, but she remained forgotten and alone." He finished. I was impressed. The song did sound great and it was beautiful.

"That's very sad" I said. He nodded in agreement. "But she never gave up, she kept waiting for him."

"That is true love." He said. He looked away and sighed. "I hope I can be so devoted like she is in the story to my true love."

"Yes." I whispered. I didn't understand what he wanted to tell me by saying that. But I guess I will figure it out sometime. After all, I wish I could feel that way about someone too.

It was getting late; the moon was high in the sky. Nahuel got up from his chair and put the guitar back in its place. He sat down next to me and grabbed my hand from my lap, with his other hand he played with one of my curls. "Have you had a good time being here?" He asked me softly.

"Of course." I replied. "Just being with you is having a good time."

He smiled. His eyes glinted in the moonlight. "Tell me one thing." He said. I nodded. "Why are you so perfect? Why does everything about you make me so drawn to you? It feels like I need you in order for me to breathe."

He says I'm perfect, but the perfect one Is him. I can't believe how lucky I am to have a man like him tell me all those beautiful things he tells me every day.

"Do you believe in karma, Nahuel?" I asked in a whisper.

"Yes, sometimes I do." He replied. "Why?"

"I do believe people get rewarded for the things they do in life." I said. "Whether it's a good thing or a bad thing. What goes around, comes around in one way or the other."

"So do you think you are part of my reward?" He said.

"Maybe. But you must have been a really good guy to deserve me." I said with a laugh. "I'm still figuring out what great deed I did to deserve you."

"You think I am that great?" He said. I nodded and he laughed out loud. "That makes me question your sanity."

I laughed too. "You must be crazy to be able to handle me, too."

"If this is part of madness, I never want to be sane." He said. He let go of the curl he was playing with and placed that hand in the back of my neck, he pulled me towards him and locked his lips to mine. We kissed for a few seconds, and then I decided it was time to heat things up a little. Not that I want to be too drastic. My lips parted and inch and I let out a sigh. Nahuel responded immediately by doing the same thing. I kissed his lower lip and grabbed his shoulder. He kissed me back with the same hunger as me. Our lips moved together in synchronization and our breathing got heavier. He let go of my hand and wrapped his arm around my waist, holding me in place. But our lips never parted an inch. I opened my mouth a little more and he did the same. I slowly slipped my tongue out of my mouth, shyly. With the tip of my tongue I licked his bottom lip, but let out a tiny gasp as he touched his tongue to mine vey gently. We kept doing this for I don't know how long. I had always heard about French kisses, seen them in movies. But I had never experienced it myself. It was wonderful; there is no other way to put it.

Nahuel pulled away an inch, but our lips were still touching. "I could hold you in my arms forever." He said against my lips. "It is the most wonderful sensation in the whole world. But nothing compares to your kisses."

I smiled against his lips. "Meeting you was the best thing that ever happened to me." I whispered. "I can't imagine how my life would be any other way."

"You are the only one for me." He whispered back. Then he pressed his lips to mine one more time and let go. I opened my eyes and found him staring at me with the most loving expression on his face. He truly meant all he had said to me.

I rested my head on his chest and concentrated in breathing in and out. There was nothing to worry about right now. The only thing that mattered to me was to be as close as possible to him. He held me tightly against him and rested his chin on the top of my head before kissing my hair.

"Can we stay like this forever, Nahuel?" I whispered.

"Of course we can." He replied.

He pulled my chin up and looked into my eyes. "You are so beautiful, did you know that?" said Nahuel in a low voice. I grinned. He was being so sweet and romantic today. I loved it.

"Now I know." I said. He kissed me again very gently. I pulled away to look into his eyes. They looked lighter in the moonlight, even more beautiful. He was definitely the most beautiful person I had ever seen. Everything about him was perfect.

"Do you want to know something else?" He asked me. I nodded. "You are the only girl I ever want."

"And you are the only man I will ever want." I said, smiling.

"You know what? I think you are lying." I froze. How could he think I was lying? I've only told him the truth. He chuckled. "You look so scared right now. But what I mean is, I think you lied when you told me your age, because you definitely do not act the way a person your age would act. You give me the impression of being older. Like there is no age difference between us."

"You can't put age into something like this." I said. "When you feel some way about someone, age doesn't matter. All that matters is the way you feel about each other."

"You are absolutely right." He said. He kissed me again. It felt like all we had done today was kiss. When he pulled away he stared deeply into my eyes. "It is a wonderful feeling."

I was confused. "What is a wonderful feeling?" I asked perplexed. He smiled.

"Kissing the lips of an angel." He whispered in my ear, his breath tickling my neck.

It had been about two weeks since I got here. It had taken almost no time for us to get together, but I already felt like this was something more. It made me very sad every time I remembered I had to leave this place when summer ended, but at the same time, I can't regret what I've done. I'm living what I never thought I would be able to live, and for that, I can never feel regret.

"Come with me." Said Nahuel. I stood up immediately and he gestured me to go outside. As we were walking he walked behind me and put his hands in my front pockets. I giggled.

"Where are we going?" I asked him curiously.

"It is night, right?" He said. I nodded. "We are going to see the stars."

We went out the house and walked around it. He helped me climb up to the roof of his house and we sat down.

"Wait." He said. "I am going to go get something, wait here." He jumped of the roof as I smiled. I looked up and saw the sky covered in stars. The moon was beautiful tonight, shiny and silver. I could keep looking at it all night long. I heard Nahuel coming and before I could turn around he was lying next to me with cushions in his hands. "Here. I do not want you to be uncomfortable."

I rested my head in his chest and he stroked my hair. This was the perfect night. It had definitely been the best night of my life. I can't stop feeling that tingling sensation when I'm around Nahuel. When I'm with him I feel so complete and comfortable. I don't miss anything when I'm with him.

He lifted my chin and kissed me wordlessly. I stared into his eyes and I could perfectly understand what he was trying to say. He felt the same way I did. He was happy, he was complete. Just like me.

** do you think?? I promised more fluffs, and I think I gave you a LOT of fluffs I this chapter. Anyway, I hope you like it and remember you can write me a review with ideas for the next chapter!**

**I would love it if you guys give me some ideas of cute/romantic things the characters could say to each other.**

**Well, there's not much to say except that I DO NOT own the Twilight saga.. Stephenie Meyer does!!**

**See you next chapter,**

**Nicky-2890.**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: I do not own the Twilight saga as much as I wish I did!! Stephenie Meyer does!!! **

**This chapter continues right where I left off, so don't be confused!!**

**I want to thank xAshbellax for giving me the main idea for this chapter!!! I hope she likes it!! Especially after I've madeher wait so long!! I'm sorry about that by the way, but I got back from Miami Last week, and I've been getting ready for school and all that, since I start next Monday..:S!!**

**Let's continue…**

**Chapter 7**

**Nessie POV:**

"It's beautiful" I said. The sky was full of stars, it was perfect tonight.

"It is." Nahuel answered. "But not as beautiful as you are." He was still stroking my hair. It felt great. I smiled.

"You're sweet." I said. "That's a very sweet thing to say."

"I am only telling you the truth." He said.

I laughed. He always tells me the truth. I like that about him. "I guess you are. But I could never match you."

"What do you mean?" He asked. I can't believe he didn't get that. It was pretty obvious.

"That you are way more beautiful than me." I answered. He snorted.

"You must be very tired right now to think such nonsense." He said.

"I'm not." I replied. "I'm completely sober."

He chuckled. This was so ridiculous; I can't believe we are having this conversation right now.

"You just said you only tell the truth and so am I" I said.

"Well, beauty is an interpretation." He said.

"Right back at you." I answered. "You see me one way and another person sees me another way. Somebody might find me ugly. And another person might see me as a pretty girl. It depends on your point of view, really."

"Nobody could ever find you ugly." He assured me. "That term does not exist in a world that involves you."

"Oh, please." I snorted. "You are the one who needs to sleep."

"Are we going to argue about you being or not pretty?" He asked me.

"Of course not." I replied. "I'm just stating my point."

"We have different point of views. We should leave it there." He said, ending the conversation.

I snuggled into his chest. Life seemed so simple here in his chest. Like there were no complications, everything was just so easy. No parents, no uncles, nothing. Just me and him.

"Nahuel?" I started, but then I regretted opening my mouth.

"Yes?" He said.

"Never mind." I sighed. I shouldn't try and ruin the moment by speaking, so I'll just be quiet.

"Alright." He whispered. I was tired, comfortable, but tired. It had been a very long day and I haven't has the chance to rest. Something came to my mind.

"Nahuel?" I asked again.

"Yes?" He said again.

"Where's Huilen?" I asked. His breathing stopped for a second, then it came back to normal.

"I… Have no idea." He said. "She was supposed to be here by now, but at this point I doubt she will come home today."

I had a feeling that she wasn't alone or wandering around, oh no, I had a feeling that she was with three persons that I know would love to be waiting for me and Nahuel right now. I was feeling sleepy and tired, but I didn't even try to get up and leave, I was too comfortable.

I opened my eyes slowly. It was a beautiful morning, the birds were singing, the sun was high up the sky, it was the perfect summer morning. My eyes snapped open. Morning? I was here at nighttime. When did it become morning? I turned my head around and saw Nahuel. He was nothing but beautiful. He looked so angelical sleeping. His face was completely relaxed and his breathing was even. I wonder what he was dreaming about.

I lay my head on his chest again, I wasn't going to wake him up right now. My mind slipped to Zafrina and the others. I would have to do some serious explaining for them to get over this. But I know they'll tease me about it anyway. And probably Huilen would contribute to that on Nahuel's side.

I peeked at Nahuel's watch and it read eight thirty. Maybe if we hurry, the others won't even notice. Who am I kidding? It's Zafrina we're talking about, and her sisters, and Huilen. They would never not notice this. The best thing to do now is not make it worse and go as soon as possible. I was going to have to wake up Nahuel.

I propped myself on my elbows and looked at him. He looked like he was sleeping very heavily. I didn't want to poke him or anything like that, so I was going to have to come up with something better. A smile formed in my lips as the perfect idea struck me. I put my hand on his chest and lowered my head until I was at the same level as him, then I pressed my lips very gently to his. I felt like I was waking up sleeping beauty, only I was the prince and Nahuel was the princess. I let my lips linger on his for a few seconds and then kissed him with a little more enthusiasm. I moved my lips against his and he started to kiss me back, so that means I succeeded at waking him up, and I did it in a pleasant way. Points for me! I pulled away and smiled at him.

"Good morning." He said while caressing my face. He smiled.

"I guess we fell asleep." I said shyly. Nahuel chuckled.

"I guess we did." He said. "But at least I woke up to something very great."

"Yes you did." I said. "I can be very great when I want to."

"Yes you can." He said chuckling again. Then he sighed. "We have to leave, right?"

"No. Not if you don't want to." I replied. "We can stay like this all the time we want."

"No, we cannot." He said. "Well, we should not to be more specific."

"Exactly." I said. "But we really should leave. I have some serious explaining to do."

"Me too." He answered. He got up and offered his hand. I took it and he helped me up. We put away the cushions and got on our way. He grabbed my hand all the way and now and then kissed the top of my head. I hugged his waist and snuggled into him as much as I could. I don't know why, but I felt like we had grown much closer since last night. I smiled. That was a big step for us, as I had said before.

We were getting very close to the house, so I had to try and avoid some of the drama that was about to start so I stopped in my tracks. Nahuel turned around and gave me a confused look, then he understood what I was trying to warn him about.

"I should better eave now before it is too late." He said. He walked up to me and kissed my forehead. "We will talk later, alright?"

"Okay." I said. "Now, go." And he did.I took a deep breath and walked the remaining steps towards the house. I opened the door and to my surprise, they weren't waiting for me in the kitchen, oh no. They were sitting in the living room. All four of them, that's right. I guessed right the Huilen part.

"Where have you been?" Said Zafrina faking her worry for me. "I've been worrying sick about you!"

"Yeah. We were up all night, waiting for you." Said Senna. But they don't sleep, so that doesn't really affect her.

"We were tired from waiting for you. And you never came, we were worried." Said Kachiri. "We're tired and worried!"

"I have a responsibility over what my nephew does with you." Said Huilen with her hands on her hips.

I sighed. This was so not happening. I was embarrassed enough to now have to endure such a pointless conversation, or argument, whatever it was.

"I have an explanation." I said.

"Well, start explaining then!" Said Zafrina. The others nodded in unison.

"We were at your house." I said looking at Huilen. "And Nahuel decided we should go up the roof to watch the stars and we fell asleep. We were very tired."

"Tired of what exactly?" Asked Kachiri. I pouted. She wanted details, but I was not giving them to her. No way.

"Of the day." I replied. "I went dancing at the ballet studio and that lasted for a few hours and then I found Nahuel on my way and he wanted to show me his house, so he did and then it was very late and we were tired, so we fell asleep."

They exchanged looks and then started whistling. "You did stuff!" Said Zafrina. "All night long!" Said Senna. "Of course they were tired!" Said Kachiri. "I am so disappointed in Nahuel. I thought he was more responsible!" Said Huilen.

I glared at them, but that just made them have more fun. I was no use, I knew this would happen. These people are completely crazy.

"Just tell me one thing." Said Zafrina. I crossed my arms. "Were you safe?" My mouth fell open and a loud gasp escaped my lips. Are you kidding me?

"What the hell are you talking about?" I said, finally starting to get angry.

"You know exactly what she's talking about." Said Kachiri. "Now answer the question, were you safe?"

I closed my mouth and stood my ground. I was not going to fall for it.

"There is no room for unexpected mistakes right now." Said Huilen. "We have had enough of those, so please tell me Nahuel was the least bit responsible about you."

"I never thought it would happen this soon, I mean, I did see it coming, but not this soon!" Said Senna.

"I'm going to go change." I said and started climbing the stairs.

"Oh god! Our baby is a women now!" Exclaimed Zafrina. I didn't even turn around, I just kept walking and closed myself up in my room. What the hell did I get myself into? I should have never fallen asleep! I should have fought my grogginess and left!

But I could never regret the events of last night. It had been one of the best nights of my life, and I was very happy that it happened. It opened my eyes a little bit. It made me realize how much Nahuel means to me. And it also made me realize the big problem I'm going to have when summer ends. But I'm not going to think about that right now. I promised to myself that I wouldn't. It's too painful.

I changed into fresh clothes. I chose a summer dress that was mostly white, but had a pattern with red and black smudges all over. I put on a pair of ballerina flats and let my hair loose. I wanted to look nice today. Last night I wasn't at my best, so I was going to make up for it today.

Now, the hard part. I was going t have to get out of here. I didn't want to go through the front door because I would have to face Zafrina and the others. Maybe the window would be the best choice for the moment. Hold on. Since when have I been the girl who runs away from her fears? I face them from the front. I gathered up all my courage and opened the door. I went down the stairs quickly and focused on my target: The door.

It was all going well, but of course, they wouldn't let it go so quickly.

"There she goes!" Squealed Zafrina. I put my hands on my hips and worked on the best bored face I could master and turned around.

"Ooh, you look nice." Said Senna.

"Of course she does!" Said Kachiri. "She has to look nice to go see her lover!"

I noticed Huilen wasn't there, that meant she was torturing Nahuel at the moment.

"I see you lost one of the members of the flock." I said completely unmoved by their comments.

"She had to leave." Said Senna. "But you still have us!"

"Oh, right." I said. "Three perves, I must be the luckiest girl in the world."

"C'mon!" Said Kachiri. "You should be glad you're actually getting some! I can't say the same for myself." She mumbled the last part. I raised an eyebrow.

"I wonder why that is." I said in a mocking tone.

"Yeah, me too." Said Zafrina dismissively. "But at least one of us can fill us in what we're missing."

"No, she's not filling anyone in on anything." I answered.

"She's already got someone filling her up." Said Senna. "Why would she share?"

I couldn't believe they could be so dirty minded! They seriously needed some romance in their lives. Now I felt kind of sorry for them. It must be horrible to have lived so many years and never find the right person. But I wasn't one to talk, either. I wasn't planning on keeping my own 'right person'. I sighed, and went out the door.

I wasn't sure where I was going, I mean, I could go to Nahuel's, but I was afraid of seeing Huilen there. Again with the fears. What was happening to me? I squared my shoulders and headed to their house, probably Nahuel would be thrilled to have me get him out of there.

As I made my way to Nahuel's house I couldn't stop thinking about what was waiting for me at the end of this summer. I could have never guessed I would be in this position someday. Not being able to have the person you want to have. It was so unfair. They all had their soul-mate. Jasper had Alice, Rose had Emmet, Carlisle had Esme, and my Dad had Mom. When they fell in love with each other, nothing else mattered, they just got together and everyone just had to accept it, whether they liked it or not. But I couldn't do that.

I was so jealous. I wish I could be any other person in the world. Everyone I knew just kept telling me how lucky I am. But I have never felt that way. Yes I was lucky on one hand, but in the other I was trapped. I had no freedom. I've grown up my whole life doing what people have told me to do. And now, when I'm finally doing something for myself, it was forbidden. For the first time in I don't know how long I felt like crying.

I was standing in front of Nahuels front door and I could hear him talking to Huilen in Portuguese. I knocked a few times and waited. I just hope I could pull this off, I needed to be with him right now, so much.

The door open, and there he was. Automatically a smile formed on my lips. He sighed in relief.

"Thank you." He said exasperated. Apparently I was right. He did need me to get him out of there. He stepped outside and closed the door very carefully. He reminded me of those movies where teenage kids try to escape from home at late hours of the night.

"What are you doing?" I asked giggling. He looked hilarious. He put a finger to my lips. I held up my hands in defeat. He grabbed my hand and ran as fast as he could with me on his heels. "Do you actually believe she won't notice you took off?"

"It is definitely worth the try." He said. We stopped when we were so far away, Huilen wouldn't smell us. He turned to me. "Now I can say a proper hello to you." He caressed my cheek and placed a soft kiss on my lips.

Just as he pulled away I decided I wanted more than that. I pulled him back down and closed the gap between us. I kissed him fiercely. As if that would solve anything. But once he kissed me back it was so hard to even think about stopping. Just as I felt myself start to cross the line he tried to pull away. "Stop" I heard him mumble, but I wasn't even listening to him. I crushed my lips to his again and forced him to kiss me back. I don't know what overcame me to do something like that, but he wasn't going down without a fight. He grabbed my shoulders and pulled back, panting. I was trying to catch my breath as well. But I tried to kiss him again. He maintained a firm grip on my shoulders, so I couldn't get to him. I finally stopped struggling and crossed my arms across my chest in defeat.

When my eyes met his, I noticed he was looking at me with worry. He was worried about me and confused. I could see it in his eyes.

"What is wrong?" He whispered. I looked away.

"Nothing." I answered, as I squirmed out of his grasp. I walked a few steps ahead and stopped, still not meeting his eyes.

"Do not lie to me." He said, his voice till a whisper. I just sighed in response. "What is it that you are not telling me?" I shut my eyes closed. I could feel the tears that I had been fighting for so long trying to come.

He stepped in front of me and grabbed my chin. I was about to break down. I could feel it. "There is nothing you cannot tell me. You have to start trusting me." I opened my eyes.

"This is not a matter of trust." I said in a low voice.

"Then what is it?" He asked. His voice would not be louder then whisper. I wouldn't be able to hold back much longer, so I had to try and escape.

"I have to go." I said quickly, and started to run. But he was quicker than me. He grabbed my wrist before I could even take off. "Let me go."

"No." Was all he said. I tried to be mad.

"Let me go." I said, glaring at him. He didn't move a muscle. "Let me go."

"No." He said again. I looked away as the first tear escaped my eye. I couldn't let him see me this way, but I wasn't going to win this battle.

"Let me go." I said, my voice cracking. I fell to my knees. "Let me go, let me go." I was fully crying by that point. He knelt beside me as I sobbed uncontrollably.

"Nessie…" He said as he put his arms around me. I let my head fall on his shoulder, and he rubbed my arm up and down.

It felt so surreal. I couldn't remember the last time I had ever cried, and here I was sobbing like a child. I wanted to tell him what was happening to me, but how could I say that this thing between us wouldn't last? I knew he had deep feeling for me, I could tell. If I told him, I would break his heart, and there is no way I would ever do that. But in the other hand, I would break his heart anyway at the end of the summer. But I had to say something. I wasn't going to leave him hanging after breaking down in front of him. That wouldn't be fair.

I pulled back so I could look at him. He stared into my eyes with a mixture of confusion, worry and a hint of sadness. "Are you better?" He asked. I nodded quietly. "Will you tell me what is happening?"

I looked down and sighed. "It's just all coming down on me." I started. "All my life I have done what I've been told to do. I've never had any freedom. People keep telling me how lucky I am to have a family like mine, and I agree, I am lucky to have what I have. But…"

"But what?" Asked Nahuel, trying to meet my eyes.

"But… Not always what you want is what you already have." I said. He looked even more confused than before, but I told him what I could. It wasn't the whole truth, but it wasn't a lie either.

"I am afraid I do not understand what you are saying." He said quietly.

I frowned. That was it, even if he didn't understand that was all I could say. His eyes were pleading, it was hard to try and ignore them.

"I know you don't understand." I said. "I-I'm not making myself very clear."

"Then why are you doing it?" He asked completely perplexed.

I gave an exasperated sigh. "What do you want me to do? If I tell you what's going on, I'll hurt you. And I don't want to hurt you. You've suffered a lot in your life, and I don't want to make it harder for you."

"You are making it harder for me by keeping secrets from me." He said softly. It was unbelievable. He would never yell, or get mad, or anything. Even though I was treating him this way. "But if you do not wish to tell me, I will accept it."

"Why?" I asked with a spark of annoyance. "Why do you accept everything and never complain, even after I have told you that I could hurt you. Why?"

"Because I love you." He said, shrugging. I felt the world stop right there. There wasn't day or night, or anything. Everything just stopped. I felt the air getting really dense around me.

"What?" I chocked out. It didn't make any sense, I mean, I knew he had feelings for me obviously, but love me? That was impossible.

"I love you." He said, with a smile. "Is that so hard to believe?"

"But…" I said. "Since when… How… What?"

"I have loved you since the first day I saw you, Nessie." He stated, as if it were obvious. "How could you be so surprised?"

I was at a loss of words. I couldn't find my voice. I was in a deeper mess than I had thought. He loved me. How was I going to deal with that?

"I… don't know." I said slowly. "This thing between us has never happened to me before."

"Well, now you know." He said. "And you will have to deal with the fact that I am in love with you, because it will not change anytime soon." With that he pulled me close and locked his lips with mine. I stopped thinking. I couldn't say I loved him back. It would be completely ridiculous! I've never been in love. That just doesn't happen to me! All I could do for now was keep kissing him back and forget about everything, and he was making that task pretty easy.

**Well, here it is. I hope all the waiting was worth it, because this chapter was VERY hard for me to write. I had all different kinds of ideas for this chapter and I just couldn't find a way to put it all together. **

**Anyway, I hope you all like it, and I'm expecting many reviews on this chapter, so keep in mind that I had to work reaaaally hard to get this done.**

**Well, see you next chapter!!!**

**Nicky-2890**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: I do not own The Twilight series (God, I'm getting tired of writing this over and over again!!!), Stephenie Meyer does!!! **

**I feel sooo inspired right now!!! I don't know why I always get inspired at night! It's hard for me to come up with ideas in the day..**

**Well, I hope you all enjoy this chapter!!!!**

**Chapter 8**

**Nessie POV:**

I have made a decision. I will not think about what will happen at the end of the summer, because I still have time. So I need to enjoy what I have left. Besides, this is a once in a lifetime experience, so if I don't live it now, when will I?

After Nahuel told me he loved me I just couldn't think of anything negative. I contemplated how this would end, but when somebody tells you something like that it's just a little hard to be down.

Something else happened. After I got back that night, I sat down with Zafrina and her sisters and informed them that I would not pay attention to their… comments, to not say another word, because me and Nahuel were two free persons and we wanted to be able to be together without worrying about being bothered about it. So after that, they just got tired of teasing us. So did Huilen, but she wasn't as bad as the others, since she was happy that Nahuel was happy.

Right now I was at Zafrina's house with Nahuel and we were sitting along with everyone else, talking and having a good time, like it should be.

The conversation was pretty stupid, so I stopped listening, and so did Nahuel. He was playing with one of my curls with one arm around me, and I had my head resting on his shoulder.

"Are you bored?" He whispered in my ear, his breath tickling my neck.

"A little." I admitted.

"Do you want to do something else?" He asked. I looked at him, thinking. There wasn't much to do in this house.

"Well… Do you want to go to my room?" I asked. "I can show you pictures of me and my friends."

He nodded. Everybody was too engrossed in the conversation to notice our little exchange, so we just got up and headed for my room. When we were there, I closed the door behind me.

"Well, this is it. You can make yourself comfortable." I said. He walked over to my bed and sat down in the edge. I went to the drawer to get my photo album and the sat down in the middle of the bed. I opened it up in front of me and he got closer, wrapping an arm around me. "Ok, first you have to understand that taking pictures is one of my favorite pastimes, so there are pictures of everything in here. I'm sure there are a few embarrassing ones, too. So I am kindly asking you to not laugh."

"Alright." He said smiling. I started showing him my pictures one by one. I had some taken at home with y family, some taken at school, and other places. But the first ones were baby pictures. He stopped and looked at one where I was playing in my dad's grand piano. "A musician since a very young age."

"Yeah." I said. "I remember that day. I had seen my dad play almost every day, so I decided maybe I should do it too. You know, to have something in common. I loved it the instant I sat on that stool. When I started playing my whole family gathered round and Alice took a picture."

"She does not lose any time." He chuckled. "Something about her gives that impression."

"And you're right." I replied. I kept flipping through the pages, until I got to the ones taken with my friends. They were all mostly taken this and last year, so I looked exactly how I look right now. And then, as I flipped another page I encountered a particularly embarrassing one. I was making a funny face at the camera and behind me was one of my friends holding up two pencils behind my head so it would look like I had two horns… sort of.

"That looks… interesting." I turned my head slowly and glanced at Nahuel, who was biting his lip, trying not to laugh.

"C'mon, laugh." I said. "I dare you." And he did, so I gave him a few playful punches in the arm, but that only made him laugh harder, so I ended up laughing with him. We sounded like a pair of idiots.

When he stopped laughing he straightened up and looked at the album again. He seemed to be really concentrated on something, so I looked too. The album had flipped to a page where some photos of me in dance recitals were. He was looking at a picture of me in one of my ballet recitals. He looked at me.

"You look beautiful in this picture." He said, his eyes boring into me.

"Thank you." I answered.

"Why did you stop?" He asked after a moment of silence. I shrugged.

"I don't know. I guess I lost my passion for the dance. I don't do anything if it's not a passion for me." I said.

"Were you good?" He asked.

"Yeah." I said. "Really good, actually. I was in the advanced group. I could become professional if I wanted to."

"Oh." He said. He looked away and stood up. He picked up something for my dresser and turned around. "You know what?" He held up my camera. "I want a picture of this moment." He snapped a picture of me and came over. I took the camera from his hands and put the timer on. It took a picture of the two of us, together. We did that a few times and the last time, when we were waiting for the picture to snap I kissed him. The camera captured the moment, and we ignored it. Things like that happened when we kissed, we forgot about the world, completely.

I giggled as we deepened the kiss. His hand snaked behind my neck and I placed mine in his face. I was aware that probably he was 'seeing' my thoughts right now, but I could care less about it. We kissed for what seemed like an eternity, but came back to reality when we hear a knock on my door. We jumped away from each other and I got up to answer.

"Uh… We need to go now, Nahuel?" Said Huilen, but it sounded more like a question. She looked at him, waiting for a response.

"Of course, I will be there right away." He said. Huilen nodded and left. Nahuel got up and came up to me.

"I will see you later." He leaned in and kissed me one last time before leaving. I stared at the place where he was standing just moments ago and I couldn't help but smile.

I walked back to my bed, picked up my camera and photo album and put everything back in it's place.

That night, when I was in bed getting ready to go to sleep I heard a tap on my window. I got up and walked over there. I opened it, but no one was there.

"Nessie." I looked down, and there he was with a smile on his face. He looked like he belonged in a fairytale.

"What are you doing here?" I whispered.

"I said I would see you later." He whispered back. "So here I am."

I giggled. "They could hear us." I whispered.

He looked from side to side and gave me a mischievous grin. Right then he jumped and landed right in front of me.

"What are you doing?" I whispered between giggles.

"I do not know." He chuckled quietly. "I followed my impulses."

"I can see that." I whispered. "What if we get caught?"

"I kiss you good night and throw myself out of the window." He whispered back.

"You're crazy!" I said. Our voices never louder than whispers.

"Crazy is fun!" He said. I raised my eyebrows at him. I had never seen this side of him before, and I liked it. I took his hand and pulled him into bed with me. He wrapped his arms around me and I lay on his chest.

"C'mon tell me a bedtime story." I said.

"If you wish." He replied. "There was an unbelievably beautiful girl called Nessie who came to a far away land and met a guy. He fell in love with her and did everything in his power to make her happy. One day, he came to visit her in her room and she asked him to tell her a bedtime story, but there wasn't a more perfect fairytale like the one they lived with each other, so he told he their story. The end."

"That's a very nice story." I said, smiling up at him. "I think it's my favorite so far."

He gave me a peck on the lips and I snuggled closer to him. I was so happy in that moment. I sighed.

"It feels good to fall asleep in your arms." I said.

"It feels good to have you fall asleep in my arms." He replied.

After like half an hour, he had to go back. So he got up and tucked me in.

"Have the sweetest of dreams." He kissed my forehead. "I will be back again, I promise."

"Ok." I said. "Bye."

Just as he was climbing through my window. I realized I forgot to say something.

"Nahuel." He stopped and looked back at me. I sat up. "I forgot to say good night."

He smiled his beautiful smile. "I love you."

I smiled and gave him a little wave. Then he disappeared through my window. I lay back down and sighed happily. That night I had very pleasant dreams, all involving me and Nahuel.

**Ok, I know it's kinda short, but I had this idea and I couldn't let it go. I promise next chapter will be longer.**

**See you next chapter!!! And please don't forget to give me ideas!!!**

**Love,**

**Nicky-2890**


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: I don't own anything..Stephenie Meyer does!!!!**

**I am soooo sorry I haven't updated recently.. It's just that I started school on Monday and I've been reeaaally busy!!! Well, I hope this chapter makes up for it!!!**

**I just realized that I haven't explained the title of the story.. Well, the word "Paramour" means an illicit (secret, not allowed) lover, so I thought that it was a perfect title for this story..:D !! So in case you were wondering, it has nothing to do with the band Paramore, it's even spelled differently, although I think that band rocks!! But it has nothing to do with my story..**

**I want to dedicate this chapter to my fanfriend xXAshbellaXx!!**

**Before you go on, the Spanish parts are traduced, of course, so that's why Nahuel speaks with abbreviations and all..**

**Chapter 9**

**Nessie POV:**

I had left the house really early today. I went looking for Nahuel, he was in his house. He had been talking to Huilen, and I interrupted. I said I could come back later but they both insisted that it was ok, so I ended up talking to Nahuel about the whole situation, without Huilen.

But I had still heard part of the conversation. I don't really speak Spanish fluidly, but I understand it. I thought they only spoke Portuguese, but apparently I was wrong. And today, I finally found my Spanish classes from school useful. But enough, I'll tell you what I heard.

I was running towards his house when I heard their voices, so I slowed my pace. I don't tend to eavesdrop, but my name was brought up, so I was curious.

"I know you were with Nessie last night." Said Huilen. I heard pacing.

"Yes, I was." Answered Nahuel, his voice calm and patient as always.

"She had already gone to bed, Nahuel." Said Huilen. "Why did you have to go there so late at night, without anybody knowing you were there?"

"There wasn't a real reason, Huilen." He replied. "I just did."

"Nahuel." Said Huilen, dropping her voice. "I need you to be responsible with this girl, she has a family."

"I already know that, Huilen." He answered. His voiced seemed a little more stranded. "I don't need you lecturing me."

"Well, apparently you do." She said. "You may be experienced in these things, but she isn't. You need to slow down. "

"Are you seriously going to bring that up?" He replied. "Because that has nothing to do with this situation."

"Well, it does." She answered. "I know you, better than anyone else. I know how hard you fall."

"It's not the same thing, Huilen." He said. "I've never felt this way before."

"Alright, I understand that. But that doesn't mean you have to go to her bedroom in the middle of the night." Said Huilen, exasperated.

"Whatever I do doesn't concern you at all." Said Nahuel. "And I would very much appreciate it if you don't get involved."

"I'm not trying to." She answered. "I need you to think things through before you do them. I don't want to be the one picking up the pieces when you scare her away."

"I know what I'm doing." He said. His voice never rose, I don't know how he did it, but he always kept calm.

"You said the same thing back then, Nahuel." She said. "And we both know how that ended up."

"I was younger back then." He answered.

"So is she." Said Huilen.

"What do you think I'm doing with her?" He asked. "I already told you she means a lot to me."

"I don't know what you're doing, I just don't want either of you regretting your actions later." She said. "I care about her, you know?"

"I love her." Said Nahuel His words made me shudder.

The pacing stopped. I assumed that it had been Huilen. There was a pause.

"You sound so much like your mother right now." Said Huilen in a dreamy voice.

"I am her son." Said Nahuel.

"Yes, I am aware of that." She continued pacing. "And you're as blinded as she was back then."

"What's that supposed to mean, Huilen?" He asked.

"It means she doesn't live here." I froze. She wasn't as unobservant as I thought she was. "Or do you think she's going to stay here? After the summer ends?"

"I don't know what she's going to do." Said Nahuel. He sounded a little… sad.

"I see…" Said Huilen. "Have you told her?"

"Told her what?" Asked Nahuel, bewildered.

"That you love her." She said. "Well? Have you?"

"Yes, in fact I have." He answered.

"Did she say it back?" She asked. There was a pause. My heart was in my throat. If I didn't know what nervous meant; now I did.

"No." He answered quietly. "She didn't."

Huilen sighed. "I hope you don't end up like your mother… Completely alone." I was shocked. I couldn't believe it, but Huilen was right. I was just like his father. I would leave him, just like Joham left his mother. I hadn't paid attention to the floor as I started walking again, somewhere I hear Nahuel's voice but I stopped listening, and not paying attention turned out to be a bad idea, because I stepped on a branch and it broke. The sound made Nahuel's voice stop. I stopped on my tracks and turned around. I could see their house as the door opened. Huilen spotted me in a second.

"Oh." She said. Nahuel was by her side in the blink of an eye.

"Nessie." He breathed. "How long have you been there?"

I shrugged. It was the best I could do in this very moment. "I… I can go, I was just looking for you, but you guys are clearly busy, so-"

"No!" Said Huilen. "We're finished. You can come in."

"Actually, I will go out with her." Said Nahuel, eyeing Huilen.

"Ok." She answered. "Goodbye, Wellito."

He didn't answer; he just kept walking towards me. He stopped right in front of me, and simply examined my face. I couldn't think. What I had just heard had my mind in a complete turmoil. I couldn't comprehend what was happening, I never thought that Huilen would see through me, but I didn't want her to think of me as something inconvenient for Nahuel. But I had to be realistic, even if she did care about me, she loved Nahuel, he was her nephew, and therefore, she would want what's best for him. It was completely understandable. What I didn't understand was one thing, and I couldn't find an answer for it.

How the hell did I end up in this position?

"I believe we have to talk." Said Nahuel. His voice was serene, calm. My breathing was uneven, I was even more worried about the fact that he was keeping completely calm and I wasn't. Sure, I wasn't one to stay put in stressful situations, but I never panicked like I was right now. That made me panic even more.

"Yeah." I said when I found my voice, but it came out shacky and I could tell that Nahuel was worried about me, again.

He walked past me and I followed him until I catched up and we walked one besides the other. We stopped when we were out of Huilen's hearing range, but I couldn't manage to get the feeling that someone was watching me. I did calm down a bit, which was good, because I couldn't afford to have a panic attack right now.

Nahuel's eyes focused on me as he spoke. "How long have you been standing outside?" He asked.

"I'm sorry." I said quickly. "I didin't mean to eavesdrop, I frozed and-"

"I am not mad." He said softly. "I just want to know what you heard."

I sighed. "Well… I heard everything from the part when Huilen told you that she knew you were with me last night…" I mumbled. "From that moment on, I heard everything…"

He sighed a very long sigh and crossed his arms. "I suppose you have some questions." He said. I nodded slowly. "Go ahead." He made a gesture with his hand to let me know I could start. I looked down at my feet, avoiding his eyes. I was so embarrassed. Ii was never my intention to be nosy, it was just something that happened, but I get it was pointless to try to convince him of that at this point.

"I… want to get even more involved in this conversation than I already am." I said. "I don't think it's right."

"And I do not want to leave you with the doubt." He said, stubbornly. "I think it is not fair to you, considering you were the topic of our discussion."

I swallowed. If somebody wasn't being fair, that was me. But I guess I have to ask him whatever I want to, so I went ahead and asked him about what was bothering me the most.

"She said you have experience…" I started. "If you don't want to tell me, it's ok."

He pondered my question for a moment before answering. "I think we should sit down." We sat at the base of a large tree, a few rays of light hit us and our skin glowed. I stared at him as he prepared for his speech. "I want you to know that this was a very long time ago and, as I said before, I was young and naïve." I looked away and bit my lip. He didn't miss that. "Sorry, I did not mean to offend you." I nodded.

"Huilen and I have been in this world for quite some time, as you know, therefore we have encountered many of our kind, and in this case, Huilen's kind." He said. "But there was a particular year when we met these two sisters. They came from Cuba. Adriana and Norma. We met them one night when we were in Argentina. Adriana and I had a connection from the beginning, so we started… seeing, each other. I thought she was in love with me. She wanted to see me every day and every night, and so did I. But what I didn't know was that she saw other, as well."

I stared at my hands. What would I do if I found out Nahuel saw other girls? I shuddered at the thought.

"When I found out about it and confronted her, she did not argue with me." He said. "She just confirmed it to me. It was as if she did not care if I knew it or not. She never argued, or tried to deny it. She did not care. So I gave her an ultimatum: she could have me, but not the others, or there would not be a relationship between the two of us anymore."

"What did she pick?" I asked, but I already knew the answer just by looking at his face.

"Them." He said. I couldn't understand how someone would pick anyone over Nahuel. He was perfect, as simple as that. Perfect. But I guess that proves that there are all kinds of people in the world.

"I'm sorry." I said. "That must have hurt you."

"Yes." He agreed. "But the past is in the past. Besides, I am in love with someone else now."

Our eyes locked and I knew I couldn't keep avoiding this any longer. I had to tell him how I felt, even if it wasn't what he wanted to hear. I had to be fair in some way. If he decided to leave me at least he would have a choice. It would be his decision.

"Nahuel…" I started. "I can't… I can't say that I love you. I want to be able to feel it when I say it and, unfortunately… I don't feel it now." There was no answer, so I looked at his face, and when I did it was serene. He wasn't bothered at all by my answer.

"I know that." He said. "I do not mean to pressure you by telling you that I love you. I do not expect you to reciprocate my feelings; I just want to let you know how I feel about you."

My face fell. He didn't expect me to reciprocate his feelings? What did he mean by that? It wasn't like I didn't care about him; he meant pretty much everything to me right now. Was he really that hurt by what Huilen had said?

"Nahuel." I said. "It's that you don't mean anything to me, you do. You mean a lot, too much maybe. It's just that I've never been in love; it just doesn't happen to me. It's nothing personal, it just wasn't meant for me."

Now he was staring at me like if I was completely insane. Did I say something wrong?

"What do you mean it does not happen to you?" He asked bewildered. "This does not work that way."

"It does for me." I insisted. And it was like that to me, otherwise, how could I explain the fact that I have the mind of an eighteen-year old and I've never been in love? Everybody I know of that age has been.

"None sense." He said stubbornly. I couldn't believe he was trying to convince me of something he couldn't possibly now about. I have known myself my whole life!

"How can you be so sure?" I said.

"Because everyone can fall in love." He said simply. "Just because it has not happened to you yet, does not mean I will never happen."

I blinked. I didn't even know why we were talking about this. Not everything was about me! It seemed like every time I was with Nahuel, we would talk about me. I was sick of it! I'm not even that interesting!

"Are you seriously trying to convince of myself?" I said.

"Yes." He replied with a shrug.

"I'm sorry, but I think that I know myself more than you do." I said with a hint of annoyance in my tone.

His face was serious. "I do not know why, but you have a tendency to put yourself down." His voice wasn't as calm as before, I sensed a little anger. I immediately crouched away slightly. "That is something very bad; you should never put yourself down. Whether you like it or not, you are an amazing and beautiful person. Without any doubt you are the most special person I have ever met in my whole life, and that is saying something." His voice kept hard and his breathing was slightly accelerated. I had wondered so many times what would take for him to get angry, but I defiantly didn't want to be the one to discover that.

A single tear ran down my cheek. His face softened and instead realization colored his features as he realized he had frightened me. He encircled me with his arms and whispered soothingly in my ear.

"I am so very sorry." He whispered. "I did not mean to frighten you."

"It's ok." I said as I freed myself from his grasp. "I'm not mad at you."

"I still am very sorry." He insisted. "It was not my intention to do that."

"Don't worry about it." I mumbled. I have to admit something, though. If I would've been him, I would have asked about what Huilen said. I would've been curious about what she thought. But Nahuel hadn't said anything about it, anything at all.

"What can I do to put a smile back in your face?" He said, while studying my face.

"You don't have to do anything." I said quietly. "I'm fine."

Nahuel didn't look very convinced, his frown proved that. I looked away, but he grabbed my chin and pulled my face to his. He pressed his lips firmly into mine. I was surprised at first, but then my lips just melted into his, like every time he would kiss me. Our lips moved together and all I had been thinking about previously vanished. All my worries, my guilt, everything. It just vanished. His moved into my hair and I circled his neck with my arms. He kissed me more feverishly and I soon found myself letting my lips part an inch so we could French again. We had only done that twice, so I wasn't really used to it, but I sure as hell loved it.

I felt his other hand circle my waist and I pressed my body against his, closing the space between us. I just wanted to be as close to him as possible. I can't explain why, but every time I was with him I had a need to be close to him and when I wasn't with him, I found myself missing his presence terribly. All I ever wanted was to be with him, but sometimes, like right now, I just couldn't control myself, especially when he was kissing me like that.

He didn't seem to complain, so I kept on kissing him as passionately as I could and he did the same. I grabbed the hair at the back of his neck and twirled my fingers in it. He did the same to me, but his other hand snaked to my hips and he held me in place. After a while a giggle escaped my lips and Nahuel finally pulled away.

"What is so funny?" He asked, smiling.

"I don't know." I said as I giggled again.

"Well, at least I got you to smile again." He said.

"Yes, you did." I said, laying my head on his shoulder. He played with my hair absent-mindly. "What are you thinking about?"

He chuckled. "Nothing." He said, but it was obvious it wasn't nothing.

"Sure." I said sarcastically. "C'mon, tell me. It can't be that bad."

He pondered that for a while. "Hmm… Promise me you will not laugh at me." I nodded. He sighed. "I was thinking about how you can control my every move without even intending to do it. When we were kissing you could have asked me to dance the cha-cha in a tutu and I probably would have done it."

I couldn't help but laugh. Sometimes he could be so funny. "I'm sorry." I said, but I'm positive that I didn't sound very sorry.

"I am going to stop asking you not to laugh, because every time I do it, you laugh." He said.

"I don't mean to, it's just that sometimes you can be really funny." I said.

"I was not trying to be funny." He said. "I was just telling you what was in my mind. And it is all true. If you want to convince me of doing something you just have to flick your hair and smile and I am all yours."

I thought about it. "Huh." I said. "That might be useful."

"Now I regret saying anything…" He mumbled. I laughed again.

"I won't torture you, I promise." I said.

"I am sure you will not." He said sarcastically.

"Hey, don't get all sarcastic on me, mister." I said, while pointing him with one finger. He tried to bite it, but I was fast by moving it away. I giggled and he chuckled. I loved it when we laughed together. My high pitched voice mixed with his deep one made a perfect contrast. We made a perfect contrast. I smiled at that thought.

"What are you smiling at?" Nahuel asked. I shrugged.

"Nothing." I replied. He smiled and kissed my cheek.

**Weeeeeell??????????????**

**Did you like it? Or did you LOVE it?**

**Hahahha.. I hope you at least liked it… It took me a while to get this one done, 'cause I've been unbelievably busy…:S**

**Well, I don't really have much to say, so BYEEE!!!**

**See you next chapter,**

**Nicky-2890**


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: I don't own anything..Stephenie Meyer does!!!!**

**Ok, so I know I've been gone for a WHILE, but my school is driving me crazy. I have four tests between Monday, Tuesday and Wednesday… I don't know how that's gonna go, but we'll see..**

**Anyway, I missed Nessie and Nahuel, so I decided to dedicate some time to them..**

**Chapter 10**

**Nessie POV:**

Preface:

The time has come. What I had feared since the beginning. My time was finally beginning to run out and before I knew it, it was gone. I had been here for more than two months and the days had gone by way too quickly. I could begin to see that deadline I had traced for myself since day one. The end was around the corner and I wouldn't be able to face it. I needed more time.

One day earlier…

I woke up early today and the first thing on my mind was Nahuel, as usual these days. I smiled. He was so great, even the word "great" couldn't describe how he was. How in the world I had been so lucky? I'll never know.

I went downstairs after I got dressed. Everybody was home, which wasn't really usual in this house. Especially in the morning. But I was happy. I had began to feel like I had set Zafrina and her sisters aside to be with Nahuel.

"Hey, everyone!" I said happylly. "What's up?"

"Hey, girl. How are you doing?" Said Senna.

"I'm great." I could feel the huge grin stretching across my face.

"Huh, I bet you are." Replied Kachiri with a smile of her own. "You and Nahuel have been inseparable."

"And we are very glad about it." Clarified Zafrina giving her sister a significant look.

"It's okay, Zafrina. I'm not offended." I assured her. "It's true anyway. We have been inseparable."

"What have you done lately?" Asked Senna.

"Well… Lots of things, to tell you the truth." I said. "Practically everything you can do here, I guess. And that's saying something, because this place is unbelievably fun. So I'm more than pleased."

"Just pleased.?" She said amused.

"Just kidding." I said nonchalantly.

Everybody laughed and so did I loved when we had time together like this. It felt like I was part of their family. It was such a strange feeling. I mean, I already had a family, but this one was so different and yet so inviting.

"Hey, you know what's going on in town?" Asked Kachiri. I gave her a confused look.

"Um… No." I answered.

She smiled." There's a party!" She squealed.

"A party?" I said eyeing Zafrina.

"Every year there's a party in town organized by the Egenboggen family to raise funds for the Museum of History. People who have antics can donate them for auction. The money goes to the museum so they can renovate it." Explained Zafrina. "The party is a big event."

"Sounds pretty great." I said.

"It is." Said Senna. "Last year's was very good. There were all kinds of things going up for auction."

"I wonder if people have anything left for this year." Said Zafrina reluctantly.

"They must have!" Said Kachiri. "Everybody knows this is an important event. I doubt thay anybody would something so foolish like giving up everything for last year."

"I hope so." Said Senna giggling.

The phone rang. We all turned to look at it. Zafrina sighed. "I wonder who that will be." She muttered. "Probably one of those representatives begging us to donate." She mumbled as she picked it up. "Hello?" It was Nahuel. I could hear him clearly from where I was standing. On vampire ability I was actually good at.

"And I was wrong." Said Zafrina as she passed the phone to me. "You can go upstairs, it's wireless."

"Thanks." I said as I took the phone with me to my room. "Hello?"

"Hello beautiful." Said Nahuel. "How are you?"

"I'm great, thank you." I said. "You?"

"Never better." He said. I smiled wider.

"What's up?" I asked him. It was weird that he chose to call me, normally he would just show up in the door step.

"I missed your voice." He said. "And I realized I have not called you once since you have been here, so I decided to do so."

I giggled. "You never cease to surprise me Welito." I said.

He laughed. "I knew that would come up eventually."

"Of course." I said. "Of all the nicknames I could've thought for you, that has to be a winner."

"Ha." He said.

"What does it mean, anyway?" I asked, genuinely interested.

"It is short for 'Nahuelito'". He answered.

"Is that you?" I said.

"Not really." He answered. "There's a lake in Argentina called Lake Nahuel. Some inhabitants have claimed that they have seen a creature that resembles the Loch Ness Monster swimming in that lake. So people called it Nahuelito."

"Oh. Is that why your mother called you Nahuel?" I said.

"No. She called me Nahuel because of the wild cat." He said.

"Alright… Well we have nicknames in common." I said happily. "Mine is like the Loch Ness Monster and yours is like the Nahuelito."

He chuckled. "Two souls meant to be." He said. I laughed.

"I guess so." I replied. "So… when am I going to see you?"

"Whenever you want." He said. "I do not a very tight agenda for today."

"How about now?" I said as I bit my lip.

"Perfect." He said. "I will be there in no time."

"Okay, bye." I said.

"Bye, Loch Ness Monster." He chuckled and hung up.

I rolled over on the bed and stared at the ceiling for a while. I had a bad feeling, but I didn't know why. It was a strange prick in the pit of my stomach. The kind of feeling you get when you forget something. I was extremely uneasy. A month or so ago, I was a the kind of person who would be jumping around all the time, singing my lungs out and filled with energy. My friends have always told me I have an incredible amount of energy. But right now, well, ever since I got here, it's been like my whole personality changed dramatically. I haven't singed once since I've been here, I haven't joked that much, or danced around. It felt so weird. Something in me was missing, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

The doorbell rang. I could hear Zafrina opening the door and greeting Nahuel, but I didn't move. He would come up, or someone would come get me. But I wasn't going to move on my own. I sighed. What was happening to me?

My bedroom door opened. Nahuel. He stopped on his tracks when he saw me. He stood there for a second examinating my posture, I guess. Then he closed the door slowly. He sat down next to me, without taking his eyes off me. I turned my head around so I could look at him in the eye.

"Hey." I whispered. He looked at me intently for one more second before responding. He was confused and worried at the same time.

"Are you alright?" He said softly. "You seem… Distracted."

I blinked. Distracted. I supposed that was exactly the way I felt at the moment.

"I'm okay." I said mechanically. "I'm… Thinking."

"About… ?" He trailed off waiting for me to answer.

"Uh… Me?" I said, but it sounded more like a question.

He blinked at me. "You?" He asked confusedly.

"Yeah." I said. "Weird, huh?"

"I suppose." He replied.

I grimaced. "Well." I said. "Thinking's over. You're here." I sat up so I could face him completely and smiled. It felt weird to smile right now, but it seemed like the right thing to do.

Nahuel kept staring at me as he spoke. "I wanted to talk to you about something."

"I'm listening." I said.

"I am almost one hundred percent sure that certain ladies downstairs already talked to you about this, but I wanted to know if you are planning to go to the Egenboggen family's party." He said. I shrugged.

"I wanted to know if you would like to go with me." He said with a shy smile.

I grinned. "I… don't even know why I'm pretending to think about it. Yes, yes I do." I said. "I'd love to go with you."

His smile was breath-taking. "Good. It is a date."

"Okay." I laughed.

He leaned forward and kissed me. It felt like we hadn't kissed since forever. He placed his hand in the back of my neck and moved closer. I placed my hand on his chest gently. He moved his lips against mine and I mirrored him perfectly. I couldn't even remember what I was thinking about earlier. All my thoughts turned into mashed potatoes inside my head. That happened frequently when Nahuel kissed me like this.

I giggled against his lips and I could feel him smile. I grabbed his collar and pulled him down until he was on top of me. I kept giggling. But then I pushed him gently apart, but just enough so I could say something.

"No." I said between giggles. "That's not how I want it." He gave me a confused look, but before he could ask me anything I rolled him over until I was on top of him. "Now that's how it's supposed to be." I kissed him again. After a while, Nahuel seemed to regain consciousness and pulled away. He pulled me off of him gently and modified my position until I was nestled in his chest.

"I am sorry." He said after a while of silence. "That was getting a little bit too…"

"I know." I said. "It's okay."

"I did not mean to hurt you." He replied. "Just so you know."

"I know." I said, again. "You didn't offend me. "

We were silent for a little while longer and then I decided to change the subject.

"So tell me." I started. "What are you wearing for the party?"

"I always wear a suit." He said. "You?"

"I don't know." I said, thinking about the practically half my closet I had brought with me. "I didn't know it was a formal event."

"It does not matter if you do not dress formally for it." He said. "It was short notice and you are not familiar with the traditions in town."

"Yeah, I don't think so." I said. "This is something important and I need to be presentable. And I will be. Besides, if Alice finds out I went to a party underdressed, she will probably have a heart attack, if that's even possible."

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"One hundred percent." I smiled."But at this point, I wouldn't be surprised if I find something in one of my bags. Alice likes to be prepared for the unexpected ever since I came into her life."

"Alright." He said. "I will let you surprise me."

"And I will let you surprise me." I said. "I can't wait to see how gorgeous you must look in a suit."

"Huh." Nahuel said. "I hope I fill you expectations."

"I'm sure you will." I replied. I snuggled into his chest. I was going to have to call Alice. She gave me a golden credit card just in case I needed to buy anything. I've only used it to buy gifts for my family, so I haven't gotten anything or me. She would accept immediately. I knew it.

I felt Nahuel kiss the top of my head. We were so close that his scent was all I could smell. I loved his scent. It was so different from anyone else's. I can't explain how it smells, but I am one hundred percent sure that it's good.

"This is nice." I murmured. Nahuel held me tighter.

"What is?" He asked quietly.

"This." I said while I wrapped my arms around him. "I like it."

His chest rumbled with his chuckles. "Me too." He said.

After Nahuel left I proceeded to call Alice to ask her if she had packed anything formal. She apologized a thousand times when she realized she hadn't. I said it was okay, but she insisted in saying over and over how sorry she was. She gave me permission to buy a dress and shoes had anything else I wanted. So next morning I went to a store and bought myself a dress and a pair of shoes.

The day of the part I was getting ready. And I heard Nahuel Knock on the door downstairs.

"Nessie… Nahuel's here!" Called Zafrina.

"I'll be down in a minute!" I answered. I put on my shoes, grabbed my purse and checked my reflection one last time. Everything looked perfect. I smiled. This was the first time I would go out with Nahuel and the others. It was always just the two of us.

I opened the door to my room and headed for the stairs. I was so nervous. I felt like I was being presented in society and I had to go down the stairs while everyone watched. It was nothing like that. The minute I caught a glimpse of Nahuel. Everything turned into nothing. He was gorgeous. The word gorgeous was an insult compared to how marvelous he looked. He was wearing a black tuxedo that put every single angel to shame. He was beyond perfect.

I met him at the base of the stairs, where he was waiting for me. He had a huge smile plastered on his face and I'm sure that I had one of my own. As soon as I was at arm length, he circled me in his arms.

"You look absolutely beautiful." He whispered.

"Thanks." I whispered back. "You too."

"Shall we?" He said while offering me his hand.

"We shall." I replied with a huge smile.

When we got outside, I noticed a huge navy blue Chevrolet Avalache and that surprised me, because I had never seen that car here and I didn't even know Zafrina owned a car. But then I saw Nahuel strolling up to the truck really confidently as if the car was his and he even opened it!

"What are you doing?" I asked completely bewildered.

He gave me blank look and shrugged. "Opening the car." He said casually.

I blinked at him. "Who's car is this?" I asked in the same confused tone I had used before.

He gave me a lopsided grin and said. "Mine." My eyebrows met my hairline.

"You own a car." I said. He chuckled.

"Yes, I do." He answered. "Why is it such a surprise?"

"I don't know." I said. And it was true, I didn't know why it would be so weird for him to own a car, but it still was. "It's just that life here seems so… simple. And I just assumed that you didn't have one, and you never mentioned it so… that's kind of it."

"Well, I am sorry if I never said anything." He said. "But you are right. Life here is pretty simple. I just have this because we are supposed to… mingle. Every once and a while."

I just nodded and got in after he opened the passenger door for me. Zafrina and the others followed. It wasn't such a long drive, since the house was pretty far from town, just like Zafrina's house. When we got there I could really look at it. It was huge! No wonder they chose this place to hold a party. It reminded me of my own house back in Alaska. I felt unease in the pitch of my stomach when I thought of home. I pushed the thought aside and concentrated in the night before me.

Nahuel took my hand as soon as we got out of the car and gave my finger a gentle squeeze. I smiled warmly at him and he returned the gesture. How beautiful he looked when he was happy like this! We went inside and of course, everybody was speaking Portuguese so I didn't understand a word of it. But that didn't exactly make me uncomfortable, what did make me uncomfortable was that there were people, girls, watching me and giving me the evil eye. Apparently those not-so-frequent-mingling had an effect on the feminine population. I ignored them as best as I could. That wasn't really what I wanted to do, but since Nahuel was with me, I decided to void any confrontation that might lead to causing a scene, especially with a bunch of people who don't even understand me.

"Let's find a table." Nahuel whispered in my ear. We walked through the dancing floor all the way to the other side of the room until we found an empty table. All the while I felt eyes on me, watching my every move. When we sat down –I was next to Nahuel- I turned around so I could face him entirely.

"So you seem to be pretty popular." I said in the most casual tone I could master. He gave me a confused look.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Haven't you looked around?" I said. "If looks could burn, I would be the same color as coal by now."

He paused and looked around, when he did several girls turned their attention to something else after being caught. Nahuel chuckled and shook his head. I couldn't help but smile at his amusement. It took a lot of maturness to take it like that.

"Do not worry about that." He said, still smiling. "You know you are my only one." The last part he said it in a low murmur that only I could hear. I smiled conspirationally. Of course I knew.

The auction started and finished really quickly, or at least that's how it felt to me. I wasn't even paying attention. I was… busy, with other things. That included playing with Nahuel's fingers and talking in whispers. This generated more attention from his fan club, but it wasn't as bad until diner started. I wasn't in the mood for human food, but I did circulate a little. Went to the bathroom, like any normal person would do, and then came back. On my way to the table this blonde girl walked past me and basically tried to knock me over with her shoulder. That ticked me off. You see, I'm not the fighting kind of person, but sometimes humans tend to ask for it. I spun around and grabbed the girls shoulder and spun her around till we were face to face. I was taller than her, and that gave me advantage.

"What the hell is your problem?" I snapped. She seemed surprised. I guess she wasn't used to being challenged. She mumbled something in Portuguese and I narrowed my eyes at her. "Listen, blondie, I don't care if you understand me or not, but whatever it is that you have against me, drop it." With that, I turned around after giving her a deadly look and walked away.

Everyone was looking at me when I sat down. "What was that all about?" Asked Zafrina. I sighed.

"Some blonde chick wanted to run me over." I replied, as simple as I could. I could feel Nahuel's eyes on me. I kept looking at the napkin that was neatly folded in front of me on tpo of the plate that I was supposed to use. "So I gave her a piece of my mind."

I finally decided to look at Nahuel and see how much damage I had caused. When I locked eyes with him I found something completely different from anger, it was something else, something I had never seen before.

"Could you come with me?" He asked while standing up. I didn't even get the chance to say 'okay' before he grabbed my wrist and pulled me out of the room.

He dragged me to the living room and to the far corner. I was completely bewildered. His kind of behavior wasn't like him.

"Nahuel, what are you-"

I was cut off by his lips crushing onto mine. I was so surprised that I didn't kiss him back until a few seconds later. He was kissing me so urgently as if there wasn't any time. I felt his hands on my hips and then he moved one to the side of my neck and left it there as to secure me in place. I couldn't help but place my hand the side of his face in return. I was aware of what might be happening right now with my thoughts, but at this point that was the last thing in my mind. What was really bothering me was that we were in a public place and anybody could catch us,so I pulled away just enough for me to be able to talk.

"Someone could see us." I said quickly. He looked from left to right and then back at me.

"I do not see anybody." He said and then went back to kissing me. I really didn't mind, but I was a little shocked at the way he was acting. So carelessly, so… impulsively. This was something I was most likely to do that than him. I pulled away again.

"Not that I mind" I said. "But… What has gotten into you?" We were both panting. He seemed to calm down a little. When he looked like himself again he backed up a little until he was leaning against the wall.

"I am sorry." He said in a low voice. "I do not know what overcame me."

"Neither do I." I replied while I laughed softly. "You had this funny look on your face."

"I should have not done that." He said, looking at the tiles in the floor. He seemed… ashamed?

I rested my hands on his chest. "It's alright." I reassured him. "It's just that next time you want to make out, you can just ask." I gave him a warm smile for the second time tonight. It was weird switching roles with him.

He caressed my check and finally smiled back. I took a chance and kissed him again, but this time he was calm and gentle. We were in the middle of it when I heard someone walk past us. Nahuel immediately pulled away, so he obviously heard it too. I looked at the source of our interruption and found out it was the same blonde chick that had ticked me off earlier. She was trying not to look at us, but she couldn't control herself and she did. I locked eyes with her and gave her a smirk and wink. She accelerated her pace and went out the door without looking back. I then noticed I was leaning onto Nahuel completely and it looked as if I were pinning him against the wall. His hands were on my waist.

I felt his eyes on me and I looked at him. "Did I miss something?" He said. I shook my head.

"We better go back." I took his hand and guided him back into the ball room. People were dancing. It was Latin dance. Something new. I liked it. I noticed Zafrina and Huilen weren't at our table when we came back. I then saw them dancing. Some guys were interested, I suppose. Good for them, I thought, they should have fun too. I placed my chin in my hand and continued to look at the dance floor. The steps weren't as hard I would think they would be. After looking for a few minutes I had practically mastered the dance.

Nahuel was looking at me again. I gave him a look that said 'what?'.

"Would you like to dance?" He said. I smiled brightly.

"Sure." He stood up and offered me his hand and I took it. A few seconds later we were in the middle of the dance floor and we looked exactly like the other couples. Nahuel was a great lead. He was an awesome dancer. Something else to love about him… Wait, what?

**Finnally another chapter done!!!! Hahah Hope you like the cliffhanger!!**

**It took me a while to get this one done because I've been incredibly busy with school and stuff… But I hope you like it!!!**

**Read and Review!!!**

**See you next chapter,**

**Nicky-2890**

**P.S: I saw "This is it". AWESOME !!!!! There is no other word for it =D**


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: I don't own Twilight!!! Or any characters!!! You guys know that already, so…**

**First, I have to apologize for taking so long to update, but really I haven't had any time.. I've come up with thousands of stuff to use for the story, but I haven't been able to write them down.**

**Anyway, I hope this chapter is worth the wait!**

**Chapter 11:**

**Nessie POV:**

Okay, I officially had a week to set things straight before I left. And I had no idea how to do that. On one side, I was flipping out, and on the other side, I was incredibly sad. There was no happiness in my life at that moment, only anguish and despair. I tried to imagine how he would take it, how he would react, but every scene I came up with ended badly. I was completely desperate. I didn't know how to tell him, but I had to tell him. I knew I couldn't just take off without saying anything. It was bad enough that I would leave him hanging; I couldn't leave without a goodbye, too.

I thought about the party we had attended a few days ago and smiled. I hadn't had such a great time in a while. The last dance I had been to was the one we held at school every year to celebrate the end of classes. But I swear, none of them were as fun as this one. I couldn't help but shivering at the thought of how close Nahuel and I were that day, especially when I thought of the kisses we shared at the lobby.

But back to my problem, I was still figuring out how to tell him that I was leaving a week from now. That would be very unpleasant for both of us, I could feel it. But I had to do something eventually, I couldn't avoid it forever, so I decided to get up, go find him and just tell him, no matter how it came out, all I wanted was to get it over with. Besides, I've never been one to run away from difficult situations.

So that's what I did. I literally got up, got dressed and went looking for Nahuel. I knew he would be at the stable today, which made things easier. That way, we wouldn't have any distractions. I set off as soon as I went out the door and got there in a matter of minutes. I knew my way through the jungle pretty well by then. As I had planned, Nahuel was there. He was brushing Medianoche's hair. I sighed as I took in his beauty. My sadness just grew more and more.

"Hello Ness" Nahuel said, without turning around. "I wasn't expecting you, but it is an incredibly pleasant surprise to see you."

"Hi." I mumbled as I took a step forward. "I know, it's just that I wanted to see you."

He turned around and smiled. "Well, we have that in common." He noted. "How are you today?" He came over to me and kissed me in the cheek. I sighed and that caused him to pause for a second. When he noticed my gloomy expression his eyes grew worried. "What is wrong?" He asked immediately as he placed his hands on my shoulders.

I looked at him in the eye for a second and then looked away. I wouldn't be able to do this, not when he seemed so happy. It was unfair. But it would be unfair to him anyway, I thought. I was going to tell him no matter what.

I gathered some determination. "We need to talk." I said firmly. "Would you like to go outside?" I asked.

He eyed me for a moment with a worried expression, and then he took a deep breath and said "Alright."

I swear to this day, I think he saw it coming. There was something in his eyes that told me he realized what I was about to tell him, but his reaction was something I would've never expected.

When we were sitting down in the grass I crossed my legs and began my speech. "I don't think you know this, but this summer has been the most incredible thing that has ever happened to me. It's been so wonderful that I can't even begin to tell you how great it's been for me to be here. But the most blessed thing that could have happened to me was meeting you. You're the most amazing, loving, caring and understanding person I've ever met. And for that, I know that I'll never be luckier than I am today because I have the chance to be sitting here in front of you and talk to you." I sighed.

"But not everything is I would want it to be. After all, fairytales don't exist and things do come to an end eventually. Even if I don't want them to." I added the last part in a low whisper, but I know he heard me anyway. I raised my eyes and met his. He was perfectly serene, calm, as always. That threw me off, I didn't understand why he was taking it so well, but then again, maybe it was better that way, maybe he wouldn't suffer as much as I thought he would. So I added the last sentence and hoped for the best. "I'm leaving, Nahuel."

I stared at him for a long moment, waiting. In all the times I had imagined his reaction he had been mad, furious with me for not telling him sooner, even hurt. But he didn't do any of those things; he just sat there staring back at me, breathing in and out. It seemed like an eternity before he actually spoke.

"When?" Was all he said. I hung my head.

"In six days, seven counting this one." I said. I didn't look up at him; I couldn't bear seeing his calm features while I had a turmoil inside of me.

He was silent for a little while again. And then came the unexpected. He got up and offered me his hand. I stared at him confused. "What are you doing?" I asked.

"Come on, there is no need to sit here and stare at each other when we still have six days." He said with a hint of a smile. I took his hand and he helped me up. I didn't know what to say or do. This was the only scenario I hadn't imagined. But know that I think of it, it should have been the first one to come to mind, after all there was nothing else to expect from him.

As we walked side by side I started getting more and more uneasy as the seconds ticked by. I couldn't understand how he could be so calm! Was I the only one who cared about not seeing him? I stopped short and waited for him to join me. Now I was a little angry.

He turned around. "Is everything alright?" He asked naturally. That only made my anger flare.

"Yeah." I decided to say, there was no point in getting into a fight when we had so little time left. "Everything's fine." He took a few steps forward until he was close enough to me.

"Then, we shall go." He said, grabbing my hand. We walked for about a minute and then he said, "You do not have to lie to me. If something is not right, feel free to tell me."

"I don't know, I… I woke up this morning obsessing about how I would tell you this and now that I have, I realized didn't have to worry so much." I half-lied. It wasn't completely a lie, but it wasn't the whole truth either.

"What do you mean?" He said confused. "Why are you mad at me?"

"I'm not mad at you." I said. It clearly didn't convince him.

"Right." He replied. "And the fact that you are staring straight ahead, walking faster than usual and practically shaking the ground with every step you take is completely normal."

I gave him a shocked look. Again, way too observant for his own good. I sighed. "Just, stop it." I said. He was silent for a minute or two.

"If you wish." He answered. We continued to walk slowly and aimlessly through the jungle. I realized I had killed the moment and hung my head. Every once in a while I would steal a glance at him, but his face was emotionless, impossible to read. He reminded me of my dad when he was mad. Maybe it's a guy thing.

I reached for his hand. He didn't pull away, but he didn't squeeze fingers in return so I let go. "You know? I think I should go." I said. "I have to spend time with Zafrina and the others, too."

He stopped and nodded. "You are absolutely right." He noted. "Goodbye, then." With that he ran off, leaving me to myself. I flinched. Had I screwed up so badly?

I ran back to the house in defeat. I had to admit something, though. Things went a lot better that I had expected, and they would've gone even better if I didn't have such a big ego. I sighed. Senna was in front of me in a split second.

"Is everything alright?" She asked.

"It's the second time someone has asked me that." I pointed out.

"But it isn't." It was a statement, not a question. She put her arm around my shoulder and guided me to the kitchen. When we were both sitting down she put her hands together. "Spill."

I took a deep breath. "I told him." I said. She knew what I was talking about and her shocked expression was something to expect. "Yeah."

"How did that go?" She asked. She leaned forward a little as a sign of interest. I pondered her question for a few seconds. I guessed I didn't lose anything by telling her what happened, after all I'd be out of there in a matter of days.

"Not well." I replied. "At first, when I told him, he was pretty cool about it, but I had to go ahead and get all hurt and stuff, so he asked me what was wrong and I lied, and then he got angry and basically stormed off."

"That sounds… confusing." She mused. "But, Nessie, you have put yourself into his shoes. He was worried he hurt you and then you didn't trust him, so he got hurt."

"There seems to be a lot of hurt coming from me." I said, then I stood up, my anger flaring again. "It's that… I don't even know what it is, okay? I mean, one day he's telling me he loves me, I'm an amazing person, I'm talented, beautiful, and all that jazz, and when I tell him that I'm leaving him he's all 'okay, when?' I mean, isn't it a little confusing that one day I'm the most important thing in his life, and then I suddenly aren't? What the hell is that? Okay, maybe I have this huge ego, but I would've expected a little sadness, just a little." I put my thumb and my index fingers together mimicking "little." "I spent the whole morning… the whole morning! Obsessing about how I would tell, how mean I was being, how much I would hurt him, but apparently I shouldn't have worried about a single thing!"

"Nessie-" I cut her off.

"I should've just gone up there and said: 'Hey, what's up? Oh, and by the way, I'm going back home in a week. Have a nice day!'" I kept rambling. "You have no idea how much time that would have spared me."

"Nessie-" I cut her off a second time, even though she had spoken a little louder.

"So, okay, I'm not important at all, whatever. I don't care! Oh, but I do, I care way too much, and that's what pisses me off! I mean, am I the only one freaking out here?!"

"Nessie!" Senna shouted, shaking my shoulders. "Stop talking for a second!"

I took a breath. I realized I was panting. "I'm sorry." I said.

"It's okay." She said quickly. She gave an exasperated sigh. "Nessie, I think you're missing the point here. It's not that Nahuel doesn't care about you, he's just probably so sad; he prefers to not think about it. It's just a guess, but that's probably it. Maybe he thought that getting angry or sad might make you feel bad, so he's just acting normal."

I wanted her to be right so much, but it didn't convince me. I was so mad that I was blind. Even if I could make sense of what she was saying, I didn't fully believe it. Not after what had happened. "Even if that is true, he was very convincing." I told her. "But I'll le t it be. Maybe it's better that way, maybe it's the way it's supposed to be."

"Don't say that!" Senna said. "You don't know!"

I didn't know what? I looked at her confused. What was she talking about?

"What?" I asked her. "That I don't know what, Senna?"

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "I'm saying you don't know what it's like to not have anyone." She said gently. "You've always had someone to rely on, Nessie. Either your parents or one of your relatives, but Nahuel doesn't. He only has Huilen and half the time she's not even there."

I thought about it. She was right, even though I sometimes felt smothered by my family's overprotection, they were always there for me. At least I grew up with my parents.

"Nahuel had to practically raise himself." She continued. "And that's not an easy task."

I sighed. "You're right." I said. "You're absolutely right. I should be more understanding."

She gave me a sympathetic look and hugged me. "I know it can be hard sometimes, darling. But he's a great man, don't forget that."

"I won't." I replied. "I won't."

I let the day pass and put Nahuel out of my mind for a while, or tried to. He was always on my mind. It infuriated me so much, but things are what they are, right? Anyway, I woke up the next morning and decided to make amends. After all, that was not the way I wanted to leave things when I left. I wanted to leave in good terms.

So I did just that. I got up and went to Nahuel's house. He was there, but also was Huilen. She opened the door.

"Hello." She said in a cold tone. She didn't move an inch for me to go in.

"Um… Hi." I replied. "Uh… Can I come in?"

She shrugged and stepped aside. "I'm leaving." She said before she headed out the door.

I turned around and headed for Nahuel's room. I knocked on the door before opening it just a crack. I peered inside. Nahuel was sitting with his guitar in his lap. I figured he hadn't been playing. He looked at me but didn't say anything.

I stepped inside and held my hands up. "I come in peace." I said with a tiny smile. He seemed to relax. I sat on his bed. "Were you playing?" I nodded toward his lap. He looked down at his guitar and shook his head.

"No." He answered. "I could not concentrate."

"Well, you can play for me." I said, hopeful. "I'd be glad to hear you."

"Maybe." He said. "After you tell me what you came here to tell me."

I frowned. "Is it that obvious?" I said.

"To me it is." He replied. He made a gesture with his hand. "Go on, then."

"Okay." I gave a nervous laugh. "Alright, here's the thing. I was wrong yesterday, so… I'm sorry. You were in every right to be angry with me and I was a jerk." He blinked.

"Is that okay?" I asked.

He shrugged. "Sure." He said casually. "I cannot stay mad at you, either way."

I smiled brightly. "You can't?"

He chuckled. "No. You are too cute."

I laughed. "Thank god I am." I rolled my eyes. "Now, will you play for me?"

"If you wish." He said.

We spent the whole day like that. Nahuel playing and me listening. Sometimes we would talk a little, but most of the time I listened to his music. I was glad I'd told him about my departure; it took a weight off my chest. I just hoped I could make the best out of what we had left.

**Okay, soo I have no idea how to go on, so any suggestion, please review!**

**I hope you liked it! This one was especially hard to write because Nessie had to tell Nahuel all about her leaving and all that jazz, but in the end I think it came out pretty well!**

**Pleaaaaaaaaase read and review!**

**See you next**


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N: I don't own Twilight!!! Or any characters!!**

**So… I'm a little pissed off.. SOMEONE decided to copy a few lines from my story and used them for her own story… I'm so furious I was even thinking of not finishing my story at all… But I decided to update because a great idea popped into my head… But otherwise, I'm not happy at all with this.. I would post her username, but I don't want to feed the problem anymore. But I do hope that this doesn't happen to any of you, because I know how awful it is and I wouldn't wish this on anyone…**

**And to you out there, you know who you are, SHAME ON YOU! =(**

**Anyway, I hope my anger doesn't show in the chapter.**

**Chapter 12:**

**Nessie POV:**

I started my countdown today. I had exactly five days left. Five days to do whatever it is I was going to do. But first of all, I had to go get Nahuel. He promised me he'd be my companion for shopping. I had to get stuff for my family, after all.

So when I got changed I did something completely different from what I usually did: I called Nahuel. Huilen picked up after two rings.

"Alo." She said.

"Hi, Huilen." I replied. "How are you today?"

"I'm fine." She said coldly. She had seemed mad with me ever since I told Nahuel about my departure. It was understandable. She was worried about him. "I'll get Nahuel." She dropped the phone for a second and then Nahuel picked it up.

"Hello, Ness." He said. I smiled instantaneously.

"Hi." I answered. "Are you ready?"

"Yes." He said. "I will come pick you up in a second, alright?"

"Sure." I said. "See ya."

I hanged up and proceeded to check myself in the mirror one last time. I noticed my hair was way longer than it had been when I first got there. At the beginning of the summer it had been a little past my shoulders and now it hanged down my waist, almost to my hips. My hair grew faster than a normal person. It was another thing that intrigued my grandfather. He thought that when I stopped growing, my hair would stop as well, or at least grow at a human pace. But it didn't.

I heard the doorbell and went down after grabbing my purse. I opened the door and saw Nahuel leaning against the wall.

"Hey." I said, poking my head out before I stepped outside. He moved over to me and gave me a peck on the lips.

"Hi." He said. I noticed his hair as well. At the beginning of the summer it had been really short, and know it was passed his jaw line. It fell in his eyes when he looked down. It actually looked cute. I had been staring at him for a little while. "What are you looking at?"

"Nothing." I said quickly. "I just noticed how long your hair is."

He pushed it back with his hand. "I know." He said. "I need to cut it again."

"But not now." I said. "It looks cute like that."

He smiled. "It does?" He asked.

"Yeah." I answered. "Now, stop talking about your hair and let's go!"

I grabbed his hand and pulled him with me, but he pulled back.

"Hey, hey." He said. "Where are you going?"

"To the town." I said. "Isn't that the plan?"

"Yes, but we are not going by foot, that would be strange." He stated. "We do not live next to it, besides; you are going to get bags, where are we going to put them?"

I thought about it. "You're right." I spotted his car and pulled him along with me to it. He opened the door for me and then got in. We rode in comfortable silence, until we got to town, he then asked me where I wanted to go, since we hadn't really discussed it yet.

"I really don't know." I said. "I mean, I know that anything I get them would be okay. Believe me, that last thing on their mind when they see me again will be gifts."

He chuckled. "Someone has a bit of a high self-esteem." He teased. I smiled broadly.

"Of course." I said. "After all, I am great."

"Of course you are." He said, still mocking me.

I stared at the window and as I did, I started to feel a little tired. I had been skipping sleep lately and it was starting to catch up on me. I could skip sleep for a week, maybe two. But the consequences were no good. Last time I had done this, I ended up sick. Not sick in the full sense of the word, but the feeling was terrible.

"Nessie." Nahuel interrupted my thoughts. "We are here."

"Oh, alright." I said.

As we got out I looked around me. There were little shops all over the place and I couldn't really decide where to go. But that wasn't the thing that caught my attention, what did surprise was that I had never been to this part of town before.

"This is downtown." Nahuel answered my thoughts. "You can find anything here. So we can start looking and see if you find anything that interests you."

I smiled. "You're a doll." I said. He took my hand and we started browsing some stores and the whole morning went away in a blur. I never thought that shopping with a guy could be so fun. Alice had always made it clear that men were not interested in these sorts of things, and maybe she was right, but that day was very fun. When I went into a store full of girl stuff, Nahuel would wait outside, or stand in the back while I looked around. He surprised me a few times, too, when he actually gave a few opinions about what I was buying. But that was only for men's stuff. It actually helped, since I didn't know a thing about what men liked for gifts.

As the day progressed, I started getting worse, though. I was weakening and my limbs hurt. I was even feeling nauseous. Nahuel noticed and we stopped for a while.

"Are you okay?" He asked at one point. I had trailed behind and was walking slower. He caught up with me and grabbed my arm. Then he guided me to a bench and we sat down. He studied me for a few seconds.

"Are you okay?" He asked again, with concern in his voice. I nodded.

"Yeah." I said quickly. "I'm just a little tired, that's all."

"Have you been feeding lately?" He said.

"Yes." I said, wearily. "Why would you think I wasn't?"

"Because you look weak." He replied. I don't know why, but I decided not to tell him about the whole not-sleeping situation. It had become a habit of mine over the years to not admit firsthand what was wrong with me. And I had gotten in trouble a couple of times because of that at home.

"I'm fine." I said. "I feel better already."

"Are you sure?" He asked, not quite convinced. "We can leave if you want to."

"No." I said, waving a hand. "Let's keep going. I wanna get this done today."

He sighed, but didn't say anything whatsoever. I guess he was beginning to accept the fact that I wouldn't always tell him everything. But yet again, maybe he never did.

We went to three more stores and I was done with the gifts. But during that time it wasn't fun anymore. I was feeling worse and Nahuel couldn't mask his concern. He kept asking me how I felt like every two minutes, until I gave him the evil eye and he stopped. We went to the plaza and sat down, but it wasn't much help for me. I would have to get to the house soon.

"You look a lot worse than before." Nahuel said. "Maybe we should leave; being out clearly is not doing you any good." He got up and I tried to do the same, but I didn't have the strength anymore.

"Go ahead, just give me a second." I said. He didn't move. "Go on. I'll be right behind you. Take the bags. He sighed in defeat and did as I said. "Damn it." I muttered under my breath as soon as he was a few steps ahead. I summoned all the strength I had left and somehow managed to stand up, but walking was a whole other issue, for when I took the first step I blacked out.

I woke up some time later in my room in Zafrina's house. I rolled my head and saw Nahuel leanin against the wall. He didn't look very happy, in fact, he looked livid.

"How do you feel?" He asked. His voice tense. He crossed his arms, which only confirmed his anger.

"Uh, a lot better." I said as I sat up. "How long was I out?"

"Four hours." He said, his voice still hard. "Have you been cutting sleep? And do not lie to me."

I blinked. "Um… Maybe?" I said, shyly. He looked very menacing at that moment. I thought he would start shouting in any moment, but he didn't. He never did.

"Why?" He asked. "You must know that it is not a good idea for us."

"I know, but-"He cut me off.

"No buts." He said. "It is very dangerous to do that. It makes you vulnerable. More than we already are. And maybe you believe that this is a safe place to be, but you never know what could happen. We, more than anyone, should try to take care of ourselves. Or do you not know that we are a very good target for other vampires? Not very long ago you experienced that."

That stung. Granted, I had been reprimanded before by my father for the same thing, but no one ever brought up that horrible time with the Volturi. Never. It was like a taboo for us. I hung my head as soon as he said it.

He kneeled next to me and tilted my chin up so I could see him. His face was more relaxed. "Nessie." He whispered. "I need you to be well. I am only saying this because I care about you, but you seem to forget that. You are all that matters to me. There is nothing else. That is why I am always so concerned about you. Can you not understand that?"

"Of course I can." I sighed. "It's just…"

"Just what?" He pried.

"It's just that I thought that the less time I spent sleeping, the more time we would have together." I confessed. "My time here is coming to an end and I want to make the most out of it."

His face went from worried to sad. "Oh, Nessie…" He whispered. He hugged me and tucked my head under his chin. "I know. But you do not have to hurt yourself in the process. I want to make the most out of our time together as well. But we cannot make ourselves sick for it. Your well-being is more important to me."

I felt my eyes water. It was finally coming down to me: we were almost done. I sniffed and he looked at me. He put a hand on the side of my face.

"What is wrong?" He asked.

"It's coming down to me." I sobbed. "I'm leaving. We have less than a week left and here I am loosing time because of a stupid decision."

"There, now." He said softly. "Everything will be alright. We can do this."

"It won't be the same." I countered.

"I am not saying it won't be." He replied. "But we can work something out."

"This can't be worked out!" I said, exasperated. "You live here, and I live in Alaska. There's absolutely nothing we can do about that!"

"It is not like we will never see each other again." He reasoned. "I can visit you."

"No, you can't" I mumbled. He gave me a quizzical look and I looked away.

"What do you mean?" He asked. "Why can I not see you?"

"Because." I started. "Nobody knows."

He was silent for a minute. "You have not told them?" He whispered. His surprise only making me feel worse. "After all this time and you have not said anything? How can you even do that?"

"I'm not saying I'm proud of it." I said. "I didn't say anything from the beginning and as time went by it just got harder and before I knew it, it was too late."

"Too late?" He said, unconvinced. I looked away. "What do you mean too late?"

When I stayed silent, he took it the wrong way. I noticed because of what he asked next and because of the sadness evident in his voice.

"Are you… Ashamed of me?" He asked softly, but clearly hurt. I was shocked and I gave him a surprised look.

"What?" I said. "No! Of course I'm not ashamed of you! How can you even think that?"

He sighed in exasperation. "Well, what do you want me to think?" He said. "You did not mention me to your family. And they are the most important thing in your life, if they do not know about me, nobody does."

He had a point. It would be stupid to deny that, but I couldn't help the feeling in the pitch of my stomach. He had a point, but so did I.

"It's not that simple." I whispered. "There's a reason why I didn't tell them."

He came closer and looked deep into my eyes. "Tell me what that is." He pleaded.

"I didn't tell them because…" I started. But suddenly I felt nervous. I had the words in my head, but they seemed so incredibly stupid. But at the same time they weren't, anyway, he motioned for me to go on and I decided there was no point in putting it off anymore. So what if it sounded stupid? I had said stupid things before and it hadn't been so bad. "I didn't tell them because I knew that if I did, my father would go crazy. I mean it, he would take a plane immediately and taken me home, probably killing you in the process."

I gave Nahuel a tentative look, but I didn't find what I was expecting. I thought he would be angry or something like that, but he seemed… Amused. In fact t looked like he was about to laugh. And he did.

"Hey!" I said and slapped his arm playfully. "I'm completely serious here! I'm not joking!"

He chuckled a few more times and then stopped, but he couldn't erase the grin from his face. "I am so sorry, but that sounded so ridiculous." He said. I slapped his arm again.

"Nahuel, be serious." I said. "You don't know him. He loves, yeah, but he's so overprotective that sometimes it gets ridiculous. He has some sort of problem with the idea of me growing up, and…" I sighed. "It scares me to think of the things he's capable of doing."

Nahuel stayed silent for a minute. Taking in what I had just said. Then he held my face with both his hands. "Your father would never do anything to hurt you." He said. "He is a good man."

"He is." I agreed. "But to him, not letting me go is a good thing. He thinks it's what's best for me. And I don't blame him for it. I know that I grew up way too fast and he couldn't really enjoy my youth, but he needs time. More than what he's had, and that's when you come in."

"If he suddenly realizes that sending me here was a mistake, he'll try to fix it as soon as possible." I explained. "He'll look for the bad influence and take it away from me, meaning you."

Nahuel was staring at the floor by this point. It broke my heart to see how sad he was. And the knowledge that I was the cause for that sadness only made me feel worse. I was beginning to hate myself.

Nahuel looked up. "He knows what love is." He said. "He knows what it is to be in love with someone. And if he knew how much I love you, maybe he would be more understanding. Because I do. I love you, Nessie."

I touched his face. "I know you do." I said softly. By the look in his eyes I knew he felt the same way I did: his intentions were good, but it wasn't enough.

We stayed silent for a while. Nahuel even crawled into bed beside me and I rested my head on his chest. We were completely hopeless. There was no other way to say it.

As I felt the steady rise and fall of his chest I thought about how surreal my life felt in that moment. I was finally in love with the perfect guy, and I couldn't even tell him that. Not because I didn't want him to know, in a way I think he did. I couldn't say it out loud because I knew it would kill me.

I was hurting so much it was unbearable. In one hand, I wanted to stay here forever and live happily ever after with the man I had come to love. But in the other hand, I had the huge responsibility with my family. I couldn't just drop everything just like that. They were home, counting the days to see me. And very deep down, I knew I wanted to come home. I wanted things to feel normal again, I wanted to act like this summer had never happened, I wanted to go back to school with my friends and be as carefree as I had always been. I even wanted to go back to the days when I sat down at home and watched my family move around and stare in wonder at the obvious love that filled the air. I wanted to feel jealous again. But that was impossible.

I would never be jealous of my family again. Not when I had experienced true love myself like this. Maybe I'd be jealous of the fact that they didn't have to hide their feelings, that they didn't have to say goodbye to the person next to them, and most of all, I would be jealous of the fact that they could be together without having to worry if their father would try to tear them apart.

Don't get me wrong. I love my dad, he's truly the best. But I don't ignore his faults. And believe me, he has a lot. And this was one of things I didn't tolerate from him.

I felt Nahuel kiss my head and I tilted my head up. He responded immediately with a soft kiss. "Hey." He said. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah." I mumbled. "I was just thinking."

"About what?" He asked, stroking my hair.

"Everything." I replied. "My dad, my family. Everything."

"Oh." He said. He took a deep breath. "And how did that go?"

"I don't know." I said. "My mind is a turmoil right know."

He nodded. "Can I make you feel better?" He said.

"I don't know." I replied. "What do you have in mind?"

"Something." He said with mischievous glint in his eyes. He leaned in and kissed me, softly, teasing. Every time I began to kiss him back, he pulled away just enough to feel his breath in my lips, but not touching. It was driving me crazy. I finally got tired of it and crushed my lips to his. We made out like teenagers and when we finally pulled away, we were both panting.

"Was that any help?" He asked, flushed.

"Uh-huh." I answered. My head was spinning slightly, so I wasn't really paying attention to him.

"Good." He said. Then, something popped into my head.

"I forgot to tell you something." I said. "I noticed how mad Huilen is with me, and she has a good reason, but I want to be able to talk to her before I leave. I really like her."

Nahuel sighed. "Do not worry about Huilen." He said. "She is only worried about me, but she does not hate you. She likes you too."

"Oh." I said, relieved. "That's good to know. But I don't think she'll like me anymore after what I'm about to ask you."

He gave me a quizzical look. "And what is that?" He said.

"Can you stay with me tonight?" I whispered.

**Well, here's another chapter!!! It took me very long to get it finished, but with my anger and all, I wasn't in the mood for it. I hope you like it!!**

**See you next chapter,**

**Nicky-2890**


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N: I do not own The Twilight series!!! Even though I wish I owned Nahuel, so I could change the end of Breaking Dawn!!!! Seriously.. that ****was the only mistake Stephenie Meyer did with those series.. But, things aren't perfect and thanks to that I can write this story!!! :D**

**So, hey! For those of you who don't know yet, Stephenie Meyer is releasing a new book for the Twilight Series!!! That's right, you heard me: A NEW BOOK! It's called The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner! You should go to her webpage so you can read more about it! So, I just saw the Wolf Man.. oh god.. I literally threw away money… Anyway, here's a new chapter!!!**

** Chapter 13: **

**Renesmee POV:**

"Will you stay with me, Nahuel?" I whispered to him gently, while stroking his cheek. He held my gaze for a moment, before taking a deep breath.

"I do not know if that would be a good idea." He said softly. I frowned.

"Why?" I said. "No one's here… They're all out hunting!"

"I know, that is why I do not think it would be a good idea if I stayed." He answered. "There is no one here to watch us."

"Exactly." I said. "We're all alone. Isn't that great?" He stroked my cheek and his eyes bore into mine, his face completely relaxed, as always.

"Of course it is absolutely great."

"Then… What is it?" I asked. "It's not like we'd be doing anything wrong… We'll just sleep for a little while and then talk or something."

"Nessie." He said. "Be serious."

"I am being serious." I said quickly.

"Really?" He said with a face that made it very clear that he wasn't going to trust me. "Talk?" I lifted an eyebrow.

"Where you planning to do something else?" I said. He chuckled lightly.

"I was not planning on doing anything." He said.

"C'mon, Nahuel!" I whined. "I don't want to be alone tonight. This house feels really empty when no one's here. And you're alone too! I know Huilen isn't here, because Zafrina told me she'd be going with them." He sighed, not meeting my gaze. I narrowed my eyes. If it were any other day, I knew he would've said yes, so why was he trying to play difficult?

"What is this really about?" I asked him, sitting straight. "Why don't you want to stay with me? Do I bother you?" He looked at me in shock.

"Of course you do not bother me!" He said. "How can you even say that!"

"Well, then." I replied. "What is it?" He sighed.

"Alright." He said. "You have to promise you will not laugh or anything, okay?"

"Um… Sure?" I said, perplexed. He took a deep breath and looked right into my eyes.

"I feel like that would be wrong… I mean, you told me all those things about your father and he seems to be very protective over you, I can only imagine what he would think if he knew his daughter was sharing a bed with a man who is not only free to do whatever he likes, but also is very much older than you." I didn't find that funny at all. He was taking my dad way too serious, he wasn't even there, so why bother thinking about him? I was beginning to regret ever telling him about it in the first place.

I stood up and went to the window. I stared at the view outside. Grass looked almost black in the darkness, only illuminated by the moonlight. Stars covered the sky and an endless forest stretched its way around the house and beyond it. I felt Nahuel's hands on my shoulders as he settled himself behind me.

"I am sorry, I did not mean to hurt you." He said softly. I blinked at the window.

"I didn't tell you about my dad so you'd start acting all weird." I said. "I told you because I know how much you hate it when I don't say what's on my mind."

"I know." He said. "And thank you for that, but your father is right in one thing: you are very young, your whole life is ahead of you and you should not commit to someone so early in your life. Believe me; I had to learn that the hard way."

"You don't want to be with me?" I said, my eyes never leaving the window. He bent down and kissed my neck.

"I would not be here if I did not want it." He mumbled against my skin. "But maybe you should consider the idea of me not being what you need right now."

I frowned. "You? Not good for me?" I said. "Ridiculous." He wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his chin on the top of my head.

"You still have a lot to learn about me." He said.

"Like what?" I said. He chuckled.

"Oh, Nessie." He said, amused. "Now that is something I will let you figure out all by yourself."

"You know?" I said. "This has been my only chance to be free, and it probably will be the only chance I get. Luckily I bumped into you along the way, but even if that were not the case, I would've done whatever I wanted."

"I do not understand what you want to say." He said.

"It means that none of this is your fault, so you can stop acting like it." I said. I squirmed out of his grasp and paced around the room. Nahuel followed me with his eyes.

"Alright." He said. "I will stop if that is what you want."

"Thanks." I sighed. "Wow, I miss Jasper." I said as I stopped in front of the mirror.

"Jasper?" Nahuel said, confused. "Why Jasper?"

"Because he's my person." I said. "He's the one I talk to about everything. He's my best friend, kind of."

"Oh, I see." He mused. "And… What would you talk about with him, if he was here right now?"

"I don't know…" I said. I started walking toward the bed and passed my hand on top of it as I walked. "I would tell him what I've been doing lately. I'd talk to him about you, about how annoying you can be." I grinned mischievously. "But most of all, I'd tell him about the person I've become while being here and maybe tell him how weird it is to look in the mirror and not know the person you see in there." I looked up and saw Nahuel leaning against the window with his arms crossed. He looked worried.

"Is that how you feel?" He asked.

"Sometimes." I admitted. "But of course, I'd only talk to Jasper about that." He grimaced.

"Right." He said.

"It's nothing personal." I said. "Everyone at my house is used to it already. They know I trust him. In fact, I trust him so much I know he never tells Alice about our conversations."

"That is good." Nahuel said. "It is very nice to know that somebody can keep your secrets." I pondered that idea for a moment.

"Do you have a person, Nahuel?" I asked him. He smiled softly.

"No." He said. "I do not have a person."

"Why?" I replied. "Don't you talk to Huilen?"

"Yes." He said. "But she is not my confident in everything." I frowned.

"You know?" I said. "Sometimes, I get this feeling that you're lonely. Or something, I don't know…"

"I have found other ways to fill the empty spaces." He said.

"What have you done?" I asked.

"I would have to show you." He said. "Like I said, there are things you do not know about me." That stung a little, I have to admit. There I was thinking I actually knew him, but with every passing day I realized I didn't know him at all. The idea I had of the person I was convinced that he was, was not only wrong, but also incomplete. I was completely taken aback by the fact that I didn't even know what he wanted in life, what his passion was. I didn't know anything important about him. He was a stranger to me.

"Nahuel." I said, my voice cracking. "Do I even know you at all?" He frowned in confusion.

"What does that have to do with what we were talking about?" He said.

"Just answer the question." I replied. "Please." He blinked and seemed to hesitate before he answered.

"Of course you know me." He answered.

"The basics." I said. "You mean, I know the basics. But I don't know the real you." He stared at the floor for a moment.

"Do you want to know the real me?" He asked me.

"Yes." I said, desperately. "I do."

"Follow me." He said. With that he jumped out the window, even though there was no need for it. I sighed, shook my head and jumped after him. I landed right next to him. His face was halfway cast in shadows and the other half was illuminated by the moonlight. He was absolutely beautiful.

"Can I ask where we're going?" I said.

"You said you wanted to get to know me." Nahuel said. "So I will take you to a place where you will see the real me." He took my hand and ran toward the jungle. I thought we would go to the lake, or the stables. But instead he ran deeper into the jungle where there were no signs of civilization. I would have been scared if I was in a different situation, but with Nahuel by my side I felt safe. Besides, I didn't think he would be one to put me in danger, not that it was possible anyway. He stopped right in the middle of the jungle. I looked around me, but didn't see anything special. I looked at him confused.

"Am I supposed to be seeing something?" I asked him. He just smiled softly and let go of my hand. He took a few steps ahead and turned around so he could face me.

"You wanted to know the real me?" He said. He opened his arms. "Well, this is it. This is my passion." I looked around me again, but didn't see anything. I could only see trees, grass and the sky above me.

"I don't understand." I said.

"Of course." He said, nodding. "That is to be expected."

"Huh?" I said. Was he making fun of me? That didn't seem likely.

"Well, you see." He said. "But you do not see what you have to see." He walked around a little and I followed him with my eyes. "Most people only see what they want to see." He continued. "For example: this jungle. Everybody knows this is the Amazonian jungle. The one with a lot of animals, trees and rivers. But not once have I ever heard of a person say: the Amazonian jungle, that place is completely alive."

"Okay…" I mumbled. "So it's alive. I still don't understand."

"I am not finished yet." He said. He went back to pacing back and forth. "I can assure you that in all the time you have been here, not once have you stopped and looked at what is in front of you. And that is very normal, I guess. But I can also assure you that you have not noticed the butterfly that has been posed it the branch that is lying a few steps in front of you." I looked down and searched the butterfly with my eyes and there it was. Poised in all its glory. And then came the unusual: it was completely comfortable with the two of us standing near it. I gave Nahuel a confused look and opened my mouth to say something, but closed it again when nothing came out. Nahuel chuckled lightly.

"Do not worry." He said. "It happens."

"Now, come." He said. "I still have more to show you." I walked past the butterfly, half expecting it to fly away, but it didn't. I took Nahuel's hand again and he set off deeper into the woods. We jumped onto a tree and sat on one of the branches.

"We have to be more careful now. We do not want to bother them." He nodded towards a group of jaguars beneath us. They were beautiful.

"Wow." I whispered.

"Stay here." Nahuel whispered into my ear. Then he jumped down and landed without a sound. One of the jaguars, the mother I guessed, growled at Nahuel for a second but after making eye contact with him she calmed down. Nahuel took a step forward and patted her head. Then he took one of her babies in his arms. He looked up at me smiling. I couldn't smile back. I was dumbfounded. How did he do that? He made it seem so natural, but it wasn't. In fact, it was the complete opposite of natural.

Nahuel motioned me to come down and I frowned. Just because it worked for him didn't mean it would work for me. I'd scare them away if I came down. He motioned me again to come down. I sighed. There was no way of winning with him, was there? I dropped down and landed next to Nahuel.

The jaguar acted defensively immediately. She roared and crouched in a way that made it clear that she would attack me, so I backed down a little. But Nahuel had other plans. He held me in place and looked right into the jaguar's eyes. She calmed down instantly. She turned our back to us and went back to le with her cubs. My eyes were wide with shock. I looked at Nahuel, but he wasn't looking at me, he was concentrated in the tiny creature in his arms, which was perfectly comfortable with him.

"How do you do that?" I asked Nahuel, wearily. He played dumb again.

"What are you talking about?" He asked in that innocent tone I had come to despise.

"Oh, please." I scoffed. "C'mon. Tell me. How do you make them act like this?"

"I do not make them do anything." Nahuel answered, all trace of innocence gone. "I already told you: this is normal. At least for me."

"Okay." I said in defeat. He wasn't going to talk about it, although I didn't think he even knew how he did it.

"Do you want to hold him?" He said. He held the cub up to me so I could take it.

"Won't she mind it I do?" I said as I nodded toward the jaguar. Nahuel shook his head. I sighed and slowly took the cub in my arms. He was soft and warm. It was incredible, I have to admit. I had never done anything like that. I had always thought of animals as food or just other beings that were just there. I'd never pay much attention to them.

After a while I put the cub down and he went back to his mother. Nahuel said we should leave, so we did. But we kept wondering around the jungle and hopping from tree to tree to nowhere exactly. Then I heard a lightning coming from the sky. I hadn't noticed before, but everything was beginning to turn yellow. Every tree, the grass, the bushes. Everything. This was supposed to be a rainy forest but it hadn't rained at all in the tie I'd been there. The first few drops began to fall and soon it was pouring. Nahuel had a huge smile painted in his face.

"Finally!" He said. "I was beginning to worry about the vegetation." He looked at me. He was drenched, but so was I. I wasn't cold, though.

"So, what did you think?" He asked me. "Was this enough to know me better?"

"Yeah, it was." I said. "All of this is just… Amazing."

"Good." He said, satisfied. "I knew you would like it." We had stopped by then. We were under a humongous tree, covered by its gigantic leaves. Nahuel sat down and I snuggled next to him. He wrapped an arm around my shoulder and I rested my head on his chest. I sighed.

"What are we going to do?" I wondered out loud. Nahuel squeezed my shoulder.

"Well…" He said. "We can wait until the raining stops or we can leave now." I giggled.

"I wasn't talking about that." I said and giggled again.

"Oh." Nahuel said, understanding. "I do not know." I snuggled closer to him. I felt like crying, but decided against it. I had already given Nahuel enough reasons to be worried; I wasn't going to give him another one. "We still have four days left." Nahuel said in an optimistic tone. I snorted.

"Yeah, right." I mocked him. "We'd have more if only you would spend the night."

"Am I not doing that already?" He replied. I pondered that for a second.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." I said. I took his hand and he intertwined his fingers in mine. I stared at our linked hands and smiled. It was unbelievable that just a little more than two months ago I was convinced that I would never have something like this, and yet here I was, holding hands with the most perfect man in the whole wide world. It was so ironic that when I finally got him, I couldn't have him. My eyes prickled with unshed tears again, but I held them back. Nahuel kissed the top of my head, making me forget about my worries. I had to enjoy the present, not think about the future.

"Hey." Nahuel whispered. "You are awfully quiet, is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said, looking up into his eyes. He smiled and gave me a sweet kiss.

"Are you still worried about leaving?" He asked.

"A little." I admitted. There was no point in lying anymore. "I'm worried you'll meet some other girl and forget about me." It was true. I had been thinking about that. If I left, he would meet someone else, it was inevitable. And he would move on. I mean, he got over Adriana, right? Nahuel's eyebrows pulled together in frustration.

"Do you really think that of me?" He said. He sounded hurt.

"I don't mean it as an offense." I said. "I'm just saying that it's possible you'll forget about me. You will meet other women, it's inevitable." He narrowed his eyes at me.

"If you are referring to Adriana, that was a complete different thing." He said. I was surprised.

"I-I wasn't talking about her, I just-"

"Yes, you were." Nahuel cut me off. "I already told you that story. I did not love her as I love you." I looked down in shame, but Nahuel tilted my chin up with his finger. "When are you going to understand that there is nothing else for me?" He said.

"You are the only thing for me now. You are my friend, my person, my lover. Everything. I will never love anyone as I love you." "I do not know where I stand with you and I do not know what I mean to you…" He said. "But I do know that whenever I think of you, all I want is to be with you."

"I'm sorry." I breathed as I wrapped my arms around him and let him hold me tight. I nuzzled my face into his shoulder. "You mean the world to me, too. Even if you don't believe it." And I love you, too. I wanted to say.

"I want to believe it." Nahuel whispered, there was a hint of desperation in his tone. "I really want to."

"Then do." I said, pulling back. "What do I have to do for you to believe me?" I looked into his eyes for a moment and then I leaned forward and closed the space between us with a kiss.

I tried to make it as passionate as I could, maybe that way I'd be able to tell him how much I loved him without having to say it out loud. He kissed me back with the same passion. I could feel his pain, a mirror of mine, through his lips. His kiss wasn't the same as it had been before, instead I could taste his pain, his desperation and his impotence. I knew it because it was the same way I felt. We both pulled away panting. I held both sides of his face and caressed his cheeks, wiping his hair away from his face. I could feel the tears coming out and roll down my cheeks.

"Please." Nahuel said. "Do not cry."

"I'm sorry." I said, my voice breaking. I was so angry because I wasn't strong enough. I did the only thing I knew I could do. I pressed my palms to his face and showed him every time he had said he loved me. I tried to make him understand that I loved him too. His eyes widened as he began to understand my intentions. He looked into my eyes.

"You?" He said. "You love me?" My tears were flowing by then, my face felt as wet and sulky as the ground around us. My years had nothing to envy from the rain that was pouring at the very moment. I nodded, slowly.

"Yeah." I said, breathlessly. "I do."

* * *

**A/N: Well, well, well… She said it! She loves him!! So I thought this would be a good way to wish you guys a Happy Easter!! :D I really like this chapter, I'm quite proud of it, although I wish some of you would give me some ideas. I have a lot, but I don't know how to put it together, soo.. any help will be welcome! I hope everyone has had a nice spring break! I love you guys, but I'll love you more when I get some reviews! xD**

** See ya next chapter!**

** Nicky-2890**

** PS: Read and Review!!**


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N: I don't own the Twilight series… Wow, I'm sick of saying that!**

**So, nothing interesting has happened lately! Oh, it's Kristen Stewart's birthday, soo.. Happy Birthday Kristen!**

**Chapter 15:**

**Nessie POV:**

I woke up that morning as I felt the sunlight in my face, but I didn't open my eyes immediately. So… I had told Nahuel I loved him, huh? I sure didn't see that one coming. I wasn't sure I'd be able to say it, although I didn't 'say it' per se… I more like 'showed him' instead. I still wasn't all that comfortable with saying those three words out loud. It felt too personal, still.

But it hadn't been as bad as I thought it would be. In fact, it had been pretty easy. Once I said it I was overwhelmed by all these emotions rushing inside me. I was beyond happy; I was ecstatic. I was in love with the most incredible man on Earth, and he loved me back. What else could I want?

Everything was perfect. I had the most incredible night of my life, and had more to go. Wait. How many nights did I have left?

I snapped my eyes open and sat up, all in once. I only had two nights left! How could that be possible! I stood up and went to the mirror. I looked at my reflection and noticed I was still wearing the same clothes from the previous day.

"Are you alright, Nessie?" I yelped and turned around. Nahuel was there, propped up on his elbows on my bed. I hadn't even noticed him as I woke up. I just noticed his scent when he talked. "Sorry."

I placed a hand on my chest, while I breathed heavily. "What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Uh…" He began. "You wanted me to stay, right? So I did."

I tilted my head to the side. He was right. I did ask him to stay. I must have fallen asleep.

"You fell asleep in the woods." He said, answering my thoughts. "I carried you here."

"Oh." I said. "No wonder I don't remember. I thought I was finally going crazy for a second." I smiled.

He chuckled and opened his arms. "Come back." He pleaded. I bit my lip. He looked more than inviting, lying like that on my bed. "Come." And I did. He nestled me in his chest and kissed the top of my head.

"Thanks for staying." I whispered. "It means a lot to me."

"My pleasure." He said. "Watching you sleep is priceless."

"You watched me sleep?" I said.

"Yes." He answered. "For about twenty minutes."

I giggled. "Any particular reason?" I said.

"No." He replied. "Not really."

"Okay." I said. I sighed happily, forgetting my problems for a moment.

"Can I tell you something?" Nahuel said.

"What?" I replied.

"I love you." He whispered.

I took a deep breath. "I love you too." I chanted. Nahuel chuckled and tilted my head up.

"Say that again." He said, looking into my eyes.

"I love you." I said. He smiled brightly and kissed me fervently. Hmm… If this was what I got for saying I loved him, maybe I should do it more often…

Nahuel suddenly pulled away, looking excited. "What?" I asked.

"We should do something fun."He said. The excitement was clear in his voice and eyes.

"Aren't we doing that already?" I said. He gave me an amused look.

"Yes… But I mean, we should do something with Huilen and the others." He said. "All of us."

"Oh." I replied. "Okay, what do you have in mind?"

He thought about it for a moment, while he played with my curls. "I know." He smiled. "Let's go to Rio."

"Um… Where?" I asked, confused.

"Rio." He said as if I should know what he was talking about. He raised his eyebrows. "Rio de Janeiro." He rolled his eyes.

"Oh." I said. "Why didn't you just say that in the first place."

"Customs." He said. "So, what do you think?"

"I don't know…" I said. "Won't it be full of people? You know we can't expose ourselves."

"Of course not!" He said. "Do you think I would suggest something like that?"

I shrugged. "You never know." I smiled. He chuckled again.

"We are not going to go where the humans are." He winked at me. "We will go somewhere else. More… Private."

I narrowed my eyes at him, playfully. "Okay." I said. "Whatever you say."

"Good." He smiled again. He looked dazzling today. "Do you want to go out, or do you want to wait for the girls here?"

"Let's wait." I said. "I need to call my family."

His smile fell. "Okay." He said, slowly. "I will get the phone for you."

"You don't have to..." But he was already gone. "Do that."

He came back in two seconds and handed me the phone. "Here." He said.

I dialed the number I knew so well and waited for someone to pick up. Nahuel perched himself next to me and stared at my face. I gave him a questioning look. He smiled innocently.

Esme picked up after the first ring. "Hello?" She said.

"Hi!" I said.

"Nessie!" She greeted me. "It's so good to hear from you, how's everything?"

"Good." I said. "Sorry I didn't call last night. "I sort of fell asleep." True.

"It's alright, sweetheart." She said. Esme, always so sweet.

"Is that Nessie calling?" I heard Rose on the background. "Give her to me! Hello?"

"Hi, Rose." I said. "What's up?"

Nahuel was really close to me. I looked at him and he grabbed my free hand and kissed it. He smiled mischievously. 'What are you doing?' I mouthed.

He got closer and kissed my shoulder. "Oh, Nessie I miss you so much!" Rose said. "I can't believe I'll finally see you in two days, it feels like forever!"

"Aha." I said. My breathing was quickening. Nahuel moved to my neck and gave me butterfly kisses. It tickled, but I stifled my giggling.

"Don't you miss me?" Rose asked. I bit my lips and shoved Nahuel with my free hand. He chuckled silently.

"Yeah, of course I do." It didn't even sound convincing to me. Rose was silent for a second, she was hurt. I wanted to say something else, but Nahuel was making that task really difficult. He was running a finger up and down my arm.

"You don't miss me?" Rose said, her voice cracking.

"Rose!" I whined. "Don't be silly! Of course I miss you. I miss you all!"

"Huh." She said. "I knew that sending you to the jungle was not a good idea." She was joking now.

Nahuel was nibbling my shoulder now. He was driving me crazy. Having him do that to me and talking to Rosalie at the same time was impossible.

"How funny." I said, my voice trembling.

"I know, I'm hilarious." She said. "What are you doing?"

I froze and shoved Nahuel hard. I gave him a look that said 'don't even think about it' when he tried to get to me again. It made him smile wider.

"Nothing special." I answered. Nahuel's face fell. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Fine." She said. "Now tell me something new. What did you do last night?"

"Not much." I lied. "Zafrina and the others are out hunting, so I was on my own."

"They left you there alone?" She said.

"Yes." I said. "But only because I wanted to. We have different eating habits, so I decided to spare myself the trip."

"Oh." Rose said. "You're right. I guess that's okay then."

"Hey, Rose." I said. "Isn't anyone there?"

"Carlisle is working, Emmet went out to buy me a piece for my car, and the others are hunting." She said. "I'm here with Esme."

"Okay." I said. "Well, I have to go. I think Zafrina's home." Another lie.

"Alright, honey." She said. "Talk to you soon!"

"Tell my parents I called." I said. "And say hi to everyone."

"I will." She said. "Take care." I hung up. And glared at Nahuel.

"Are you out of your mind?" I snarled.

"For you I am." He said and moved closer. I pushed him back.

"I was talking to my aunt and grandmother. If they heard you, I would be in serious trouble!" I snapped.

"But you were not." He said.

"So?" I said, anger deep in my voice. "I could've been."

He sighed. "Oh, come on." He said. "Are you going to tell me that you did not have fun at all?"

"No." I said, stubbornly. "It wasn't fun."

"You were laughing!" He said.

"Because you were tickling me!" I said. I wasn't mad anymore, but I needed to punish him. What he did was dangerous.

"So if I do the same thing now, you will not like it?" He said.

"It's not the same." I said. He snorted. I narrowed my eyes at him and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Nahuel said.

"Away from you." I sneered. I went to the door, but Nahuel grabbed my arm and spun me around. He placed his lips on mine. His lips were soft and surprisingly gentle. For whatever reason I realized it was the exact same thing I wanted him to do.

The kiss didn't last long, but it was still amazing. Nahuel pulled back and looked deep into my eyes.

"So…" He said. "You wanted to be away from me?"

"Oh, shut up." I said, nonchalantly. I heard footsteps near the door. "They're here."

"No fun…" Nahuel pouted. "I wanted to be alone with you some more time."

I raised my eyebrows at him. "Oh yeah?" I said. "I thought you said last night that it wasn't a good idea."

"Oh, shut up." He said, mimicking my tone from before. I laughed. He opened the door for me and we went down stairs and greeted Zafrina and the others.

Senna trapped me in a bone-crushing hug. "I missed you so much!" She said. "I knew we should have gone back the same day, but we got delayed and you were here all by yourself and you're our guest!"

"Uh.. Senna-"

"I kept telling Zafrina we should come back, but she insisted that you would be fine!" She kept rambling. Everyone was staring at us, laughing.

"Senna-"

"It was so rude of us to leave you here all by yourself! Oh God, your parents will never let you come back here!" She was being completely irrational, but I kept trying to squirm out of her grasp. I patted her back soothingly and pushed her away.

"Senna!" I exclaimed. "I'm okay! I was the one who told you to go without me, remember?"

"Oh." She said as she realized I was right. "That's true."

"Of course it is." I said. "Now, Nahuel and I have a great idea." I clasped my hands together, but Senna pushed me aside. She was suddenly very interested in Nahuel, who was behind me.

"Oh." She said, nodding her head. "So you're here. Now I see why Nessie was so eager for us to leave for the weekend." Nahuel chuckled and I threw daggers at him. What was he doing? He was giving her ammunition!

"Now, now." Huilen interrupted us. I stared at her in shock. She seemed to be in a much better mood. "Nessie didn't plan anything. I'm sure of that."Apparently we were on speaking terms again. "But I have told you –She addressed Nahuel- That I don't like it when you two spend the night together."

"Woah!" Kachiri exclaimed. "Hold on! What did you just say?" She took a few steps forward until she was between me and Nahuel. "You spent the night together?" I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, yeah." I said. "We spend the night together. That sounds dirty. Ha ha." I sighed. "Now, back to the main thing here, please. Nahuel and I were just talking about what to do today and we think it would be a great idea to go to Rio."

"Ooh" Zafrina said. "That sounds fun. Let's go!"

I paused. "Right now?" I said.

"Sure!" Zafrina replied. "Everyone go get your things and let's go!" I looked at Nahuel and he was grinning wickedly. I smiled back and went upstairs.

We got to Rio de Janeiro around noon. Nahuel wasn't lying, this place was beautiful. I never thought I would get t see a beach this beautiful and sunny. We went to the exact opposite side of where all the people were. We went somewhere really secluded. We were the only ones.

Everyone got out of the car and found their own spot. I, of course, stayed with Nahuel near the car.

"Do you like it?" He asked me. I nodded.

"It sure is beautiful." I said. "A thousand times better than brochures."

He laughed at my comment. "Wow, now that is something I would never hear from anybody else." He said. "So…" He trailed off.

"So…?" I imitated him. I shifted my weight from one foot to another.

"What do you want to do?" He asked. There was a light breeze and our hair got all in our faces. He brushed mine away naturally, as if it were something he did all the time. I smiled against his touch.

"Whatever you want." I shrugged. "I don't care, as long as I'm with you." He smiled.

"Do you swim?" He said.

I smiled broadly and took off my shirt and shorts. My bathing suit was beneath. It was a trikini. I catched Nahuel eyeing my body, but kept quiet. I was admiring his body, too.

We raced to the beach and got in, splashing each other. We spent most of the time joking around, pushing each other or kissing. The last one included hearing whistles in the background and annoying comments from our spectators, but we were enjoying ourselves so much we didn't even pay attention.

As the sun came down, so did my worries. I had only one day left.

One day to be with the man I loved.

One day until I had to say goodbye.

One day until it all fell apart.

But, of course, Nahuel kept making a huge effort in keeping me distracted. I don't know how he managed to do that. I mean, it was no secret that he was worried about us, too. But I guess he was being more mature about it than I was. He had more than a century of experience, after all.

We finally got tired of the ocean and wanted some privacy, so he took me aside behind some palm trees and we sat on some huge rocks that were half a mile away from Zafrina and the others.

"I think this was a good idea." Nahuel commented. "It is a good thing I thought about it."

"Wow, don't be so modest." I said with deep sarcasm.

"I only speak the truth." He held up his hands and chuckled. It seemed like he had been laughing all day long. He had turned out to be a complete different person than who I had thought he was at the beginning of the summer. And I liked it.

"I love you." I said, looking into his eyes. "You know that, right?"

"Of course I do, sweetheart." He said softly. I smiled at the little pet name he used.

"Okay, since we're at it cupcake." I said. He smiled broadly and reached for one of my curls. He twirled it in his finger as we spoke. I loved it when he did that. I closed my eyes. "That feels good."

He sighed. "I wish I could do this forever." He said. The melancholy in his voice was evident.

"You know what I want?" I said. He didn't answer. "A drink." I looked at him to evaluate his reaction. He pursed his lips and looked deep in thought.

"I think…" He trailed off and stood up. "Wait here." He ran off. Apparently back to where Zafrina and the others were. What would he want from there? I waited patiently and he came back after a moment. I stared at him in shock. He truly was a random person from time to time.

He was holding a bottle of what looked like tequila, a couple of plastic cups, salt and limes.

"What the…?" I said, completely flabbergasted. "Where did you…?"

He sat down cross-legged in front of me and put everything down. "You said you wanted a drink." He shrugged.

"I know." I said. "But I wasn't expecting you to have tequila in your truck. Why do you have that there?"

He smiled, flashing his set of perfect whit teeth. "I already told you." He said. "There are a lot of things you do not know about me."

I held up my hands and sat down with him. "I won't ask any more questions."

"Okay, now pay attention." He said. "It takes a tremendous amount of alcohol to get us drunk, so tell me what you want so we're prepared."

I was shocked. "You would really get drunk with me?" I said, incuriously.

"Sure." He said. "As long as we are together, right?"

"Right." I said. "Now, let's do this."

"Okay." He pointed to the salt. "First you lick the salt off the back of your hand." He pointed to the plastic cups. "Then you drink." He pointed to the limes. "And last, you bite a lime." I nodded. "To sum it all up: salt, shot, lime."

"Okay." I was becoming more and more excited by the second. "I've never done this but it suddenly sounds so exciting." Nahuel smiled.

He poured two shots and gave one to me. "On the count of three." He said. "One. Two. Three!" I licked the salt like he said, and then drank the shot. I burnt my throat. And then I bit the lime. It calmed down the burning.

"Another one?" Nahuel asked me. I nodded. "Okay."

He poured another one and we did the same thing. Next thing I knew he was bringing another bottle. I still didn't feel drunk or dizzy. We ran out of limes, so we skipped that part. It turns out that I like tequila. I've always liked human foods with strong flavors.

So it wasn't until our fourth bottle that I became to experience what it is to be drunk. I couldn't focus my eyes on one spot. And when I tried to stand up, I fell back down. Nahuel didn't even try to get up.

"Nahuel?" I said. "Why is the world spinning?"

"Because it changes at night." He replied. I laughed hysterically and he joined.

"What are you talking about?" I said. "The world doesn't change. That doesn't make any sense!"

We went into another laughing fit. I didn't even know why it was so funny, but I kept laughing.

"Ness?" Nahuel said. "How about you stay here? We could live in the sea."

"You're slurring your words, did you know that?" I said, slurring as well.

"Slurring?" He said and laughed. "Slurring is a funny word!"

We laughed again. I crawled over to where he was and knocked him over. He was sprawled in the sand and I was on top of him. We were both staring at the stars.

"That penguin is staring at me." I said. The 'penguin' was probably a rock or something, but I was so out of it that I was imagining it was a penguin.

"A penguin? I did not know we had penguin here!" Nahuel said. "Go away, penguin! Stop staring at my woman!"

"My hero." I said. I sat up and pulled Nahuel with me. "Do you want a prize for defending my honor?"

"Yes, I do my princess." He said. I smiled and kissed him quickly. Just a peck on the lips.

"Mmm…You smell good." I said. "Can you believe I didn't want to tell you I loved you?"

"What?" Nahuel suddenly looked more serious, but his eyes were unfocused.

"Mhm.." I nodded. "I wasn't going to tell you."

"Why?" He said.

"Cause I was scared!" I said.

"Scared of what?" He said.

"I don't know!" I said. We stared at each other for a long moment. And then we burst into another laughing fit.

We spent the night like that. Huilen had to drive because was too wasted to keep his eyes on the road. Besides, the alcohol seemed to make him want me more for he couldn't stop kissing me. We were full on making out the whole way home and Zafrina and Senna had to hold us back a couple of times because it was getting too intense.

That was a night I would remember forever. It truly had been perfect, even when we got back to the house and Nahuel and I couldn't walk. Still, it was perfect. Just having the chance to share an experience like that with him was incredible. I'm sure I would never do something like that with anyone else.

And the best part was that we didn't have any parents to scold us. We were free to do whatever we wanted, as long as we didn't hurt anyone else. That's what I loved so much about that summer. The freedom.

**A/N:**

**Okay, so this is officially the longest chapter I've wrote so far! The last part about the beach and all that just popped into my head and I had to add it to the chapter. Hope you all love it and get ready for the next chapter, cause it's the goodbye!**

**I'm dreading having to write it, but I'll put it off for as long as I can, cause I can't write this week. I'm full of homework and crap like that, so you'll have to do with this!**

**See you next chapter!**

**Nicky-2890**


	17. Author's Note

**DISCLAIMER:**

**This is not a chapter, it's just an author's note and yes, I know these tend to be incredibly annoying, but this is a serious matter I need to discuss with my lovely readers, so please cooperate with me on this one! And I would love it if more than one person actually helps.**

Okay, here's the thing: I'm stuck, literally. I have no idea of what to do with the next chapter. I mean, I have tons of ideas. I've imagined hundreds of different scenarios for this chapter. It's the farewell, you all know that, and if you didn't then now you know.

The thing is, I narrowed down all my ideas into two main ones: the first one is the one I had always thought about, and the second one is an idea that just randomly popped into my head a few weeks ago, but I'm not really sure about what direction to take, since I like both ideas.

So here they are (and yes, I am exposing my ideas to the world because that's how much my readers mean to me):

The first idea is this: Nahuel and Nessie say goodbye at the airport (obviously), and then they go off separate ways and pretend it was all a dream and act like it never happened. At least on Nessie's part. (This is the one I had always thought about).

The second one is: They say goodbye at the airport, but decide to keep their relationship going by writing letters, e-mails, that sort of stuff to each other. (This one just popped into my head.)

Okay, so here are the two ideas that have made my life impossible for the past weeks, I hope you can all decide fairly between the two of them because I'm really torn.

So… I'll give you one last detail, and only one! No matter which of these two options you choose, it will come down to the same thing: Nessie and Nahuel will reunite eventually (I'm not saying when, so don't even think about it), I just need you to tell me what's going to happen because next chapter is crucial, believe it or not, it's literally the most important chapter of the whole story.

But hey, no pressure intended! :D

Anyway, thanks for this 'cause I know you WILL answer this author's note because it concerns all of you, and I hope that whatever you choose can help me write this story that I love so much.

See ya!


	18. Chapter 16

**A/N: I do not own The Twilight Saga, so …yeah, whatever I will someday!**

**OMG those of you who already saw Eclipse…WOW! There are no words to describe how awesome it was! I loved it, best one so far :D**

**So I want to give special thank to xAshbellax ! Without you this chapter would've never been possible!**

**Chapter 16:**

**Nessie POV:**

After we got home, the drunkenness didn't last much longer. Of course, Nahuel and Huilen didn't stay. She said we both needed rest, but that was the one thing I didn't get once they left. It was already past midnight and I hadn't slept at all. I didn't fell like it either. I didn't feel like doing anything anymore. I was just so sad that I couldn't even cry, the tears wouldn't come out anymore.

So I decided to get started on my packing at about 12:20 am. I was leaving later that day and I hadn't even started picking up my stuff. So I started with the closet and pulled out every garment I could find in there, then the shoes and remembered to leave out the clothes I'd be wearing to go to the airport.

I then proceeded to check the drawers one by one and dumped everything I found into my luggage. I went to check the bathroom and packed the things I found in there as well. I went back to the bedroom and checked the few drawers left. Inside one of them I found my photo album and my camera.

I then remembered all the pictures I had taken these couple of months and made a mental note to get them developed. Right when I was going to put both things inside my bag I noticed an envelope inside the drawer so I went to pick it up. It was a manila envelope and it was filled with all the pictures I had taken through the summer. I guessed I wouldn't have to do it myself. I made a new mental note to thank Zafrina for doing it for me. I decided to look at the pictures later.

I had already finished packing everything and the feeling of loneliness was starting to bother me too much, so I decided to go look for Nahuel one last time.

I went down the stairs and found Zafrina, Senna and Kachiri talking to each other in the living room in hushed whispers. I didn't stop to listen. They didn't say anything as I passed by them either. At least they could understand that.

I broke into a run as soon as I walked outside. I closed my eyes as the wind blew through my hair. I had always loved that feeling. Running just made everything seem so simple: no worries, no problems. When I ran all I had to do was let my instincts take over. I barely had to concentrate.

I opened my eyes as I got closer to Nahuel's house. I climbed my way to the doorstep and knocked three times, but even before Huilen opened the door I knew Nahuel wasn't there. So I went to the stables. Maybe he had gone for a ride, or perhaps he was checking on the horses.

He wasn't there either, so I stopped and thought about where he might be. I had already covered every place where he went frequently, so I was running out of options. I looked at the sky. Dawn would begin to break soon. I smiled a tiny smile as I knew where I would find him.

I began to run again and followed the familiar trail through the forest. Soon I would reach the beautiful clearing where I would see a lake. I slowed my pace until I was finally going at a human speed and before I knew it, I was already there.

Right in front of me was the stone wall and, nestled between a perfect circle created by giant rocks was the lake. To the left was a single tree with branches long enough to cover the lake, and a long rope tied securely to one of them.

There, sitting on one of the rocks, was the love of my life. As beautiful as ever in the moonlight. I smiled at the memory of what had happened right there in that same place last time we were here. I couldn't help but feel a knot on my throat as I thought about how many things had changed ever since.

Nahuel already knew I was there, of course, but none of us said anything as I went to sit next to him.

"Hi". I whispered quietly.

He didn't answer so I looked at him. I quickly noticed he hadn't slept at all either. Not that he looked tired or anything like that, but I could tell. I also noticed how sad he looked. Come to think of it, he didn't look sad at all. He looked miserable. But I guess that's exactly how I looked, too.

I was trying to speak, I really was. I needed to have a serious talk with him about us. I needed to tell him it was over, but his face wouldn't let me break his heart even more than it already was. I just couldn't make myself do it. But Nahuel was smart enough to know it was coming.

"Just say it already." He sighed. "Please. Just say it." I wasn't really surprised by what he said, but I still had to take several deep breaths before I spoke.

"I'm… leaving later today." I began. "So I need you to know what's going on between us. What's going to happen…"

I took a deep breath, summoned all my courage and continued.

"And what's going to happen is that things will have to end between us, Nahuel." I said. "I wish I could stay here, you have no idea how much I wish I could do that, but the reality is that I don't live here and I'm sorry but things are what they are."

"I know this sounds very cold and heartless, but I just don't know how to say it any other way." I whispered and bowed my head.

We sat there in silence for a few minutes. I started to get a little impatient so I looked at his face, but all I could see in it was an unreadable mask. His expression was completely blank. I bowed my head again.

"So you are not even going to try." Nahuel said. He spoke every word in a cold and disappointed tone.

Now, _that_ shocked me.

"Excuse me?" I said. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means." Nahuel said as he turned to face me. "Exactly what you think it means. There is nothing to explain."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "You know perfectly well why I can't _try_." I said. I was irritated at him. How could he do this to me? He knew how hard this was for me!

He snorted. "I know the reason, but I still believe you are not trying at all." He said in a reprimanding tone. He was mocking me?

"What are you talking about!" I said. My irritation was turning into full-blown anger. "If you think I haven't tried, then what were these past two months all about? A joke?"

"You tell me." He stood up and walked a few steps, then stopped with his back to me. My mouth was hanging open. I couldn't believe he would say something like that.

He sighed. "Listen." He said. "I do not know why you came here. We already talked about this before, so I do not see any reason why you have to come here and say it all over again." I felt his eyes on me, but I kept looking down with my mouth forming a thin line.

After a moment, I lifted my head back up and glared at him. "I can say whatever I want, whenever I want". I hissed. "Last time I checked you didn't mind me talking to you".

"Talking to me?" He hissed back, then threw his hands up in the air. "If this is what you call 'talk', then I really do not want to know what the word 'fight' means to you".

"The only one fighting here is you!" I yelled.

"There is no need to raise your voice at me". Nahuel replied, holding his hand up to me as a way of saying 'stop'.

"You're giving me every reason". I said. I put my head in my hands. "God! Why are you doing this to me?"

"I am not doing anything". He murmured and shook his head.

I laughed humorlessly. "Right. Because _you_ are the good guy in this scenario". I said. That caused him to pause and look at me.

"Who is talking about good and evil?" He said exasperated. He put his hands on his waist and sighed. "Never in a million years would I have thought I would be having such a stupid argument with you".

I scoffed and narrowed my eyes at him. "And never in a million years would I have thought I'd believe that a day would come when I realized you are a complete stranger to me!" I said.

"Well, you are complete stranger to me as well!" He replied. "In fact, I am not even sure I believe you anymore about loving me at all! To tell you the truth, I am not sure about my feelings for you at the moment."

We were both silent for a while. The only sound was our breathing. I looked at the sky for a second time that day. Dawn was breaking. And so was my heart. I stood up and started to walk away. I stopped a few feet behind Nahuel.

"You want to know why I came here?" I said. He didn't respond, so I took it as a yes. "I came here to make sure that my father wouldn't kill you. And I know that all that is just a stupid joke to you, but you have no idea of who he is. And also…" I turned around. "I came here to tell you how much I love you, but I guess that means nothing to you now."

With that, I ran away.

I was beyond hurt. His cold tone, his stiffness, his glare. Everything about him that morning made him seem like a complete stranger to me. I thought I was going there to break his heart, but he had broken mine first in the process.

As I ran, a small part of me was screaming: Go back! He didn't mean it! He's just sad! But I ignored it and kept moving forward. I guess that was exactly the way I wanted to feel. Maybe things would be better that way. Maybe if I turned my pain into anger, it wouldn't hurt so much to leave.

I slammed the door when I got back to Zafrina's house. That caused the sisters to stop what they were doing and round me up.

"What happened?" They all said at the same time.

"Did you find Nahuel?" Senna asked. I glared at her unintentionally.

"Yes" I said through gritted teeth. I pushed past them and headed for the stairs.

"And?" Kachiri said. I stopped at the bottom of the stairs.

"And it's a good thing I'm leaving today." I said as I stomped upstairs. As soon as went into my room I threw myself on the bed and stayed there looking at the ceiling. I had no idea what to do anymore. That day hadn't gone at all like I had planned.

I never thought Nahuel would be capable of saying such hurtful things to me. It mad it look like he was trying to hurt me intentionally. Like he wanted me to feel pain. But I don't know if he even realized the kind of pain he had put me through with what he had said.

'_I am not even sure about my feelings for you at the moment'._

'_I am not even sure about my feelings for you'._

'_Not sure.'_

'_Not sure.'_

His words were repeating themselves in my head like a broken record. I was losing it. How could I handle something like that? After everything we had been through, how could he say that? There was no way he could be so heartless. Even if it was his own pain talking for him, even if he didn't mean it. I just couldn't understand how he could do such a thing.

After what seemed like hours, I looked at my bag and saw the envelopes with the pictures sitting on top of it. I decided it was the perfect moment to start looking at them, in case I needed to hide anything from my family.

I took them to my bed with me and laid on my stomach. I started looking at them one by one. I saw the pictures of my wedding with the clown, pictures of landscapes, of me, of Zafrina and her sisters, the house. I was actually beginning to smile.

And then as quickly as my smile formed in my lips, it disappeared when I saw the pictures Nahuel took of me and him. The one where he was holding me, the one where we were laughing together, the one of when we were kissing…

A single tear rolled down my check and I whipped it away quickly.

"Nahuel has a copy of those." Zafrina said, while gently stroking my hair. I was so engulfed in my own little world, I hadn't even noticed her come inside the room.

"Yes, well that doesn't matter anymore." I said. "He hates me."

To my surprise, Zafrina laughed heartedly. "Hate you? Oh, sweetie he could never hate you!" She said.

"Apparently he can." I said. "We just had this horrible fight."

Zafrina looked confused. "People have fights all the time." She said. "It doesn't mean anything."

I stood up and looked out the window. "He said he wasn't sure if he loved me anymore." I murmured. That must have shocked her because she was silent for a long moment.

"Nessie…" She started. "I'm not sure if you really know how Nahuel works when he's upset." She said, a frown forming on her face.

"What do you mean?" I said with a frown of my own and crossing my arms over my chest.

"What I mean is that when he is upset about something he starts saying things like that." She said. "He says really hurtful things to the people around him. That's why he tries not to get mad, because he knows he can be very irrational when that happens."

I blinked. That made sense. A lot of sense, to be honest. I had suspected something like it anyway. I was still hurt, but it wasn't as bad as before. Either way, I knew I would probably be leaving without seeing him again.

I laughed at myself for being so silly. Of course Zafrina would say something like that. She was trying to make me feel better. But I couldn't buy it so easily. What she was saying wasn't true. The fact that Nahuel hadn't tried to take anything back was the proof of that.

"Now come on." Said Zafrina as she stood up. "It's time for us to leave. The airport is a little far away."

I nodded and got my stuff. I took one last look at my room and closed the door behind me. Senna and Kachiri were waiting at the base of the stairs. They both gave me sympathetic smiles as went past them.

The ride to the airport was silent. Everyone was so depressed that we couldn't really have a conversation. It was just too sad.

When we got there, I checked in and got everything ready. It was only about half an hour before I really had go, so we went to sit down and wait.

"I'm going to miss you, kid." Kachiri said. "You were the best company this summer."

I smiled at her. "Thanks Kachiri." I said. "That's really sweet. I'll miss you too."

We kept talking for a while and the minutes just kept ticking away. And just when I had lost all my hope, I saw a remarkably tall woman nudging herself through the crowd. Huilen. I then realized I hadn't said goodbye to her, so I stood up to meet her. Just when she was about to reach me, she looked behind her shoulder and I followed her gaze.

There standing in the middle of the moving crowd was Nahuel. His eyes caught mine and he bit his lip. He looked rather ashamed. I staid frozen as he started walking towards me. As he came closer, he started walking faster until he was almost running. When I was in arms length, he closed the space between us and kissed me.

I kissed him back willingly. At that moment I realized Zafrina had been telling me the truth all along. I even felt stupid of actually believing Nahuel would be capable of saying all those things just to hurt me.

"I am so sorry." He whispered when we broke apart. "I do no know why I was so stupid. I-"

"It's okay." I chuckled and stroked his cheek. "Everything is forgiven."

He smiled brightly and kissed me again. When we broke apart I looked over his shoulder and saw Senna, Kachiri, Zafrina and Huilen beaming at us from where they were sitting. I smiled back softly.

I looked at the time. I only had ten minutes left to say my goodbyes. I sighed and went over to Zafrina. I said goodbye to everyone one by one. They all said very nice things to me and made me promise I would try to come back. I only smiled and nodded for I didn't know what would happen from then on.

I saved Nahuel for last. He was the hardest. When the time came to say goodbye to him, I couldn't say anything. It was like my tongue had been taken out of my mouth and I couldn't form coherent words so I just stood there, looking down.

When I looked up again, Nahuel knew he had to step up and take the first step. So he closed the distance between us and held me tight. Neither of us said anything. There was nothing to say.

My flight number started being called through the speakers indicating it was time for me to leave. Nahuel kissed my hair one last time and let me go. Zafrina and the others said goodbye again and I grabbed my carry-on.

I turned away and started walking to inmigration, but stopped on my track a few feet ahead from them, dropped my suitcase and turned around. I could feel the tears behind my eyes as I ran to Nahuel's arms and kissed him. The tears were flowing freely by then and we deepened the kiss. I tried to put as much passion I possibly could in the last few seconds I had with him. But eventually the time came when I had to go.

"I love you." I said desperately as Nahuel planted a kiss in my forehead.

"I love you too." He said. "Forever and ever, no matter what."

"No matter what." I echoed. With that, I picked up my suitcase and jogged to the door. I gave Nahuel one last look and the door was closed behind me.

I'll never forget that day. It was the day I realized that home would never feel like that again. Not after that summer. Not after Nahuel.

My life had changed so much in those two months I spent there. I had laughed, I had cried. I even became part of a new family. But most important of all: I fell in love.

Already inside the plain, something told me to open my bag and I did. I found a note inside, just three words. But somehow I knew as I sat there and read the note over and over again, that the love me and Nahuel shared that summer would stay alive forever.

The end.

**A/N: Bet you weren't expecting that! Yep, you read it just right: The End. **

**It's just as I had wanted this story to end. And I know what I said in the author's note. I gave you a hint about them seeing each other again, but unfortunately that won't be in this story!**

**I'll start a new story and use it as a sequel to this one.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did! And once again, special thanks to xAshbellax beacuase really, without you this whole story would have never been possible. **

**I guess I will see you later!**

**With Love,**

**Nicky-2890**


End file.
